What Comes with Turning of Age
by SSJ-Pan-chan
Summary: The Sons and Briefs families haven't seen much of each other within the past few years and gets together as Pan's 18th birthday is only weeks away. Trunks begin to act differently towards Pan..
1. Chapter 1

It has taken me a little over a month to re-read and make slight changes, mostly the spelling, in every single chapter. I did manage to add a little more content here and there as I went on. Most of the longer chapters, I decided to split them up in the best possible spot I could find. Reasoning for doing that? Well it made me feel like I wasn't getting anywhere while editing, especially when seeing something like "3/20" pages. I guess that's enough chattering for now…Enjoy!

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

I'm only saying this once and it goes for every single chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the characters. They are all ©Akira Toriyama.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Summary: It has been years since Goku left with Shinron, the Son's and Briefs' families haven't seen much of each other since. They get back together when Pan's 18th birthday is only weeks away. Trunks begin to act differently towards Pan little by little, by spending more time with her, taking her places and actually getting out to train more. How long will it take for most of everyone to notice the changes in him? (T/P, some G/B)

Ages:

Trunks: 30

Pan: 17-18

Goten: 29

Bra: 17

Uub: 23

Marron: 26

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Chapter 1

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Pan was in her room, quickly picking up everything off her floor and putting things away, after letting it collect for quite sometime. The only real reason why she was in a rush was because her parents told her she couldn't leave the house early unless it the room was cleaned enough to look decent.

'_Hm… I think that's it.'_ She stopped for a moment to glance around the room seeing if there was anything else that needed to be picked up and dusted her hands off, looking quite pleased for how it looked now. _'Yup that will do.'_ She snatched her bandana off the closet door knob and put it on. With that, she hurried out of her room and down the flight of stairs.

"I'm done with my room, Mama!" She said as she entered the dinning room to find her parents having sandwiches for lunch.

"Oh good, I'm guessing you're just going to rush on over, right? If so take a sandwich with you." Videl said, gesturing to the plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table.

"Yeah I am. Alright, Mama." She reached over the table grabbing a sandwich.

Gohan glanced up at Pan for a moment. "You're still going in those types of clothes?" He questioned, with a bit of a mouth full.

"Yeah. Why not, Papa?" She looked to him with a brow slightly raised.

Gohan swallowed what he had. "Well, you've been with that style for over three years; don't you think it's time for a new wardrobe? You are going to be a young adult in a couple weeks."

"Well I like this style because it reminds me of the times I've spent with Grandpa, but maybe I could use a new attire."

"Well since you're going to Capsule corps. early, why do you go shopping with Bra-?"

"Are you serious? She takes forever and would just have so much fun playing dress up with me and so would Marron, if she is included!" She shouted a little bit.

"Calm down, Sweetie." Videl said.

"I'm just saying that Bra could help you out some, just let her know the limitation of what you'll wear, is all."

Pan let out a sighed. "I'll think about it on the way there, but I have this feeling that she's going to want to drag me to the mall shortly after I get there, anyways."

"Well, alright. We'll be over there around six or so." Gohan said.

"Alright then, well I'm leaving now, bye." She said, leaving the room and going out the front door. She took a bite of the sandwich and lifted off into the air, beginning to make her way to West City. She decided to take it easy for a little while so she could enjoy her small lunch and the view the countryside had to offer. It was quite peaceful and beautiful, but she didn't really have the time to enjoy much of it. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small watch and she realized that she needed to get there quick.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Once she arrived outside of Capsule Corps residence, she knocked on the door.

Not much could be heard from the other side of the door than someone running to open it. The young blue-haired demi-saiyan swung the door open. "Pan! You're here, it's about time!"

"Hey Bra-" She started, as she was pulled inside before saying another word with the door closing behind her. Pan quickly turned around to face her anxious friend. "What's going on? Why did you pull me in so quickly?" She questioned.

Bra had a certain smudged look on her face as if she had planned something out that Pan might not want to take part in. "It's nothing for now, but you'll find out when Marron gets here."

By now, Pan was utterly curious and raised a brow to Bra. "Alright, I know you're hiding something from me. What is it you have planned already?"

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to find out for yourself. And I see you haven't yet changed your appearance yet. Tisk, tisk Pan, you really need a new style." She stood there thinking for a moment.

"You're the second one today, who has picked on my choice of clothing." Pan sighed a little and glanced around. "Where is everyone?"

"Hm…Mom is working in the lab for a little while. Dad is in the gravity room as usual and well, Trunks is in his office, bummed away with papers for the next few hours." Bra said.

"Oh sounds like fun for _the_ workaholic." She said sarcastically, referring to Trunks. "So how long will it be until Marron gets here?"

"Probably fifteen to twenty minutes. What do you feel like doing until then?"

"Oh, I don't know. What is there to do?" Pan asked.

"Well no one else is in the living room or the bottom area, so I can toss the radio on and we can jam or something."

"That sounds cool." Pan said and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a soda out of the fridge, while Bra reached for the universal remote and turned the radio system on and turned it up. By the time she got back into the living room, Bra was already dancing around.

"Come on Pan!" She tried saying over the music.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." She laughed a little to herself at how Bra was dancing and placed her soda down on the coffee table. "But I'm not very good at dancing."

"What! Are you serious? Marron and I have some things to teach you then." Bra turned the music down a little and reached over to Pan, pulling her over, in front of herself. "Well, I'll teach you a few things at first and then you try it."

Pan gave a slight nod and then thought for a moment. _'I don't know about this, I think it's going to be harder than it was to learn how to fight.'_

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

About ten minutes later, Pan was already leaning up against the back of the couch after having a short dance lesson, while Bra glimpsed over to the hanging wall clock to see how much time passed by, just as the phone went off.

"Bra, the phone is going off you better get that!" Pan said, getting her friend's attention.

"Oh right, the phone." She rushed off into the kitchen to get the phone as Pan turned off the stereo. "Hello?"

_"Hey sorry I didn't get a hold of you a little early Bra, but I accidentally ran out of gas. So I'm going to be running a little late."_ Marron said from the other side.

Bra laughed a bit. "Oh it's all good, no biggie. I was just showing Pan how to really dance and all. So go ahead and take your time, then we'll see you when you get here." Bra said.

Pan peeked around the corner to see Bra on the phone. _'Must be talking to Marron and by the way it sounds she's going to be here a little late.'_Pan thought for a moment. _'Hm, I can sneak out now and pay a little visit to Trunks, so I don't have to learn anymore of Bra's ridiculous dance moves for now.'_She laughed a little to herself and started to creep to the door.

_"All right, thanks for understanding, Bra. I'll be there once I can."_

"See ya then, bye." Bra hung up the phone and turned around. "Well Pan, Marron is going to be-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she looked in the living room to find no Pan. _'Hm, where could she have gone?'_

Pan leaned up against the outer wall to the right of the door, until she felt Bra's signature Ki move away. She slowly peered into the window to see if she left the living room and luckily did. She was glad that Bra never did know how to sense someone's signature ki or anything. She surveyed the area to see if anyone was walking by and she was being pretty lucky so far today.

She took to the sky and headed directly for Capsule Corps Headquarter. To what Bra said, he was up in his office, so that is where she was heading to. As she came upon the large building, she headed right up to where Trunks' office was located and slowly peered in.

The lavender-haired demi-saiyan was sitting there in a good sized room, inspecting papers few times before actually signing. There were two stacks of papers on the desk. One stack was already signed, yet the shorter of the two, and another one which wasn't signed. He placed his pin down and sat back in his office chair, letting his arms dangle to the sides of the chair and closed his eyes for a little while.

A second later, he sensed a familiar Ki. He scooted the chair back a little and turned to the window to find nothing, but knew someone was there and it wasn't his imagination. He grinned a little, getting up from his seat and making his way over to the window. He could certainly tell that she was there, but trying to hiding. So he stepped to the side to where he would be out of view.

She waited a moment before poking her head back to the window and when she did, Trunks jumped out from the side causing her to flip back. Trunks place his right hand to the back of his head and chuckled at her a little. He slid the window and felt the nice breeze coming in.

"So what are you doing out there?" Trunks asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just heard that you were bummed out and it looks to be that way."

"Well you don't have to stay out there, you know. Come on in if you want, Panny." He said taking a step back.

"Well if you insist. Could you lay off the nicknames? Or else I'll have to give you one." She said, moving on into the room.

"Maybe, it depends what you got."

"Oh, I have one in mind. But you know, too much work isn't good for you." Pan said, leaning against the window seal.

"I know. I've heard that many times before, but hopefully soon my load with be lifted."

"How is that suppose to happen?"

"Well, Bra will begin to take some of the work off my hands, since she wants to try and prove herself soon. Due to that, I will not be so busy all the time."

"Oh, really? That will be good for you."

Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. So why exactly are you here?"

"Besides being early for the little get together later, Bra called and wanted me over early for some reason and Marron is involved some how."

"You better watch out, you never know what exactly they'd plan out behind your back."

"I know. The reason why I popped up here for the moment is to see what's up and see that you can use a few minutes of a break."

"Oh, you were actually thinking of me, huh? At least I know someone cares. Come here and give me a hug, kiddo." He laughed and playfully giving her a bit of a loose hug and then ruffled her bandana.

She raised a brow to him along with a confused look while adjusting her head dress. "Trunks, you're acting a little weird and I'm not a kiddo, boxer-boy."

"Well, it's been quite some time since I've heard that nickname. Anyways, I was just playing." He laughed and went to sit down in his chair. "So you're finally going on 18 soon, right?"

"Yeah and I can say goodbye to being a kid."

"I know becoming an adult is one thing you have wanted for a couple years now and you'll be achieving it within a few weeks."

"Yep it is, I can't really wait."

"Well, it isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I'll tell you that, and there are more situations that you need to take action and control over."

"I'm ready for it."

"Are you sure you really are?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, you can't go run and cry for help with everything now, so learn to handle it on your own."

"Yeah, I know that, Trunks. Just curious, but would you know what Bra and Marron has planned?" She asked.

"Um, no I haven't heard anything from them. You know how they are always hush, hush when they're planning revenge or something." He thought for a moment. "Though I do remember them whispering something about a little sleepover, but I don't know. Just be aware of it."

"Um ok, I think that's all I wanted to know because Bra wouldn't tell me anything when I got here. I do have this strange feeling they are going to drag me somewhere I don't usually like going to."

"Well alright then, if that's all, I need to get back to signing these papers before five-thirty." He said, turning around to face his desk.

"Alright, I'll leave you to continue signing your life away." She giggled a little and turned to climb out the window. "It seems like Marron is here now."

Just then, something popped into his mind and quickly turned back around. "Oh, wait a moment."

She glanced back at him for a moment. "Yeah? What is it, Trunks?"

"I do have tomorrow off, do you have anything planned?" He asked.

"Hm…not really, I was only going to spend it training. Why? What did you have in mind?" She said.

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out. If you want, we can get a bite to eat and I'll even help you train some. I have needed to get some training in and I rather not do so with my father. Know what I mean?"

"Are you asking me out?" She questioned.

"N-no I'm not Pan, just as friends. Not unless you want me to." He said a bit nervously.

"Oh yeah, that was a smooth one, Trunks. Well either way, sure. I miss hanging out with you, like it was for most of that year in space." She gave him a cute smile that would usually get to him. "Well I know they'll be looking for me soon. See ya later, Trunks."

He chuckled a bit nervously. "Chow, Pan-chan." He waved her off as she jumped out of the window then turned back to his desk, getting back to signing the papers a bit quicker than before.

Pan rushed back to the Briefs' home, knowing that Marron would be there at any time. She hurried to back to the door and sneaked in, as Bra and Marron came walking down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are, Pan. We were just looking for you. I was wondering where you took off to." Bra said, after she looked into the living room.

"Oh, really? I didn't know I was going to be missed that much." She said sarcastically.

"So where did you go?" Both girls questioned.

"Oh nowhere special, just went to see something."

"Right…who do you think you're fooling, Pan?" Bra crossed her arms and gave the _I know where _look.

"I don't know, but you don't know who it can fool."

"I don't get it." Marron said as Bra and Pan looked at her.

"I know you both have some form of torment planned out for me today."

"You'll see when we get there." They said, pushing Pan out the door and to the car.

Pan sighed, as the first thing popped into her mind was the word mall. _'I'd not be surprised if they'd talk me into playing dress up later.'_

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three girls were in the car, heading to one of the places Pan feared the most; since Bra claims it to be her favorite sport, so to speak.

Pan remained quiet in the back seat as they reached the mall.

Once parked, both Bra and Marron moved to the back seat, to force Pan out.

"Must you be so difficult, Pan?" Bra said.

"Stop resisting!" Marron said pushing her out of the seat.

"You know I hate the mall!" Pan whined.

"I know, just because you say I always take too long… But, I'm not going to get anything today. I promise. I'll just come back tomorrow for what I want."

"Then why on Earth are we here?"

"We're treating you to some new clothes, why else would there be?"

"Why?"

"Early birthday shopping spree."

"Get anything you want, but a new look that you will wear most of the time." Bra said.

"Well…alright. Why didn't you say so?" Pan got out as Bra fell back on her bottom from the lack of resistance and Marron fell forward into the seat. Pan got up and looked at the two then laughed a little until Bra grinned.

Bra got up and dusted herself off. "Now for that, we get to pick out a few sets of clothes for you and a dress or two."

"What? You're going to try to get me to wear a dress?"

She placed a hand on her hip and held up a finger to Pan. "Well yeah, it already been decided that you will wear a nice dress for your party and I think someone would really _like_ to see you in one."

"Bra, are you really trying to set me up?" She crossed her arms looking at her friend.

"No I'm not, lets just get going." She grabbed onto Pan's wrists and started dragging her to the building with Marron following.

Pan sighed and thought that she may as well get this done and over with as they all entered the mall. "Alright, alright… Fine have it your way…no need to pull me everywhere now." She said as Bra let go of her arm.

"So where to start?" Bra and Marron questioned, looking to each other.

"How about the clothing first then a bikini? What do you think, Pan?" Bra said looking to her.

"Mind if I also get a new Gi in the process?" Pan questioned.

"No, as long it's some sort of clothes."

"Alright, I want to get a Gi first then you may torment me by clothes." She started heading over to a particular store.

"Alright!" Bra and Marron begin to follow her.

Pan figured she might as well take the advantage of the opportunity and took a little bit of time looking for a semi-heavy, decent weighed Gi, along with some wrist and ankle weights to go with. She glanced over to the other two, who seemed to actually been looking around at the different types of Gi's and workout wear then walked over.

They glanced away from what they were looking at and turned to Pan.

"Are you done, Pan?" Bra asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, lets pay for it and then were off to get you some real clothes." Bra said, receiving a nod from Pan and the two walked over to pay for the Gi and weights.

After paying for it, Bra reached for the heavy-duty bag it was and found that it was rather heavy for her to lift. "What's with it being so heavy?" Bra asked, shaking a little while passing it to Pan.

She took hold of the bag. "It's not really like any other fabric; it's actually supposed to be a bit heavy."

"You call that a bit? I'll say like a lot!"

"That's because you're not use to lifting or wearing heavy things, so it seems light to me." Pan said, as the three left that store.

"You are an odd one, Pan."

"I could say the same for you. Especially for how you are and compared to what runs through your blood, but having too much of Bulma's genes."

"Both of you are." Marron spoke up after listening to the two.

"Yeah, but oh well." Pan said with a light laugh.

"Anyways, it's time for some real shopping." Bra said, getting a nod from Marron and grabbed onto Pan's arm and started to jog off to the next store.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, Pan picked out a couple different sets of clothes, like a few black shirts and denim cargo knickers, that she thinks would be ok for casual wearing as Bra and Marron was looking for at least two things that they would like for Pan to wear on certain occasions.

"Well, I guess I'll try these on really quick." Pan said.

"Ok, we'll be over there in a few to give you some others and a dress or two to try on. You have to do a little modeling in what we give you though." Bra said. "Isn't that right, Marron?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

Pan sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright, fine." She walked off towards the dressing rooms.

Bra looked over to Marron and gave a peace sign and a smile. "This is easier than I thought."

"Yeah." They both laughed a little and finished looking for the two sets they picked out for Pan.

The outfit Bra picked out was a faded blue jean skirt that should reach mid thigh along with a light blue spaghetti-strapped top and a jean button-up vest to match the skirt. Marron picked out cut-off jean short-shorts and an orange tank top.

"So you ready to get the dress?" Marron asked.

"Yep, lets hurry up and get it." They headed off over to look at dresses.

By the time Pan was finished trying on the clothes she picked, she walked out of the dressing room with hopes that Bra and Marron wasn't there; yet, she seen them standing there with more clothes for her as they said.

"Here you go Pan-chan." Bra said, holding the clothes out to her.

"Oh ok... Here Marron, hold onto these for me please." Pan said, handing what was in her arms to the blonde.

"Alright, but you gotta hurry up and try those on quickly." She said, taking Pan's load.

Pan took the sets of clothes from Bra and sighed. "I'll tell you this; I will never be caught dead doing this again." She said, walking back into the dressing room and leaving Bra with a big smile.

Once Pan shut the door behind her, she hung most of it up and took a look at them. _'I cannot believe I am actually doing this.'_

Bra and Marron was talking for a minute or two, when Pan came out wearing what outfit the blue-haired girl picked out first. They stopped talking for a moment and looked to her.

Pan just stood there with her hands on her hips looking directly at Bra. "You gotta be kidding me, Bra? This seems ridiculous to me." She said.

"What? I figured it would look good and actually it does. You're just used to covering up most of yourself and actually need to show more skin."

"It does look good on you, Pan. You really should dress a bit more feminine, but you still can be a tomboy." Marron said.

"Why do I get the feeling that everyone is against me?"

"We are not. We just think a change in appearance will help."

"Yeah. If you were meant to be a boy, you would have been, but you're not. You never know who would have an eye out on you." Bra said.

"Yeah right, like that is something I really care much for." Pan sighed for a moment then changed her tone of voice completely. "Does it really look good on me?"

"Yes it does!" Both of them said.

"Now go try the rest on and take that bandana off for now." Bra said.

"Ok, ok. Don't get snappy." She turned, walking back into the small room.

Within another few minutes, she walked back out with a long black dress with a low v-cut neck and a long slit along the left side to show most of her leg. She let her right arm dangle to her side and her left, across her stomach, putting on a bit of an innocent look.

"That looks very nice." The youngest demi-saiyan said.

"Yeah, especially with the innocent look." Marron added.

"I really don't know how I let you talk me into this…it's so embarrassing."

"What's there to be embarrassed about? It's only us." Marron said.

"I mean all in general…it is for me…"

"You'll get use to it."

"Whatever." Pan sighed, going back to change again.

Bra and Marron was back in a little conversation just as Bra spotted Goten with is obvious girlfriend, Paris walking in. Bra gave a sigh and turned away hoping not to be noticed for now, but ended up failing.

Goten was laughing with Paris a little, then spotted Bra and Marron standing over near the dressing rooms. He looked to Paris and gave a slight nod, having her come along to meet them.

"Hey Bra. Hey Marron. What are the two of you doing here?" Goten asked.

"Nothing much, just waiting." Marron said.

"Oh, waiting for whom?"

"You'll see if you stick around for a little."

"Um, alright… I guess I'll wait and see." Goten said and felt Paris' hand hold his. "Oh, have you both met Paris?"

"No." They both answered, but Marron said a little surprised, yet, Bra said with a hint of jealousy, which only Marron caught.

"So who are your friends, Goten?" Paris asked.

"That's Bra, Trunks little sister and that's Marron."

"Oh, it's nice to meet the both of you." Paris said.

"Like wise, Paris." Marron said.

Pan was lost in her thoughts, to where she easily ignored any sounds from around her. She walked out in the orange tank top and short shorts.

Bra was about to give to cold shoulder to Paris and Goten as a creaking sound of a door opened, catching everyone's attention to see Pan standing there.

Goten blinked several times looking at his niece before it registered to him. "Pan?" He glanced over to Bra and Marron, nodding before he could ask.

Pan shook from her thoughts after hearing her name and looked up. "W-what…are you doing here, Uncle Goten?" She said nervously and gulped.

"Hanging around with Paris, but I never would have thought you'd actually be here shopping! What a surprise!" He said out of shock. "Just wait until I tell-"

"Don't you even dare to tell anyone about this! Not even…" She was going to blurt out a name but stopped herself before. "Well, no one else needs to know! If you do, you better watch your back. I know where you sleep!" She threatened.

Goten let go of Paris' hand to throw his up in defense. "Whoa Panny, take it easy. No need to bite my head off." He rubbed her back of his head and gave the Son's familiar laugh. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

"You better." She said crossing her arms.

"I mean it, I won't."

"Good and by the way, hi Paris."

"Hello Pan."

Pan looked to Bra and Marron. "It's time to call it quits for today." She said with a hint of demand in her voice as she went back to change in her usual clothes.

The two girls sighed as they were getting the feeling that it will be difficult to prevent Pan from leaving now.

"Oh well, better to listen to her this time."

"Yeah, may as well." Marron said, looking over to the side. "Hey Goten, you have the time?"

"Um, yeah..." He glanced at his watch. "It's about three-thirty, why?"

"Just curious on what time is was."

For a minute or two, there was an awkward silence among the four standing around as Paris basically hung onto Goten. Bra was giving a cold shoulder to Goten and Paris. Marron felt the tension of jealousy coming from Bra, but the other two was a little too naive to noticed.

Pan walked out with the dress in hand along with the sets of clothes, her friends picked out, draped over her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks after feeling how thick the tension was as she looked from Bra then to her uncle. A smudged smirk appeared upon her face as a plan was starting to form within her mind. "Ahem…" She cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, mostly that of Bra and Marron.

Bra quickly snapped out of it. "Well, we better get going. We have to be back in time to help set up for the little get together." She said, quickly really wanting to leave. She picked up the bag Pan's Gi was in, without thinking and hurried over to her tomboyish friend. She glanced over at Marron, giving her a certain look. She just couldn't stand seeing Goten with another girlfriend anymore.

Marron gave a little nod then looked to Goten. "Yeah, we promised to help out a little." She said, making her way towards Pan and Bra.

Goten blinked a little. "Oh, alright then. I guess I'll see ya and everyone else later when I get there."

Pan looked to the blue-haired girl and just switched off what they were holding to one another.

"All right. Later, Goten." Marron said.

"It was nice meeting the both of you." Paris said as she and Goten walked off.

The trio started walking towards the front of the store quietly for a minute. Pan was sure they had enough distance away from her uncle and Paris. She glanced over at Bra and so did Marron as the young blue-haired demi-saiyan looked down, giving a heavy sigh.

"Something's up, Bra. What is it?" Pan said.

"What do you mean?" Bra said, giving a fake smile and acting as if they didn't know.

"What is wrong with you?" Marron asked.

"Nothing is. Why do you both think there is?"

"One, you were sending out certain vibes." Marron started.

"Second, the tension in the air could be felt. Believe me, I know when there is and it's not much different than sensing Ki. I don't know how my uncle could not feel it."

"Third, you were in such a rush to get away from them." Both Pan and Marron said. "You're jealous."

Bra gave another sigh. "I'm not jealous…"

"You cannot fool us. You sure did have one hell of a jealous look on your face." Pan said as they reached the cash register.

"You cannot deny it forever, you know." Marron said, putting Pan's new outfits on the little conveyor belt.

"Can we talk about this once we get out?" Bra said, putting the rest of the clothes behind the others.

"Alright, but you better tell us everything." Pan said.

"Alright, fine." Bra swiped her credit card through then grabbed one of the bags as so did the other two.

Once they got out to the car and tossed the bags into the back seat, the trio got in and started leaving the parking lot.

"So spill it, you have a thing for my uncle, huh?"

"Actually I do…but it's a little bigger than just a thing."

"Oh and here's the truth. You are jealous." Marron said.

"I was starting to get the idea that you did."

"I can't stand seeing him around another girl that is outside of family and close friends that is. It's just unnerving to me every time he's with someone." She looked down a little. "I want to hope that I can have a chance with him… but I don't think I will... Plus he his quite older than I am and I think because of that also won't help out as well…" She explained.

"If that's how you really want it, why don't you just go for it and see what will happen? Or are you just going to wait for the right moment?" Marron mentioned. "Well I don't think age should play as a factor in the game."

"I want to find the right moment, but there really haven't been one…Plus if my dad would find anything out, the both of us would be toast…"

"You're right about that; Vegeta would have so much fun finishing my uncle off…though we really don't want that to happen."

"No… How about we just keep it a secret between us if it does come about?"

"Yeah, that would help." Bra said with a faint smile. "Thanks."

"Then that's agreed." Pan said.

Marron glanced into the rear-view mirror, looking at Pan. "So Pan…Do you have anyone in mind?"

"N-no…why would I?" She said, being caught off guard.

"Awe, come on, there's gotta be someone."

"Yeah Pan, who is it?" Bra said, knowing but trying to get her to come out with it.

"It's no one at all. I still don't care for that sort of thing, you know." The only way she would really come out and say it is if they gave her truth serum.

Bra thought of something to mess around with Pan a little. "Don't tell me you're going to go lesbian on us?" She said as the two up front tried not to laugh right away.

"Bra!" Pan yelled causing Bra and Marron to bust up into a laughing fit. "I'm not going lesbian and I never will! And for that I'm never going to tell you who!"

"Ooooh, so there is someone. Who is the lucky guy?" Marron said teasingly.

"He must be pretty strong enough to handle a hot-headed tomboy." Bra said, trying to give Marron a hint.

"Bra! Shut-up about it!" Pan quickly slapped her hand over Bra's mouth to shut her up.

Marron raised a brow as she caught onto the little hint as a smirk spread across her face. "It's nothing to be shy about."

"Can we just drop it?" Pan questioned as Bra gave a slight nod and then she removed her hand. "Good…"

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The trio pulled up to capsule corp. residence and piled out of the car. Pan grabbed all the bags and looked to her friends, noticing they were already half way to the door.

"Bra, you mind if I just toss all this in your room until later?" Pan questioned, holding up the bags.

"Not at all. I forgot to mention, we're having a sleepover tonight so."

"Oh, ok then." She said and started towards the door then thought. _'I guess Trunks was right.'_

As the three walked through the living room and towards the stairs, they noticed that ChiChi was in the kitchen creating the feast and so far, it was smelling good. They hurried up the stairs and to the end of the hall, into Bra's room.

The first thing Pan did was dropped the bags at her feet. "About time, so what are we suppose to do now?" She questioned. Looking around the bedroom for a moment then glancing to her friends, seeing they were giving her a certain look on their face.

"Well…we have something else plan-" Bra started to say.

"Uh-oh, I think I hear someone calling me." Pan said quickly, rushing out of the room to avoid whatever was planned next.

The two just looked at each other and snapped their fingers.

As Pan rushed down stairs, she noticed Bulma coming from around the corner. She suddenly stopped before practically running into her.

"Whoa there, Pan. Where's the fire?" Bulma questioned, turning to the young demi-saiyan.

"The only fire is to get away from Bra's room. They're planning on tormenting me more."

Bulma lightly laughed. "Well if you want a little escape from them, how about setting the tables and chairs up outside for me? Since I cannot seem to get Vegeta out of the gravity room."

"Sure, anything to keep me busy."

"Oh good, then come with me." Bulma started heading to the back door.

Pan began to follow, but took a moment to say hi to her grandma on the way out. "Hiya Grandma."

"Hello Pan." Was all she said so she wouldn't get distracted.

Once she was outback, Pan looked at the folded tables, noticing there was less than what was usually used. "A bit of a small group tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just going to be ten of us tonight, but still plenty of food. Everyone else had plans made quite some time ago and can't make it because of that." Bulma said. "When you're done, go ahead and kick back or something for a little while." She turned, walking back inside.

"Alright." Without saying anything more, she got to work on getting two tables up in the middle of the yard and chairs. Along with two other tables, up off to the side for the food to be placed on.

Within ten to fifteen minutes, she had everything set up outside. She dusted her hands off and double checked, making sure not to over look anything. Every table had a cover that matched with the others. She walked inside, grabbing plates and silverware, off the counter next to the back door. Heading back out, she would place them on one of the tables, which the food was going to be placed on.

Bulma walked back out to see how it was coming along and looked around. "Good job, Pan. It looks good."

"Thanks. Is there anything else that needs to be done?" She asked.

"Not that I can think of. Well go ahead and relax if you want, it's only about four-thirty."

"Really? I thought it was a little later than that."

"Well what's the rush? Waiting for someone?" Bulma asked.

"Not really. I'm just a little bored."

"Well, why don't you go see about sparring with Vegeta for a little?"

Pan thought for a moment, thinking about several of sparring sessions with Vegeta and lightly shook her head. "Um…I'll pass. I'll just find something to do." If she was in one of her pissed off moods, she wouldn't pass it up.

"Well alright. I know you'll think of something." Bulma said, returning to go inside.

Pan had too much energy to just stand around and need to burn a bit off somehow. She quickly shot off into the air, high enough to where everyone on the streets looked like dots. _'I guess I'll just fly around the Earth a little. That should kill some time.'_She took off heading west.

After a half an hour, she figured that she must have lapped the earth several times and decided to stop. Landing back where she took off from, she headed inside to get a bottle of water from the fridge. She reached for a large bottle in the bottom and closed it. As she was gulping down the water, she gazed over to the clock seeing that it was five o'clock.

"How many laps did you do this time, Pan?" Her grandma asked from the stove.

"About four or five. I wasn't really counting though. So when is dinner going to be done?"

"It'll be finished by the time your parents get here."

"Oh, alright." She said, walking into the living room. _'Hm…isn't five o'clock when most of everyone that works here gets off for the night?'_ She thought for a moment, flopping down on the couch, staring at a blank television screen.

Somehow it appeared quiet to her. She was in a bit of daze blocking most of everything out. Mainly from being bored, but also could be a few other reasons. She stretched her arms out a little and slumped back in the couch, closing her eyes. Within minutes, she was taking a little nap.

ˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

After some time, Trunks was finally off work and has changed out of his suit, into his usual comfort wear. As he made it half way down stairs from his room, his little sister and Marron submerged from Bra's room, talking about random things. He didn't pay much attention to them one bit, until they tried to get his attention.

"Hey Trunks, would you have any clue where Pan is?" Bra asked her brother.

"I just got off work, so does it really look like I know?" He said lying a little.

"Geez, I was only asking because we haven't seen her since we got back."

"Let me guess, the two of you dragged her to the mall, right?"

"Yeah." Both Bra and Marron answered.

"Must have been fun." He said with a hint of sarcasm, but also with a light chuckle.

"Well, sort of." Marron said.

"I guess we'll just go looking for her, she may be outside." Bra said as the two girls headed to the back.

"Suit yourselves." He said, walking over to the couch and sat down. Just then, he noticed Pan taking up most of the couch.

'_She's asleep? What did those two actually do to get her tired? Or is she asleep from boredom?'_ He thought, looking at her for a moment before reaching for the remote control and turning the television on.

She stirred lightly and yawned a little from the sound of the television being on. She turned onto her right side, now facing the screen and subconsciously scooted up a little bit, resting her head on Trunks' lap.

Trunks glanced back down to her with a bit of a smile and slowly turned a little to his right, where he sat kiddy cornered to the arm rest and the back of the couch_. 'I must admit, she does look rather cute when she's resting.'_He thought. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder a little then looked back to what was on the screen.

After ten minutes, Bra and Marron walked into the living room and over to the couch.

"So what are you watching?" The blue-haired girl asked as Marron peered over the back of the couch.

"Just whatever is on." Trunks replied.

"Oh, well-" Bra was about to say something, but got a little tap on the shoulder from Marron.

"Hey Bra…" She pointed down to Pan as her friend looked. Both of them had a bit of a smirk on their faces.

"Well, well, what do you have right there, dear brother?" Bra questioned with a little giggle.

"What? Don't be getting any ideas. It's not what you think. She was here before I even sat down." Trunks stated, looking at them a little.

"Riiight…likely story."

Pan opened her eyes a sliver, to see what the bit of commotion was about. She yawned a little and rolled onto her back. Blinking a few times, she glances back and forth between the three.

"Well, I think it's cute." Marron said, receiving looks from the siblings and a slight look from Pan as well.

None of them realized that Pan just woke up and were unaware of her.

"What's all the commotion?" She asked a little groggy.

Trunks immediately withdrew his hand at the sound of her voice, as all three of them glanced down at her. He had a very light blush upon his face, not enough not to be noticed.

"Um…nothing." He lied.

"We were just wondering where you went and just found you right here." Bra said.

"Yeah. Were you having a nice nap on someone's lap?" Marron asked.

"Hm..?" She tilts her head up a little and glancing at Trunks better as a light blush crept upon her cheeks. Shaking the thought of having a blush, she looked back to her other friends. "Is there something wrong with that? It's rather comfortable, you know." She said, directing that to Marron and Bra, yet, causing Trunks to redden another shade.

"Uh…Bra, get the door." Trunks said.

"But there isn't any-" Bra started to say just as there was a knock. "Never mind…" She walked over to the door and opened it. It was the one person who she really didn't want to see right now.

"Hey, Bra." Goten said in his usual cheerful tone and walked in.

"Hello, Goten." Bra said with little excitement, catching the attention of everyone in the living room.

'_Ouch, that was cold…_' Trunks, Pan and Marron thought.

"Is something the matter, Bra?" Goten asked.

"No, everything is fine."

Pan sat up and stretched a little. "Hey, Uncle G." She said, trying to keep something ugly from happening between the two.

"Hey, Panny. What's been up, Trunks?" He said, making his way over the couch and giving Trunks a handshake.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Goten. What about you man? How's the dating business still gong for ya?"

Bra slowly slipped out of sight from everyone once her brother mentioned that last question and left the room, only being noticed by Pan and Marron.

"It's going all right. I'm still with Paris."

"It's nice to know someone can enjoy dating."

Pan and Marron looked at each other for a moment and slightly nodded as they thought to leave the _boys_ to talk. Pan moved to the edge of the couch and got up. "We're going to go…um, check on something." Pan said, starting to walk away with Marron following.

"Ok." They said, going back to their little conversation.

As they walked around the corner from the living room, Pan stopped and looked at her blonde friend. "Marron, I need you to go find Bra and we'll come up with a little plan to help with resolving this tension. I'll wait here."

Marron looked back at her. "Are you thinking of a way to get those two-" Marron was cut off.

"Yes. I don't care much for playing cupid or anything, but I just don't want to see her being that cold to my uncle."

"All right, I'll go find her." Marron said, taking off to look for their young blue-haired friend.

Pan leaned against the wall, which separated her from the living room, listening in on Trunks' and Goten's conversation.

"Yeah, but you should get out and start looking yourself."

"Dude, you know that I'm too busy to do that, just with work alone. I just can't really find the time to go out and do that like you can." Trunks stated. "Anyway, I have someone in mind."

Goten gave his friend a slightly surprised yet confused look. "Oh really? Who is it then?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to say who it is though. I'm just going to wait until the right moment."

"You can't even tell your best friend?"

"Sorry Goten, I'm not going to say."

As Pan paid attention to them, she started wondering as curiosity was starting to get to her, since she didn't have much of any clues. _'I wonder who exactly it is?'_She thought a few times over.

"Pan, can you come here?" Chichi called out, snapping Pan from her thoughts.

"Um, yeah Grandma, I'm coming." She said, heading into the kitchen to see what Chichi wanted.

"What do you want help with, Grandma?" She asked.

"Be a dear and go set the food out on the tables." Chichi asked, to get a nod from her.

By the time, she sat the covered food out and came back in; she noticed her parents were already in the kitchen, saying hi to Chichi.

"Hey, Mama. Hey, Papa."

"Oh there you are, honey." Videl said, turning to Pan.

"Outside helping, Pan?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, it's all setup and ready out there."

"Well, we better get outside before Goten runs us over." Gohan chuckled a little and headed outside with Videl right behind him.

Pan moved back away from the door to make a clear path and avoid the _one man stampede_, knowing that dinner was going to be announced any second. _'Three…two…one…'_ She counted down to herself.

"Dinner's done!" Chichi called out.

As expected, Goten stopped talking as Chichi called out dinner. He rushed through the kitchen. In no time, out the back door; quicker than Trunks could even get up from the couch.

Trunks just shook his head slightly and gave a light chuckle at his best friend's quick dismissal. _'Still so predictable. He will never change.'_ He thought as he got up from the couch and gradually started walking towards where Goten took off to.

Pan thought for a moment and noticed she hasn't seen Bra or Marron for a couple minutes. _'Hmm…it shouldn't take this long for Marron to bring Bra in here, unless they're talking.'_ She started walking over to the stairs as Bulma and Vegeta walked past her.

Pan wasn't paying much attention on where she was walking, as her mind wondered about what her friends would be talking about. Suddenly, it felt like something jumped out in front of her or she walked into something, in this case someone. She took a few steps back from him.

"Sorry, Trunks."

"You know, you should really watch where you're going, Pan." The lavender-haired demi-saiyan said with a slight grin. "You space out too much."

"Yeah, so? Not like you couldn't have avoided me running into you." She said with a bit of an attitude.

"I probably could have if you weren't so short." He said, messing with her.

"I'm not short! If you haven't noticed, I've grown quite a bit since last time, I'm only about six or seven inches shorter than you." She said.

"Doesn't really seem like, but lets double check on that." He had a grin on his face as he pulled her into him.

Pan just looked dumbfounded as a slight blush spread across her cheeks. It was unlike Trunks to actually do something like this, but she mentally shrugged it off. She couldn't exactly figure out why she was blushing.

"Stand up straight." Trunks said, snapping Pan from her thoughts as she straightens up. Trunks took a moment to see where she measured up to him. "You know…you're a little taller than you think, but not far off. The top of your head comes just a little above my chin."

"I told you I've grown quite a bit." Pan stepped back as her blush faded down to a light shade and looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, but you're still shorter than me and always will be." Trunks glanced from her to the back door for a moment and back at her.

"So? At least I'm taller now." She noticed how his captivating blue eyes on her, causing her to get a little nervous. "Trunks…could you stop giving me that look…"

"What look?"

"That look you have on your face right now."

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Pan."

Pan gave a sigh. "Never mind, since you obviously don't understand. I'd _love_ to just stand around here and have a staring contest with ya, but I have something I need to take care of first."

"What may that be?"

"I have to talk to Bra about something."

"That reminds me…" He glanced away for a moment, but only to fixate his eyes back at her. "You wouldn't know why her greeting towards Goten was cold, do you?"

"Um, no…not really." She looked out of the corner of her eye as she just had to lie to him, knowing Bra wouldn't want her to tell him.

"Hm, alright. Well I'm going to get some grub then." Trunks said, but leaned down slightly nervously towards her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. He slipped his hand on her head, removing her bandana off and tossed it over his shoulder as he walked past her. "That is for trying to lie to me."

She stood there ever the more dumbstruck than earlier. Her face flushed a dark crimson the second he did that. She looked down, seeing her bandana in front of her. By the time she got over the little shock, she bent over and picked it up.

What she or Trunks didn't know was that there were spectators ever since she walked into Trunks, but not for long. As she kept her eyes on the ground, she walked towards the stairs the glanced up, spotting Bra and Marron crouched down looking through the stair railing like little kids. She froze as a look of fright appeared on her face from seeing them just looking at her with an astonished look.

"You two did not-…" She stuttered a bit.

"Sure did, Pan." Bra bluntly stated as the two stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Oh Dende…" Pan mumbled, sliding down onto the floor, out of embarrassment and buried her face in her hands.

"Awe Pan-chan, it's nothing to actually be embarrassed about." Marron said, bending over a bit, placing a hand on Pan's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. You'll get over it." Bra said.

Pan lowered her hands from her face looking at them. "Easy for you two to say..."

"Are you saying that you never had a guy, other than family, give you a kiss at all?" They both questioned, looking at her.

Pan's face was still red as she gave a slight nod. "Mmhmm…but I have only kissed a guy on the cheek once because I was too happy…that was a couple years ago…"

"Who was he?"

"It was…Trunks…" She looked down at her hands in front of her, unwillingly remaining as red as possible.

"You kissed my brother?" Bra said a little too loud for comfort then giggled a little. "You're sick Pan, you're sick." She sarcastically said.

"Bra, pipe down! And stop over doing it!" Pan demanded as she clinches her fists, lightly raising her Ki. "I'm going to find a way to get back at you."

"Bra, maybe we should stop teasing her and let her darkened feature return to normal. So all of us could go out there and act as if nothing happened." Marron suggested.

"Oh, alright." Bra agreed.

After a few minutes, the redness in Pan's face faded back to nearly normal. Pan got up to her feet, putting her bandana into her pocket as the three girls headed out to have some dinner.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner, Bra, Pan and Marron made their way into the living room to get a little settled down and relaxed. Bra walked over by the entertainment center, trying to decide on what movie to toss in, while the other two sat down on the couch.

"Hmm…what type of movie do you two want to watch?" Bra asked.

"Anything…" Pan started to say as Bra pulled a random movie from the shelf. "…Other than what you like or you can count me out of the movie bit."

"Awe, it's just a movie Pan, that's all." Bra said.

"Come on Pan, just hang around and watch it. You can't always just like action, violence, and horror and nothing else."

"I refuse to watch anything that would have sappy scenes." Pan said, getting up as she looked at her friends and slowly taking steps backwards.

"At some point you're going to like the sentimental scenes eventually." Marron said as she and Bra watched her then looked right behind Pan.

"Yeah really, it's all about having a soft side."

"Wrong. Those movies are always about mushy and sappy feel-" Pan stopped in mid-sentence as she seemed to bump into something once again. She tensed up a little and gulped. _'I hope it's not who I think it is…'_She thought not wanting to turn to see.

"Hey Trunks, why'd you stop?" Goten asked, stopping right behind his best friend, answering Pan's thought.

"Your niece has a tendency of walking into me today."

"Uh…sorry." Pan said nervously, stepping back a little.

"Oh, no you don't." Trunks said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to him. "That would be strike two for you, Pan."

"I said I was sorry. Trunks! Now let me go!" She pleaded a little.

Trunks just grinned a little, ignoring Pan and looked to his sister. "Bra, go ahead and toss the movie in. I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"Alright!" Bra tossed the movie into the player then turned off the lights and sat down on the couch.

"Come on Goten, lets join." Trunks said, carrying Pan over to the couch and taking the spot he sat in earlier with Pan held down on his lap.

"Trunks, let go of me! I never asked for this!" She complained as she tried to break free from his grip.

"Sure you did, Pan. It's what you get for walking into me a second time." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"I take that it's your turn to torture me?" She came to the conclusion.

"Sure is and most, if not all, of tomorrow as well." Trunks said getting slightly elbowed in the leg from Goten. "Hey…"

"Stop flirting with my niece." Goten said in a joking manor.

Pan glanced at the television and spaced out a little as she blushed once her uncle said that. _'Is he or just playing around?'_ She thought for a little not even hearing his reply.

"I'm not. Do you think I really would?" Trunks asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Shut up you two before I have to throw something at ya to make you shut up." Bra said, getting their attention and getting Pan's as well.

"Wasn't my fault." Trunks said as he shifted a little on the couch as well with shifting Pan a little.

"Geez Bra, you've been quite moody lately. Would you want to talk about it?" Goten asked being utterly clueless.

"No, I don't want to talk about it and even if I did, I wouldn't talk about it with you. I just want to watch the movie for now." She said, sending Goten a glare, which got all four of them to tremble a bit.

Goten tossed his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, don't kill me! Don't kill me! I haven't done anything!" He pleaded in fear.

Pan, Trunks and Marron looked back between the two for a moment then busted up laughing at Goten.

"You're pathetic, Uncle Goten." Pan said after they started to calm down a bit and feeling a bit more relaxed. She leaned back against Trunks and placed her arms right over his while leaning her head beside his.

"Yeah really."

"Oh who asked you..?" Goten said before entirely shutting up.

Bra sat back in the couch as the movie itself begun, hoping no one else would say anything above a whisper.

Trunks leaned over to whisper in Pan's ear. "I know that you know what Bra is upset about. Mind telling me what's wrong with my little sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered back.

"Don't lie to me; I have a right to know. If you don't tell me, I'll find a way to make you."

Several things ran though her head the she looked at him with a _you wouldn't do anything like…_ look. He lightly chuckled at her facial expression and shook his head slightly.

"No, But I'll think of something."

"Fine, sometime later I'll let you in." She whispered, giving in.

"Good, you better." Trunks whispered as they both started watching the movie.

Off and on throughout the first half of the movie, Pan had been rolling her eyes and sighed at certain scenes. Along with averting her eyes to the ceiling as if there was something more interesting there. She shifted herself a little time to time to get a little more comfortable of her capturer's lap.

Just about every time she moved a little, Trunks would glance out of the corner of his eye at her for a moment before looking back at the movie. He would slightly loosen the grip he had around her waist enough, just so she could get comfortable. He also noticed her slightly fidgeting around at certain scenes he knew she didn't care much at all for.

"Stop moving around, it's distracting." Trunks whispered into Pan's ear.

"If it was so boring and mushy, I probably wouldn't be. I just can't stand it." She whispered back.

"That's exactly what I thought about it when I was under 17, but that changed. It only comes with being mature and you are almost a young adult. You could probably learn something from watching it."

"Oh, and like what can I learn from this? How to kiss or something? Heck, it doesn't take much to know how to do that." She peered over at Bra and Marron for a moment, seeing that they were getting all teary-eyed, then looked back to the ceiling.

"But I bet you still haven't had a real kiss yet, huh?" Trunks asked with a light chuckle, seeing Pan rolling her eyes a little without a reply, telling him he was right. "You're still so much like a kid, Pan. Age and physical change doesn't make someone mature."

Pan glared at him. She felt like she was getting lectured.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, if that's what you are thinking. That's your father's job. So let me ask you this, do you consider your uncle mature?"

She would think about it for a moment, actually giving it thought. "No…but he has his moments where he can act mature."

"True, but for him, mental maturity isn't always there." He couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "But being mature consists of three forms and you should know what those are already."

A quiet, yet drawn out sigh came from Pan. "Physical…Mental…Emotional…"

"See, you are a smart girl." He stated. "You just need to work on becoming mentally and emotionally mature. Once you allow yourself develop that, you will see things you never really noticed before."

She listened to what he had to say. Her eyes shifted now as she turned her head away for a moment, thinking about it.

"I don't think you would want to be treated like a kid the rest of you life, just because of acting liking one. You see how Goten is everyday, dating, and how ChiChi tends to baby him. And not to be disrespectful, even how Goku was when nothing serious was going on. I need not to explain that part. So I don't think you really want to do that."

Pan let out a groan and thought for a moment before tilting her head a little, looking at him. "You're right about that part…I don't want to be babied forever…and having to babysit Grandpa wasn't too much fun… I really don't want to end up like them. Unlike Goten, I could care less for dating since the few times I have been on, they always seem to run away like chickens."

"I could actually understand why. They're just intimidated saps that don't really know what they'd be missing." Trunks said as Pan just raised a brow to him.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" She questioned.

"Well, it's not an everyday thing to find a girl who's actually strong enough to handle herself in tight situations. It's a natural part of a guys' ego to actually be the one to protect a girl from harm and not the other way around." As he watches her, temptation begins to arise. With her so close and the slight look in her eyes that he just couldn't place.

Inwardly, Pan was a bit surprised that he explained that to her, but she should have known that herself. As she noticed he went quiet, she noticed an unusual emotion showing through his crystal blue eyes. She gulped a little and forced her eyes away.

He held in a small sigh, unable to decide if it should be of relief or not. Shifting his legs a little to get a bit more comfortable, got her attention off of her mind. "Now finish watching the movie, before I have to torment you."

She took a quick glance at the screen then placed her head back down on his shoulder. "Oh? Like what would you exactly do if I didn't?"

"I could tickle you, but that would just upset Bra. I could tease you, or easily embarrass you somehow."

"Like how would you do that?" She whispered as if daring him to.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. "You would probably get mad at me if I did. First, you'd have to promise me you wouldn't blow a stack, if you dare me, that is."

"Alright, you're on. Let's see if you have real guts to." She had an idea of what he was talking about and tilted her head to the side again looking at him.

"Oh, I have the guts to." Trunks tilted his head down a little and towards her as they both closed their eyes. _'I better make this good.'_

Marron glanced over at the two from the corner of her eye. Lightly elbowing Bra to get her attention, she raised her right hand leaning over to her blue-haired friend. "Look Bra, something is about to happen."

Bra leaned forward a little and glanced over to her brother and Pan as Marron did the same to witness what was about to happen, knowing they can really tease her for this.

Trunks slowly moved his face down towards Pan, lightly pressing his lips against hers. He moved an arm from her waist and raised his hand to her face, brushing her bangs to the side a little and lightly ran his thumb right under her blushing cheek. What he wasn't expecting was that Pan kissed him back a bit hungrily, taking him by surprise.

'_What's this! She wasn't just tempting me, she actually wanted me to kiss her?'_ He thought as his eyes opened widely and blinked a few times at her before closing them again and couldn't help but to deepen the kiss.

After sharing a kiss which felt to last longer than it really did, he moved his head back. With a smirk upon his face, he glanced down at her, seeing the rosy color in her face.

Pan opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was a bit surprised that he actually has the guts to do that. It was obvious that Trunks enjoyed kissing her. She couldn't help but to keep her eyes fixated upon his.

By then, the two observers had gone back to the movie, after seeing every last moment of the scene. They couldn't help but to have huge smirks upon their face.

"I told you." He removed his hand from her cheek and returned it to where it previously was. "Now, how was that for your first kiss?"

"Alright…so you proved me wrong." She whispered before adding on. "But it was great."

Trunks smirked and leaned to her ear then whispered, "I'm glad you think so. I was going to wait a while before giving that to you." He said, rested his head against the back of the couch.

She raised a brow to him. _'Wait a while? What's that suppose to-'_

"Now watch the rest of the movie." He said, shifting her around a little, to where she had to.

She groaned a little, noticing she didn't have a say this time. It wasn't long before her mind would wonder back to the kiss and the thoughts of what he exactly meant.

As the movie came to an end, Bra and Marron were practically in tears because of its sad ending. Goten didn't have too much of a gut to prevent his bottom lip from quivering. Pan and Trunks only felt a bit of pity, but nothing else.

"Its finally over!" Pan said sitting up straight with her arms into the air, only to get looked at Bra, Marron and Goten.

Trunks just held in a light chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Now can you let me go? I need to go do something urgent." She squirmed around a bit.

"I can, but you got to come back." Trunks said, releasing his grip from her waist as she quickly got up from his lap.

"Whatever." Pan said, jumping over Goten and hurried down the hall.

Goten just sat there for a little while, blinking a bit, after Pan used him as a hurdle. "Is it me or does she not like the type of movie?" Goten questioned as it never really dawned on him to register it along time ago.

The three practically smacked themselves mentally, seeing that Goten knew less than what they did about Pan.

"It's a bit of a surprise that you are oblivious to Pan's personality and you're the one related to her." Trunks started. "We seem to know her better than you do. It might be good if you actually get to hang around her more then you can figure out everything she likes and hates."

"Yeah, really." Bra and Marron agreed.

"And yes, she hates those types of movies." The three said in unison as they all looked at Goten.

"Oh, well I'm just usually too busy to do that."

"Yeah…only with dating that is…" Bra muttered under her breath and looked away.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?" Goten questioned.

Trunks could feel the same tension from earlier returning and getting the idea what Bra has been cold and upset about had to do with his best friend. _'Naw Bra can't be jealous about Goten dating Paris…or could she? Why though?'_Trunks thought for a moment.

"Every-" Bra started to say but was cut off.

"Goten, I believe what she means is that it's all you actually do. You don't work, so you have all the time in the world and that the only thing you do to waste the time and you call that being busy." Trunks said readying himself to give a bit of a talk.

"Precisely." Bra said.

"If you really want to know what being busy is all about, try dealing with everything I have to go through for days on end. That includes planning and attending board meetings, going through stack loads of papers, buying out other businesses, making deals and that's only the tip of the iceberg. Try working hours on end without getting much of a break, sometimes not any at all. Days where you don't have time to take a lunch break or any breaks at all for at least ten to even twelve hours a day. Then being too exhausted to do anything else besides having to rest up enough to do the same thing the next day." Trunks let out a sigh. "Try doing all that for nearly eight years."

"You know Goten, Trunks is right about that." Gohan said from the living room wall near the hall and turned on the living room lights.

Everyone quickly shut their eyes closed from the sudden bust of light.

"Gohan, did you have to turn all the lights on at once?" Goten questioned, having a blind spot in his vision for a while.

"Well maybe not all at once, but why let you four talk in the dark?" Gohan gave a light chuckle and walked over near the small group.

"Hey Gohan, could you please give us a bit of a warning before you turn the lights on like that again?" Trunks asked kindly.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Gohan looked over at his brother. "Anyway, what you do claim as being busy, it really isn't, it's just play. You're just finding a way to take up all the time you actually have. To be busy really is doing something productive with your time like having a job, making a living and keeping up with things going on around you. There are times to play around, in your case dating, but there are times not to. Mother was too lenient with you, but she was quite stern with me."

Goten looked slightly confused yet understood it. "Well I guess so."

"Yeah." Gohan and Trunks said.

"Well, why don't you try working for once? It could do some good. Heck, Bra here is going to start working shortly, which is going to help me in the long run to where I don't have to pull anymore long nights and I'll be able to get off at a decent time." Trunks said. "And probably in time, she'll take over once I'm ready to retire."

Goten looked over at Bra with a puzzled look. "Really? You don't really seem to be the type who would get involved with a family business, Bra."

"Well that just shows how much you know." Bra said.

"Goten, it might be better if you actually spend more time with friends and family to get caught up on what's going on with everyone now days rather than isolating yourself by dating almost every waking minute." Gohan finished. "Trunks, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, sure thing, Gohan." Trunks was about to stand up, but Bra and Marron got up and walked behind the couch then pushed him back down. "Huh?"

"We're going to get something to drink, so you two could talk. You're coming too, right Goten?" Bra said.

"I am?" Goten questioned, only to receive nudges from them as they headed into the other room. "Oh, um, right." Goten got up and followed the girls to the kitchen.

"I bet those girls are up to something." Gohan said, watching the three leave then turned to Trunks.

"I wouldn't be surprised, to what I know trough Pan, Bra and Marron has been making parts of her day miserable."

"I could see that being so, but they also think I only wanted to have a serious talk with you for some reason that's beyond me."

"So what is it you'd like to talk to me about?" Trunks asked and thought. _'I hope he wasn't standing there or walked by when I kissed Pan…who knows what would happen if he would have seen that.'_

"I just wanted to ask you a favor is all. So if you were expecting a pep talk or something along that line, I have no reason to give you one."

Trunks relaxed a little. "So what's the favor?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind training Pan for a while, went you have the time. I would myself, but I don't get much time to even train on my own. I know she'd appreciate if you did and both of you could get some more training in, if it's not a problem with you." Gohan asked.

"Of course I wouldn't mind it, but I'll only be able to on my days off, mainly on weekends. Until Bra starts working and taking some work off my hands like I mentioned a little while ago."

"When exactly is she supposed to start anyway?"

Trunks thought about it for a moment. "A week or two from now, I believe." He said.

"That's not too far off. Thanks for accepting to train her, maybe you could help her somehow to reach super saiyan since she's still trying. She's not fairing too well on achieving it by training on her own."

"Alright, no problem. About her reaching super saiyan, I'll try getting her to it no later than the day before her birthday, just for a challenge."

Gohan lightly chuckled. "Well, if you think you can get her there within the next three and a half weeks, more power to you. How about this, I'll make a bet with you. If you could pull that off, you could think of a request of something to ask me and I won't refuse it. If not, you'd have to do something for me. Deal?" Gohan said, holding his hand out to see if Trunks would accept.

Trunks thought about it for a moment, quite confident that he could pull it off. "Alright Gohan, you got yourself a deal." He said, firmly shaking Gohan's hand in acceptance.

In the hall, Marron and Bra stood listening in and sighed from being rather disappointed in hearing what the little conversation was.

Pan walked up behind the two girls. "What's going on?" She asked as they jumped a little and turned to see Pan.

"Oh nothing too important, your dad's talking to Trunks." Bra said.

Pan slightly gulped a bit and stiffened up as they both noticed her reaction. "Uh…what about exactly?" She asked, hoping her father didn't know anything about what happened about an hour earlier, as Goten walk out of the kitchen and to join the girls.

"They made a bet on you." Marron and Bra said in unison and watched Pan's facial expression change to a bewildered look.

"Like?" She questioned.

"You'll find out, I'm sure Trunks will tell you." Bra said. "So relax, it's not like your dad saw-" Bra was cut off when a quick hand was place over her mouth, which belonged to Pan.

"You didn't..!" Pan hissed, glaring at Bra and Marron. _'I would like to hope they didn't see that kiss, but something tells me they did…'_Pan though and glanced over at Goten, who just had a rather dumbfounded look on his face and completely lost then looked back at the other two. "Don't say a single word about that, especially in the open." Pan's words sound like venom to them.

Bra and Marron gulped, throwing their hands up in defense and nodded, knowing better than to push things any further than that, when Pan sounds like that. Pan removed her hand away from Bra's mouth and sighed slightly.

"So Bra, do you have a pair of pajamas I can use for the night?" Pan asked.

"Of course I do, but…"

"But what?"

"They're not really your style to what you would say." Bra said.

"Pajamas are pajamas. It's better than sleeping in street clothes." Pan said.

"You have a point there. Are you saying you already want to get ready for the night?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, why not? Just means I won't have to change later, when I do get tired."

"Another point made." Marron said. "Maybe we should just go ahead and change."

"Alright." Bra said as the three started up the stairs to change.

Goten shrugged a little after listening to the girls conversation and walked into the living room to find something to occupy him for a little.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pan was the first to be entirely changed into a baby blue pair of pajamas pants with a matching spaghetti strap top while Bra and Marron was still in the process of changing. Pan looked at it with a _you gotta be kidding me_ look as she glanced over at Bra, acknowledging a familiar smirk on Bra's face.

"Don't you dare think about complaining because of the top, Pan." Bra said then added, "It does look good on you."

"I agree." Marron said, looking over to Pan.

Pan just rolled her eyes and slightly sighed. _'I can't believe this…and any moment I know they are going to bring something up…'_ Pan thought. "Fine then…"

"So what was the deal that you and my brother-" Bra started to say but was cut off by Pan.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Pan said with a blush forming on her cheeks. She would slowly inch towards the door, hoping they won't notice.

"Why not?" Bra questioned.

"It was cute, it looked like both of you were into it." Marron said, clasping her hands together.

With them bringing it up, Pan's blush continued to darken every few seconds and she let out a sigh. "Remind me later tonight and I'll tell you before we go to bed…" Pan said, giving in as she reached for the door and walked out.

"Alright!" Bra and Marron chimed in unison.

Pan hurried down the stairs and stopped once she reached the last step. If she didn't stop, she probably would have run right into her mother.

"You need to be careful sweetie, especially running down the stairs." Videl said.

"Yes, Mama. Sorry." Pan said, following Videl into the living room. "So are you and Papa getting ready to go home?" She asked.

"Yes we are, it's starting to get late and we have something to do in the morning." Videl said. walking over to Gohan.

"Yeah, we'll see you sometime tomorrow. Now you better behave yourself." Gohan lightly chuckled, giving his daughter a hug.

"What is there I can do to get in trouble?" Pan said innocently.

"Everything!" Trunks and Goten just had to say from the couch as they were playing video games.

"Who asked you?" Pan questioned, directing it to Trunks and her uncle, while giving her mother a hug.

"So?" The boys said.

"That could be so true." Gohan chuckled a little. "Well don't get into too much trouble then or Vegeta would have your skin."

"I know, I'll try not to…Bye Mama, bye Papa."

"Have fun, honey." They both said then walked out.

Pan looked over to the couch seeing that the two boys were sitting at the ends of the couch. She ran over and jumped over the back of the couch, landing right in between them, causing them to jump a little and nearly losing their grip on the controllers. "Wha'cha playing?" She asked with a light giggle.

"Don't do that!" They both shouted and regained their grip.

"Alright. But could I play winner next?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." They said focusing on the game.

"That was a cheap shot, Goten!" Trunks said a bit irritated practically tossing up the controller in his defeat then passed it to Pan. "Here ya go, Pan. Do me a favor and kick your uncle's ass at it."

"Sure can do! Prepare to die."

"Then bring it on." Goten said as they started the match.

"I'm just going to go get a drink from the kitchen. You want anything Pan?" Trunks asked as he got up from the couch. _'She looks pretty good in pajamas like that. '_He thought after getting a look at her.

"Sure, RootBeer I guess."

"What about me?" Goten whined.

"Sorry man, but you had to beat me too many times as it is, so its pay back." Trunks chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"You may as well relax some, Uncle G. 'Cause you're not going to win."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Pan-chan."

"I'm better at games than you are. Anyways, if you haven't noticed, you're already losing."

"You sneaky little-"Goten started to say.

"Oh come on, I'm even taking it easy on ya." Pan said with a laugh. "But I've been wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

Pan looked around the room for a moment, seeing no one else is around then quickly looked back to the game before Goten could get the upper hand. "Have you ever got the idea that Bra might like you?" She said then thought, _'If she finds out about this, I'm dead.'_

"As a friend, yes." Goten said.

"Goten, are you that clueless? Wait don't answer that, I've always known the answer… Yes! You lost!" Pan said then leaned back. "I mean, maybe she has a crush on you or something."

"So what are you trying to get to?"

"You are completely oblivious. I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. Bra has a thing for you, she's jealous of Paris and she's being cold to you is because she wants you to notice that." Pan said in a low voice, so no one else could hear.

"She's actually jealous?" Goten looked dumbfounded.

"Yes. Don't you think that would explain the deal at the mall today?"

"I guess so."

"I'll tell you this, she wouldn't really shut-up about you on our way back from the mall and then Marron had to change the direction of the topic towards me. Just don't tell Bra or Marron that I told you anything. 'Cause Marron would surely tell Bra and Bra would try to kill me, but I did promise them I wouldn't say a word about it..."

"Um, ok." Goten said, trying to register everything in his mind.

"Just pay attention to Bra's attitude towards you and decide about it on your own."

Goten nodded slightly and was about to say something.

"Now what about Bra are you two talking about?" Trunks questioned as he walked over to the couch and sat a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat down then handed Pan her soda. "Here ya go."

"Oh it's nothing, Trunks." Pan said, popping open the soda as Goten already had about three handfuls of popcorn in his mouth and was trying to say something that couldn't be made out.

"That's funny, by what I did hear, it is something." Trunks grinned, getting a look from Pan.

"It's that thing I said I'll tell you at a later time. It's best to be quiet about it like now." Pan whispered, gritting her teeth a little as they heard foot steps coming from the stairs.

"You better… So did you beat Goten's ass?" Trunks questioned, changing the subject.

"What would you think? Of course I did. It's kind of sad that both of you suck at fighting games!" Pan laughed.

"Maybe at games, but you still can't beat us at fighting. Well I take that back, you can beat Goten, but you still haven't taken me down once." Trunks said arrogantly.

Pan placed her soda on the coffee table and stood up, placing her hands onto her hips. "Is that a challenge, Boxerboy?"

"Yeah, why not Panny. You have the next three weekends to at least bring me to my knees." Trunks stated, setting the terms. His facial features slightly changed as he couldn't resist looking her over, noticing how revealing the pajamas were on her.

"All right, you're on." Pan turned around and plopped back down in her spot as Bra and Marron walked towards the couch.

"Anyway, nice pajamas. Did Bra let you borrow them?" Trunks said to tease her. Not even two seconds later, he noticed her fist coming straight for him and quickly moved out of the way from being hit. "Too slow."

"You better watch it, Trunks. 'Cause you are really asking for it." Pan growled. Her Ki started to rise a bit as Goten, Bra and Marron laughed a little.

"I know, I've been asking for it since I was born. Only my dad can carry that through. Yet getting it from _you_ is something _worth_ experiencing." Trunks chucked lightly.

'_What the..! If I didn't know any better I'd say he's not only teasing me, but could he be flirting as well! Oh pay back is going to be a bitch for him.'_ Pan thought with a slightly puzzled look yet serious glare at him. "Oh is that so? Well then when that happens…"

"Then what? Hmm, Pan?"

A smirk crept upon her lips as she flipped her attitude and look. "I'll make sure…you'll enjoy every…moment of it."

The way those words rolled off her tongue, caught him off guard at how bewitching it sounded. Shock appeared on his face as well with a blush and thought of not only getting pounded to a pulp, but other things that those words could also mean.

'_They both are hitting on each other!'_ Bra thought.

Pan stood up rather proudly, seeing that she is winning this conversation. "What's the matter Trunks? Did the cat finally catch your tongue?"

Trunks recovered his composure and glared at Pan. "No, you just caught me off guard." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh? how exactly did I do that?" Pan asked innocently.

"By-" Trunks was about to say but was cut off.

"Brats! Shut-up in there!" Vegeta yelled from the hall, causing them to quiet down.

"Vegeta! Stop the yelling or no-" Bulma started.

"Fine." Vegeta said.

"Don't stay up too late you guys." Bulma said, as she and Vegeta headed to their room.

"We won't." They said, all with disgusted looks.

"At least we know it's still early." Pan said rolling her eyes a little. "So what's there to do now?"

"We could get into another movie or two." Bra said.

"There is no way I'm going to sit through and watch another one of those movies you enjoy watching!" Pan stated.

"I have to agree with Pan on that." Trunks said. "You don't know how much trouble it is keeping her still."

"Oh, I bet it would be easy to keep her still as long as you're-" Bra started.

"Uncle Goten! You ate all that popcorn!" Pan shouted, watching her uncle finishing off the big bowl.

"What? I was hungry and you guys were just rambling on." Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"Awe man, I didn't pop all that popcorn for only you. I think you could go get some more." Trunks said.

"Alright, sorry." Goten got up and went into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll get a deck of cards." Trunks stated and walked off.

Pan looked over at Bra with a glare. "Bra, if I were you, I would watch what you say. It would be like if I was going to say everything about you liking Goten. How would you feel?" Pan said in a light whisper. _'Although I have already spilled the beans once, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'_

"She's got a point there, Bra." Marron said.

"Alright, all right then." Bra sighed a little in defeat and walked over to the stereo and turned on some soft rock music just for easy listening.

Pan sat back down in the middle of the couch and lightly sighed. Closing her eyes, she would take in the tranquility of the moment, but all she could imagine was Trunks.

Marron watched Bra walk over to the lighting controls and dimmed the lights down. Both of them, walked into the kitchen to get a drink with mischievous grins.

Trunks returned to the living room, noticing the lights dimmed. He shrugged it off and made his way back to the couch to find only Pan was in the room._ 'Dear lil' sis and Marron is up to something.'_ He thought, sitting down and placing the cards on the table.

Pan opened her eyes at feeling his presence and glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. "I've been wondering…What did you mean, when you said you were going to wait before giving me a kiss?" She questioned, looking away with shade of crimson upon her cheeks.

Her question brought a blush upon his face as he slightly rubbed the back of his head. "Well…um…I was going to…uh…Wait 'til you were legal before I did…" He said as his voice sound shaky.

"Why?" She asked as she leaned against him.

"'Cause a…girl needs to be at least kissed once by her eighteenth birthday…"

"Oh…" She said, hiding her disappointment.

"Now a question for you. Were you just testing my will power or…did you really wanted to be kissed?" He glanced down at her.

Pan lightly laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. What would give you that idea?"

"The fact that you returned it like you did."

"I did?" She said to only get a nod from him. "Alright, both then."

"Really?" Both of their blushes darkened.

"Yeah." She said, making eye contact with him and getting lost in his blue eyes.

They didn't notice that they were slowly inching closer, until they could feel one another's breath.

"Yea! I got more popcorn!" Goten said aloud, carrying two bowls of popcorn in front of him.

This snapped the two out of their lustful gazes and glanced away from each other, blushes burning their cheeks before Goten could notice.

Pan scooted a little away from Trunks to make it a little less obvious. "It's about time! How much more did you make?"

"About twice the amount."

"Geez Goten, how many stomachs do you have?" Trunks questioned.

"One, I think." Goten said placing two big bowls on the coffee table and sitting down at the end of the table.

"Remember? He's just a huge stomach with a head and limbs." Pan said.

"I'd say so."

"We got some drinks." Bra said, walking around the couch and placing an armful of sodas down, along with Marron. Bra and Marron laughed to themselves at the sight of them blushing.

"Well, since we're all back in here now, lets get started." Trunks said grabbing the deck and shuffled. "We're going to play poker and that's all."

"All right." Everyone agreed.

After two hours of playing poker, everyone was beginning to feel sleep wanting to take them over.

Bra and Marron gave up on playing just a little while ago and just sat there, drinking down on their last soda for the night. They were watching Pan, Trunks and Goten finish the last round.

Goten took a look at his final hand of cards and sighed.

"So what do you…have, Uncle Goten?" Pan yawned in the middle of her sentence.

Goten placed his hand down on the table. "All I have is a pair of nine's…"

"Sucks for you." Trunks and Pan said in unison.

"You next, Trunks. What's in your hand?"

"Three kings." He said showing his cards. "Try beating that, Panny."

Pan solemnly sighed and smirked, putting her cards. "Four aces! In your face!"

"How in the hell?" Trunks practically jumped up and glared at her.

Pan fell over laughing at him. "I don't know, maybe it's because you're bad at shuffling."

"Now you're the one asking for it!" Trunks smirked as he quickly leaned over her and started tickling her sides.

"No! Not that!" She laughed and squirming underneath him.

"Too bad, you brought it upon yourself." He didn't care what the others would be thinking as he sat completely on top of her, preventing her from getting away.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Pan pleaded while thinking with a blush. _'I really don't mind him being on top of me at anytime but not while tickling me.'_

"Nope, not until I want to." Trunks kept this up for a couple of minutes before stopping and getting off of Pan.

"You two really did get rather close within the past few years." Goten said once the tickling session was over with.

"You could say that, Goten." Trunks said

Pan lied on the couch panting to catch her breath. "That was…so unfair…" She said between breaths.

"Of course it was. Now be careful or I'll be more than glad to do that again."

'_Here they go again with flirting with one another in their own way.'_ Bra and Marron thought.

Pan sat up and looked at him. "Well, maybe I don't want to be careful."

"Then I'll start tickling you again, if that's how you want it."

"As much as we would just enjoy watching and listening to you either taunt, or should I say _tease_ each other, some of us would like to get some sleep, you know." Bra said looking at her brother and best friend and causing them to stop their antagonizing.

"Yeah… Well I'm ready to hit the sack for the night." Pan yawned, getting up from the couch.

"Then it's settled, time for bed." Bra and Marron got up from the floor and stretched out a little.

"See ya guys in the morning." The three girls said as they started towards the stairs.

"Goodnight girls." Trunks and Goten said then looked to each other.

"We may as well too." Goten said.

"Yeah, well crash wherever ya want. I need to get some well needed rest." Trunks said starting towards the stairs.

"You don't mind if I crash on the couch in your room, do ya?"

"If that's where you want to sleep, go a head. It will not bother me. Just don't sleep talk about food."

"I'll try not to." Goten said following Trunks.

In Bra's room, Bra was getting settled into her bed as Pan and Marron crawled into sleeping bags on the floor.

"So Pan…" Bra started. "Enlighten us about you and my brother."

"What's there to know? I knew you both seen it. So what's there to tell?"

"How it came about?" Marron said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Well…you can say that I sort of dared him in a way, to see if he actually would do it, but…"

"But what?" They both questioned.

"But when someone…" Pan started while glaring at Bra. "Had to turn on the radio to certain type of music and turned down the lights then left the room…"

"What else?"

"We started talking…apparently he was planning on…kissing me at least one by my birthday for some half-assed reason he made up on the spot…"

"Oh, really now? You know what that means, right?" Bra said.

"No, I don't." Pan said sarcastically. "But I don't think it will really happen." She rolled over and closing her eyes.

"Don't doubt it."

"It's hard not to…Anyways, he can have anyone he wants. What sort of chance would I have against anyone who looks like a model?"

"Because he knows you and he knows you are not a gold digger. Did you even notice that he was flirting with you in a different way than he would with others?"

"By antagonizing me? We've been like that for a couple years, so it's only normal between us. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Alright, goodnight." Bra and Marron said and within a few minutes they were asleep.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trunks rolled onto his back as he started to wake. He could hear the girls talking loudly as they walked through the hall. Well Bra and Marron that is. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. _'They're already up? What time is it?_' He glanced over to his right at the clock. _'Nine? It's a little later than I though. I guess I better get up before father decides to come and makes me...'_ A sigh escaped from him as he rolled out of bed.

Trunks looked over to the couch, noticing Goten was sprawled out. Goten's right arm hanging off the couch, the other tossed over his head, hanging off the arm rest; his left leg was hanging half way off the back of the couch and the other, hanging over the edge of the other arm rest. Trunks lightly chuckled and reached for his camera he had in a drawer.

He quietly walked over and took a picture of Goten. _'That should be good. Now it's time to wake up with a nice shower.'_ Trunks thought, putting the camera back then headed to the bathroom.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Pan tilted her head up, letting the water run down her face and through her hair, rinsing the last bit of conditioner out. Turning off the shower, she pulled on the closest towel to dry her face. _'I wonder how fast things are going to move…'_ She sighed. _'Although I do like it…but I wouldn't be surprised if he's just teasing me…oh well.'_ A light smile came across her face as she continued to dry off.

The smell of something cooking finally lingered to the bathroom, pulling Pan from her thoughts. To her, it did smell appetizing at first, but then smelled like it was burning. _'I hope it's not who I think whose making breakfast.'_ Pan thought as she put on her new black shirt and cargo knickers.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she glanced into the kitchen and sighed. _'I knew it…Bulma's trying to cook again. Well there goes breakfast…'_Sighing once again, she walked into the living room, noticing Bra, Marron and Goten sitting around.

"Man…what to do about food? I'm starving…" Goten complained.

"Oh stop complaining, I'm hungry too… But it's not like you're going to die in five minutes if you don't get something to eat." Bra said, crossing her arms.

"But I feel like I will." Goten whined.

"Now that I really think about it, Uncle Goten, you really are a lot like grandpa. I mean you're always complaining about food…" Pan said as everyone looked at her.

"What could I say? I can't argue about that. You can't say you're not hungry, Panny." Goten said.

"Of course I'm hungry, but you don't see me whining and complaining about it. So there's no point for you to complain."

"You actually look alive now, Pan." Bra laughed. "Instead of something that just crawled out of the ground."

"Bra…first off, I don't usually get up this early on Sundays and it's not my fault I look like a zombie sometimes."

"What about you looking like a zombie?" Trunks asked as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing…" Pan said.

"We woke her up and she looked dead." Bra said.

"Yeah." Marron agreed.

"I see. Well, I can tell mother ruined breakfast so…lets just go out for breakfast. My treat."

"That's the best thing I've heard today!" Goten said.

"Sounds good!" The girls chimed.

'_This is going to be expensive, but when isn't it? It's never a problem.'_ Trunks thought. "Well lets get going then." He said as everyone headed to the door at the same time.

"I call shot gun!" Pan shouted before anyone else could.

"Do you always have to be quick on the trigger, Pan?" Bra said.

"Of course I do."

Once they got to the end of the walk way, Trunks pulled out a capsule from his pocket and pressed the button then tossed it a little ways away. After the puff of cloud faded, there appeared a brand new zircon-blue convertible Jaguar XK. Pan, Goten and Marron took a moment to look at it in awe.

"Like it?"

"Yeah."

"When did you get this?" Goten asked.

"About two months ago."

"Nice." Pan and Goten said in unison.

"Yeah. Lets get going." Trunks said in a shooing manor and walked over to the driver door.

Pan hurried around to the other side of the car and quickly got in while Goten, Bra and Marron hopped into the back seat, then off they went once everyone was buckled up.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

"That hit the spot!" Goten said as he patted his full gut.

"I bet it did. I'm going to go pay the bill." Trunks said, getting up to do just that.

"You are such a pig, Uncle Goten…" Pan said with a sigh. "But you never cease to amaze us…"

"Yeah really…" Bra agreed.

"What could I say…" Goten stopped for a moment. "Hold that thought, I'll be back in a little." He said getting up from his spot at the table and headed off to the restroom.

'_Whatever.'_ Bra and Pan thought.

"Anyway…" Bra looked around the table. "What are we going to do today?"

"Beats me." Marron answered.

Pan gazed out the window thinking to herself.

"Earth to Pan…Hello!" Bra said, instantly snapping Pan back to reality.

"What?"

"Geez cool it. What's your plan for today?"

"I'm not too sure yet."

"I see." Both Marron and Bra said.

"How about we-" Bra was about to say.

"If it has anything to do with the mall or any clothing stores, count me out. Anyways, I'm going to be spending the day out with-" Pan was cut off.

"Me." Trunks finished saying as he reached the table.

"Oh really? You two are spending the day together?" Bra and Marron asked in unison.

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" Trunks said.

Bra gained a grin, thinking about teasing them. "I bet you two are going to go somewhere and-" Bra started saying and getting glares from the both of them.

"Bra! It's not like that!" Pan stood up, slamming her fists down on the table. _ 'Wish it was…'_She thought then lightened up a little. Letting out a sigh, she walked away from the table heading to the door.

The three watched Pan leave before Trunks turned to his sister.

"Grow up Bra. You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut as well with keeping your nose out of things." Trunks said in a low frustrated growl at his sister.

"Don't get so defensive if there isn't anything between you two. Besides, you know I get that from mom." Bra stated.

"Whatever. Wait here for Goten to return before coming outside." He said, walking away.

"I guess he has a point. All we've been doing is brown-nosing." Marron said.

Bra let out a sigh. "It keeps me from thinking about my own problem…"

Outside, Pan was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. _'I cannot believe it! The day just started… how can Bra be so blunt and inconsiderate? I should give her a taste of her own medicine. At least Uncle Goten knows everything about how Bra feels towards him. Maybe I should stand by and watch as he ends up spilling that he knows.'_She thought for the moment, closing her eyes as a smirk appeared on her face and lightly laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Trunks asked as he walked over to her. "Something torturous to do to my sister, I hope."

"You can say that in a way or I just might sit back and wait for the moment her little secret gets out. Until she finds out that I told Goten all about it."

"Oh yeah, you still haven't told me what it is so spill it or…I'll have to figure something out to torture you by." Trunks said with a smirk.

"If you must know, it's very simple. To put it in a nut shell, Bra has a crush on my uncle, but he's too blind to actually see it, since he's so wrapped up in Paris. Bra is jealous of her."

"Goten cannot be blind if he knows, but then again things don't come easily to him."

"Yup. The only way it will really hit him is if he and Paris breaks up and Bra makes a fast move."

"Fun…" Trunks said sarcastically. "Well, if it's all right with you, would you like it if we drop those three off at the mall for a couple hours while we find something to do?"

"By all means, please do!" Pan said, giving a pleading look. "I cannot stand being with them for so long, I'll go crazy."

Trunks chuckled at her reply. "Alright then, Panny. We could go to the arcades or see a movie."

"Sounds like fun. Oh, and I think the fair starts tonight."

"Really? Where did you hear that from?" Trunks asked.

She pushed off the wall and turned around, pointing to the flyer that was behind her. "Right there. We don't need to tell them about it, they'll find out one way or another."

"Alright."

"So where are we off to now?" The three asked as they walked out of the building and spotted Trunks and Pan.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now lets go." Trunks said as they all piled into his car.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Soon after, Trunks pulled up against a curb, right out side of one of the biggest stores of the mall for a short time.

"You three in the back, this is where you get off."

"Ah, the mall!" Bra and Marron chimed and hurried out of the car.

"Oh happy joy…I get to be the bag boy…" Goten sarcastically said as he got out.

"Indeed and enjoy. Just give me a call when you're all done. Good luck on being the bag boy of the day, Goten." Trunks chuckled.

"Yeah, you're going to need it." Pan laughed.

"Gee, how thoughtful of ya to say that." Goten said yet again sarcastically.

"Come on, hurry up Goten!" Bra and Marron called to him.

"Later." Trunks said, moving away from the curb and looked over at Pan. "First off, arcades?"

"Sure."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

After a couple hours in the arcades, Trunks was getting a bit frustrated from losing to Pan most of the time, but he kept his cool and didn't show it.

"Hey Pan, ready to call it a day here?" Trunks asked as they were almost done playing a round of pool and well obvious that he was losing.

"Yeah, almost."

"Well, it looks like you're beating me again… I'll go get us something to drink ok." Trunks said, walking off.

"I'll be waiting here." Pan said, knocking the rest of her remaining balls into the table's pocket as well with the 8 ball.

Three tall, buff guys watched Pan from across the room for some time and waited until Trunks was out for sight before making their way over. One of them gave the others a signal to start approaching her as he did as well.

Pan was starting to get the feeling that someone has been watching her, hearing footsteps coming towards her.

Two of the guys walked up to the ends of the table and the third one, a few feet behind her, backing her up against the table as Pan turned to face the one that was behind her.

"Well, well. What do we got here?" The black-haired guy behind her said.

"Looks like a real hottie, but a tomboyish hottie this time." A red-head guy added.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll get you some real clothes and have some fun." A blonde guy said.

Pan rolled her eyes at them. "Apparently you don't know who you are dealing with."

"Like we even care."

"Now, why don't you be a good girl and come with us." The black-haired guy said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Pan questioned. "You better get out of my way before you regret it."

"Oh and what exactly can you do to us, missy? Or are you going to get your buddy to take care of us?"

"No, not exactly." Within a second, her fist went right to the black-haired guy's gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Why…you little…bitch!" The guy spattered out and looked over at his buddies. "Get her!"

The other two guys lunged at her as she let out a sigh then easily back flipped over the pool table behind her.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted.

"Stop fooling around and get her!" The black-haired guy demanded as he got up to his feet.

"Right." The two charged around the table towards her.

Pan shook her head as they approached. "You guys don't get it. Oh well, you'll get what you deserve then." She threw a punch at the red-head's stomach then hit his back with her elbow; sending him directly to the floor. She did the same thing with the blond guy.

With two down and who seems to be the boss left. Pan looked over at him with her arms crossed, but she was actually looking a little past him as a smirk across her lips. "I'll give you one more chance to leave me alone, so take it or leave it." She said.

"You…you insolent bitch!" The guy said.

"Ahem. No one calls her that and gets away with it." Trunks said from behind the guy; grabbing his shoulder, turning him around then punched the guy hard, causing the guy to fall hard to the floor.

"Nice going, but-"

"Come on Pan lets go." Trunks grabbed her by the wrist and lead her out.

"Ok..." For some reason, she felt like a kid who just got in trouble.

Out in the car, Trunks sighed and looked over at her. "Pan, you are going to need to be more careful around people now."

She glanced down for a moment before looking at him. "I know, but I was fully aware and you know I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but that wasn't exactly what I was meaning."

"Then what were you meaning?"

"You're not a kid anymore and it definitely shows. You must have had your growth spurt within the last few months."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Anyway, being a tomboy or not, it's not going to stop guys from looking at you. Like I said yesterday, there are more situations you need to deal with."

Pan lowered her head down a little. "I know, but what just happened a little while ago, has been happening for a few weeks now."

"I could understand why. I'm not trying to lecture you, but you just need to be careful when it comes to that. You never know when someone will pull some dirty trick that may make you go unconscious. Saiyan or not…"

A big sigh escaped from her. "…I promise be very careful."

"That's a good girl." He ruffled her hair. "If something happened to you, I would go on a rampage. That is, if your father doesn't first."

She couldn't help but to giggle a little at the thought, causing her to smile. "I know."

"I think its time to go change and get some sparring in. What do you think?"

"You know the answer already."

He chuckled. "Just making sure."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

A little while later, Trunks and Pan was outside of West City and have already started their little _challenge_. Pan was on the attack as Trunks was trying to stay steadfast, blocking every blow she was sending out.

"Come on Pan, is this all you can do? I'm not even trying. I thought you could do better than this." Trunks said.

"Don't take me lightly, Trunks. I'm only warming up." Pan phased out and appeared a little way behind him, dashing towards him with a fist.

"Fine, have it your way then." He said calmly before turning around quickly and grabbed her fist in the palm of his hand. He pushed her back just a little and flipped back to kick her in the chin.

She phased out again for a second quickly before and appeared beside him, giving a strong, swift round-house kick to his side.

'_Damn that hurts. That's going to leave a mark.'_He though, winching at the pain. He quickly moved his arm down, holding her leg to his side prevent her from making any sudden movements. He grabbed her ankle and swept her other leg out from beneath her. Spinning around a few times, he released her ankle, hurling her through the air.

As she was sent through the air, she started to regain her control after twenty yards from where she last knew Trunks was and started to head back that way. All of a sudden, she noticed he wasn't there and stopped to look around to find him. As she took a second to look down, Trunks unexpectedly appeared right above her and dropped down towards her, slamming his right foot to her back.

She clinched her eyes shut tightly as she winched at the sudden pain to her back and on a crash landing towards the ground; cursing under her breath and trying to concentrate. Only several feet from the ground, she released more energy than what she was using before and kept herself from going face first into the ground, yet, a wide crater formed.

Trunks hovered above with his arms crossed for a moment with a smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped from where she was.

"Oh nothing. Have you had enough for yet today, Panny?" Trunks said.

"Would you really want to know?" She quickly shot up into the air and started firing sets of Ki blasts; she put plenty of energy into, directly at him.

Trunks took that as a no and crossed his arms out in front of him, blocking himself from getting openly hit. _'Well she's kicking up her game a little.'_

Pan fired a large blast then phased out quickly. Trunks redirected that final blast, pushing off into a different direction. He blinked a little and scanned over the area for her. She stopped some way behind him before he could pick up on her sudden movements, she started powering up and forming a strong Kamehameha wave for a few seconds before releasing it.

Trunks turned towards her then placed his hands out and quickly formed a Finish Buster attack to counter Pan's Kamehameha wave; pouring more power to his attack.

Pan watched for a moment of what he was doing and noticing he was trying to overpower hers. She added extra energy behind her attack and overpowering him; forcing him and his attack back and down to the ground as the earth right beneath him crumbles around him, creating another crater. Pan grinned until she felt a sudden spike in Trunks' Ki.

As his Ki increased, he turned super saiyan and sent forth a great amount of energy, completely over throwing Pan's attack; before he would realize that he might have over done it a bit. _'Damn…I think that was a little too much…'_

Once she realized that she couldn't do anything to subdue what has already been done, she quickly tried to get out of the line of fire by descending. As she was almost out of the way, the blast briefly hit her, causing her to winch from pain and to lose her control. She started to fall from the sky and nearing the ground; Trunks quickly rushed over to her and catches her before too long.

He lowered to the ground and sat down with her in his arms. "Hey Pan, are you ok?" He asked as he placed a hand on her cheek and lightly shook her as he transformed back to normal.

She opened her eyes slightly and sat up a little in his lap, while bringing a hand to her forehead. "Yeah…I'll be fine after I get a senzu bean."

Trunks lightly laughed. "I would have figured. Well take a moment to rest and then we'll head back a get you one. Unless you would rather just let me carry you back."

Pan stood up a little then looked at Trunks and nodded slightly. "You can carry me, I don't mind."

"Alright then." Trunks got up and picked her up in bridal style and started to take off with her back to Capsule Corps.

Pan held onto him lightly and closed her eyes to rest a bit on the way there. She buried part of her face into his chest with a slight blush upon her cheeks as her sense of smell filled with his pheromones. _'He may be all sweaty…but he smells nice.'_

Trunks smirked a little and glanced down at her in his arms to see that she was slightly resting.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Landing in the back yard of capsule corps. residence, Trunks walked up to the sliding glass door, noticing it was slightly opened. He placed his foot between the door and the frame, opening the door enough to get through with Pan still in his arms. He made his way through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Pan, wake up." He said, shaking her slightly in his arms. "I need to wake up."

She groaned slightly and shook her head no.

He couldn't resist to chuckle. "Come on, you can't stay in my arms forever, you know." He said, only to get another groan from her. Trunks let out a sigh and looked around to see if anyone else was anywhere near by then whispered to her. "Don't make me have to take you to my room and do things to you."

_'What?'_ Her eyes shot open and glanced up at him in shock. "You wouldn't…"

Trunks smirked at her. "Do you want to bet?"

She froze a little a gulped. "Um…uh…"

Trunks chuckled at her. "Where has your mind been wandering to?"

Her cheeks would darken at his question. Honestly, her thoughts haven't been very pure. "Nowhere…I'm innocent, unlike you, pervert."

"Uh-huh… sure you are, little girl." He placed her down in the couch and tickling her. "This is what you get for calling me a pervert."

She grabbed her sides as she couldn't contain her giggles from his assault. A moment later, she winches from the pain her body was feeling.

"Anyway, now that I got your attention, I'll go get you a senzu bean."

"Oh, ok."

"And before we go anywhere else, we both need to clean up some and change." Trunks said as he walked off.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

By the time that Pan and Trunks were done getting cleaned up and changed, it was late in the afternoon. Trunks reached for his cell phone and not a second later, it went off.

"Well, it looks like the shoppers are done." Trunks said. His thumb moving over the accept button, answering the phone. "Yeah Goten?"

"_They're finally done. Can you come by and help with all these bags?"_

"I was thinking about it. How many bags are there?"

"_I don't know. I lost count after ten. Plus I don't want to have to carry everything all night too."_

"I don't have a lot of storage space in my car dude. Bra should have a few empty capsules in her purse. Just capsulate everything."

"_Alright, hang on a moment. Trunks...Ok, that problem is solved. Did you have any clue that the fair is starting tonight? The girls want to go."_

"Yes, I'm fully aware of it. The fairgrounds are only about a mile from where you're at, so you three can walk. Pan and I are about to head over there now. You know how to find us."

"_Oh alright then. I guess we'll see you sometime soon there. Well later."_

"Later." Trunks hung up and looked to Pan.

"They found out, huh?"

"That they did. So expect them to show up."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

After going on a couple rides and dusk starting to set in, Trunks and Pan started to look around to see if they could find the others around the foundation. They started towards on of the biggest rides and heard what sounded like Bra complaining among the bustling crowd.

"Goten…it looks scary…I don't want to go on it." Bra whined as she clinched onto his arm.

"Don't worry about it, Marron and I will be right there with you."

"Yeah. It always seems scary, but you'll get use to it." Marron said, patting Bra on the back.

"Hey Goten! Bra, Marron!" Trunks and Pan called out as they made their way through the crowd and getting their attentions.

"Ah! There they are! Hurry up!" Goten waved them over with his free arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pan asked.

"They're trying to get me to go on this ride…" Bra said before anyone else could answer.

"I can tell. The ride only lasts a couple seconds and it's not as bad as you think."

"You guys are use to height and speed, not me and Marron."

"I like roller coasters." Marron stated.

"Come on Bra, have some backbone and a sense of adventure."

"Fine…" Bra sighed in defeat.

"So I noticed that both of you were _sparring_ earlier, who won?" Goten asked.

Pan looked at Trunks out of the corner of her eye then pointed to him. "Wasn't me…"

"Yeah well, it was getting close and I put out more power than I expected…"

Goten, Bra and Marron looked back and forth between the two.

"Is that a good thing or not?"

"Well…I over did it a little…"

"You're not hurt, are you, Pan?" Bra and Marron quickly questioned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll live." Pan lightly laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"You better."

"She has the potential to reach the next level. I'm surprised how far she has come on her own."

"You mean to become like the rest of us, except for Bra?" Goten questioned only to get a punch in the arm from Bra because of mentioning her. "Oww…"

"Do you really think I can do it, Trunks?" Pan questioned, glancing into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Well do you believe you can?" A smile spread across his face from seeing the way she looked at him. _'Why not answer a question with a question.'_

"Yeah, I think so."

"So I believe you can and so does your father."

Pan gave him a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem, Pan." Trunks said as he patted the top of her head a little and lightly hugged her back.

'_How cute.'_ Bra and Marron thought as Goten just blinked confusedly then shrugged.

"We're up next, come on." Goten said, walking right up to the ride with Bra and Marron as Pan pulled away from Trunks.

"Yes!" Pan said and followed the three with Trunks right behind her.

Once the ride was over, Trunks and Goten headed over to a stand to get the girls some cotton candy and something for them to snack on as the girls went off to help Bra to clean up some.

"Geez Bra, did you just have to vomit?" Pan asked.

"It's not like I was able to stop it…" Bra felt nauseated from the ride.

"At least you didn't get it on us." Pan said.

"We didn't know you get motion sick that bad…" Marron said.

"Yeah and at least you have a change of clothes with you."

"Yeah…Well I'll be out once I change clothes." Bra closed the door to the large bathroom stall to change.

"Just hurry up." Pan said.

After a couple minutes, Bra came out with denim jeans and a red tank top then walked over to wash her hands.

"Are you alright now, Bra?"

"Fairly." She turned off the water.

"Ah good, 'cause I would like my cotton candy now." Said Pan,

"Just curious, are you and my brother just hanging out or on an unofficial date?"

"How should I know? I just think we're hanging out." A blush crept upon her cheeks.

"I was just asking because it seems that you are and are not."

"Don't trying to push it. I'll find out later tonight so cool it."

"There they are." Bra said, as they hurried over towards them.

"Are you feeling better?" Trunks and Goten asked.

"A little."

"A little is better than none at all." Goten said.

"Here, choose which you want." Trunks said holding out a couple sets of cotton candy for the girls as they picked out one each.

"Thanks." They said in unison and started picking at it, tossing pieces into their mouths.

"Well what do you three want to do now?" Goten asked.

"Hm, how about win some prizes."

"Then get on some more rides." Pan and Marron said.

"Sounds good." Trunks and Goten agreed.

"Just count me out on the rides, I'll just wait around. I don't need to lose my stomach again…"

"Well suit yourself Bra."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

After about four to five hours of walking around, getting on rides, the group was starting to get worn down and the crowds started to thin out. Bra and Marron yawned at the same time as the group sat down on a bench. Pan closed her eyes and leaned her head against Trunks as he looked over at his best friend.

"Looks like it's time to call it a day. Don't you think so, Goten?"

"Yeah, they're all tired. I guess I can take Pan home."

"You don't have to do that, Goten. You could head on home, I can take her. Anyway, I need to see if Gohan is still up to talk to him for a little, while after I drop these two off at home." He said pointing to Bra and Marron.

"If you insist. Well I'll see ya sometime later then, Trunks." Goten said getting up, ready to head home.

"Later Goten." Trunks said, as his best friend took off then looked to the girls. "Come on you three, lets get going."

Bra and Marron nodded and yawned again before getting up just as Pan let out a groan.

"Come on, Pan. Wake up." He would shake her a little.

"But…I don't want to…" Pan complained.

"You have all night to sleep and you have to go to school, right?" Trunks said.

Pan let out a sigh and sat up. "Yeah…unfortunately…"

"So I have to get you home before too much later or your dad might get upset."

"I know, I know…" Pan said, getting up.

"Good." He got up and they all started to leave the premises and out to his car.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Back at Capsule Corps. once again, the girls walked in and headed straight up to Bra's room as Trunks went into the kitchen. While Bra and Marron was getting ready for bed, Pan gathered up all her stuff and capsulated everything, putting the capsules in her pockets.

"I'll see you two some other time, later." Pan gave her two friends hugs before walking out of the room and down stairs.

"Look who decided to come home." Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen noticing her son. "So where have you all disappeared to today?"

"Not to defend you in any way mother, but we all ended up going out for breakfast since well, your cooking still haven't improved. Then…" Trunks continued to explain what everyone did. "And I have to take off again to take Pan home."

"I see, well I'm glad to hear that all of you actually got to have some fun. Oh, Gohan called here not too long ago asking when she'd be home."

"What did you tell him?"

"Since I wasn't sure, I just told him that she was most likely out with you. He is up waiting for her to get home."

"I'm ready to go, Trunks."

"Alright, we better get going before your dad comes looking for you. I'll be back soon, mom."

"Take you're time."

"Alright." He said as they headed to the front door and walked out.

"Hey Trunks..?"

"Yes?"

"To be honest, I'm still hurting a little bit and I'm quite tired…could you carry me home?" She asked with a slight blush and yawned.

"You really want me to?" He asked looking at her. _'She's just so cute like that.'_

"Uh-huh, will you?"

"Sure I will." Trunks said then picked her up and took to the air.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Not too long after, they were coming upon the forest and not very far from her house. Pan was thinking a little the entire way that she felt so safe in his arms and that it felt like forever.

She glanced up to him. "Trunks..?"

"Yeah? Is something on your mind?"

"I've just been wondering what you thought spending to day as just hanging out or like a date?"

"Really want to know?" He asked to get a slight nod from her. "Well a little of both in a way."

"How is that?"

"We were really just hanging out and having a good time most of the time, but when we got to the fair and before meeting up with the others…it felt similar to a date…and…carrying you around also feels like a date…"

"Really?" She blushed a bit.

"Yeah…is there something you're expecting?"

"N-no, not really…"

"Come on, Pan. I want you to be able to tell me anything that's on your mind." Trunks paused for a moment. "Plus I know you better than to fall for your innocent tricks. So?"

"It's nothing, Trunks. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so. Anyway, we're here." He lowered to the ground, right out front of the door.

"I know." She felt him shifting her around to put her down on her feet. As she removed her arms from around his neck, she opened the door to see her father sitting on the couch. "Hi Papa."

"Hey Pan, you're home a little late, you know." Gohan said as the two walked in.

"I know."

"Don't worry Pan, you're not in trouble. Goten came by a while ago and said you would be home soon."

"Ok, thanks Papa." Pan walked over to her father, giving him a hug. "I guess I'll go get ready for bed now."

"Good idea, Pan." Gohan said as she took off up to her room. "So Trunks, how did she do today? You know just as well that I was able to feel you both training."

Trunks made his way over to the couch and took a seat. "Well she did pretty well, but I tried to take it easy on her and she wouldn't accept me to do that. You could say she almost had me, but-"

"-You went super saiyan and overpowered her." Gohan finished.

"Yeah. I know she can pull it off and transform, but she just needs the right motivation and timing. Just teasing and taunting her does get her upset to push her limits, but what she needs to get to get there isn't in anger. It just might be that it's in her emotions and feelings."

"You have a point there, but maybe you can get her to think of everyone she knows and cares for getting killed until it gets took much for her and she snaps. That's what my father did to help me to reach it."

"I'll try that on her next weekend and see how close she'll get. It will eventually work, but just have to keep trying."

"Yeah." Gohan got up from the couch, stretching out a little. "Well you could go up there and tell her goodnight if you want."

"Oh no, it's fine. I've gotta get going. Anyways, I'll just see her in a couple of days." Trunks said, getting up.

"You sure? I think she'd like you to at least tell her goodnight."

"Well, all right then." Trunks said then headed to Pan's room and knocked on the door.

"One moment." Pan said as she hopped in bed and sat up. "You can come in now."

Trunks felt a slight wave of nervousness come upon him as he opened the door enough to walk in through. "Hey Pan…"

"Oh hey, what are you still doing here?" She asked with a little bit of surprise.

"Heh, well…" Trunks walked over and sat down beside her for a moment. "Just came to tell you goodnight." He said ruffling her hair a little.

"Is that it?" She seemed a little disappointed.

"Well yeah, mostly." Trunks raised his right hand behind his head, rubbing sheepishly.

Pan raised a brow at him. "What…do you mean mostly?"

"Would you mind if I give you something?"

She raised a brow in slight confused for a moment then shook her head with a blush. "No, I wouldn't mind."

"I was hoping you wouldn't." Trunks took a moment and looked back towards the door, sensing no one was there before turning back to Pan and giving her a kiss.

Her eyes automatically as she kisses him in return. She felt his hand gently touch her cheek and his thumb caressing along her cheek bone. She could feel him pressing his lips firmer against hers, deepening the kiss before withdrawing from her lips.

"There, are you happy now..?...Is that what you wanted before we got here..?"

Pan blushed wildly and nodded. "…Yes…"

He flashed a charming smile to her. "I'd like to hang around and all but just like you have school, I have work." He shifted and raised from her bed to his feet. "Feel free to stop by my office anytime you want during the week. Goodnight, Pan."

"I probably will." She scooted down in her blankets and lied down. "Goodnight, Trunks."

Trunks nodded, shutting her lights off on his way out her bedroom and closing the door behind him. As he made it back to the living room, Gohan stood next to the door.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Trunks."

"No problem, Gohan. Well I better go home myself and get some rest."

"I bet you do. We'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah, later Gohan." Trunks said walking out and took off.

Gohan closed the door and turned off the rest off the lights and headed off to bed himself.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the early morning sunlight peaked through Pan's bedroom window and made its way upon her sleeping face, she groaned softly, pulling the covers over her head; wishing for the light to disappear. Not long after, the sound of her alarm clock going off, echoing loudly within her room.

"Damn it…" She growled, tossing her sheets half way off, blasting the clock into nothing but cinders. She pulled the other pillow over her head, being sandwiched between both pillows as she mumbled something about having a good dream interrupted.

Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come on, Pan, sweetie. You need to get up and ready for school."

"I know... I know…" Pan grumbled. She didn't want to move, but forced herself out of bed. "I'm up…"

"Ok, good. Breakfast will be done by the time you're ready." Said a motherly voice, followed by the sound of footsteps, walking away.

"Man…I hate school…why couldn't it just start in the afternoon..?" She questioned as she grabbed a black shirt and new cargo pants. She made her way out of her room and down the hall a little then into the bathroom. She placed her clothes on the counter, getting the shower ready. She took her time disrobing out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower.

'_I don't know if some things really happened or if I was imagining it…Does Trunks like me more than a friend or just trying to make me feel special?'_

Curiosity was starting to get to her on how Trunks was starting to think about her. She knew that he has been acting differently towards her, giving her a few little surprises and catching her off guard; kind of like she has caught him off guard a couple of times. She was a little surprise to notice that Bra and Marron was encouraging them in their own way.

As she was done showering, she wrapped a towel around her body and turned on the hairdryer and started drying her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a little as reality just really hit her. Before now, she never really thought about her change. A year or two ago, she remembered seeing a rather short and slightly undeveloped self and now she takes the mental note that she's not like that anymore, but a fairly tall, well developed and curved out, young woman; although she hated to admit it that she had one hell of a growth spurt. Now she really understood what Trunks was saying before they went to spar.

She turned off the hairdryer and placed it back down on the counter as she dressed for school. She brushed her hair out and today, she felt like having her hair up and pulled back. She looked around in one of the drawers for a hair tie and quickly but neatly put her hair up into a high pony-tail with a few strands falling in front of her face. Her hair was even about twice the length it was months ago.

She tossed her laundry into the hamper and hurried out of the bathroom and to her room to gather her book bag and make sure she had everything for school, then went down to the kitchen and plopped down at the table.

"Morning, Mama. Morning, Papa."

"Morning, Pan." Gohan hid behind the daily newspaper as he sips his coffee.

"Morning, Sweetie." Videl placed a plate of pancakes along with eggs and sausages in front of Pan and Gohan. "Eat up."

"Thanks, Mama! It looks great!" Pan exclaimed as she started to eat.

"You're welcome."

Gohan placed his coffee cup down and folded up the paper, setting it to the side. He was about to start eating until he looked over at Pan. He blinked a few times before saying something. "Since when have you been putting your hair up?"

"Never, but I just felt like it today." Pan said in between bites. "Why?"

"Just wondering is all. It does make you look a little older though."

"Think so?"

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other for a moment and slightly nods at Pan. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Pan looked at the clock hanging over the kitchen sink and started to scarf down her breakfast.

"Slow down there." Gohan said as he took his time eating.

"Where's the fire?" Videl asked.

"Can't slow down, I must hurry so I'm not late to school." Pan said with a mouthful and quickly finished her breakfast. She pushed the chair back away from the table and grabbed her bag. "Well gotta go. I might go by Capsule Corps after school. Loves you, laters."

"Have a good day." Gohan and Videl said in unison as Pan rushed out.

"Well she seems rather happy today, huh?" Videl said.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what's getting into her."

"She's a young woman. What would you expect."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Sitting in the last class of the day, Pan anxiously waited for the final bell to ring. She glanced down at her math notes for a moment, unable to understand trig at all. _'I hate this class…'_She sighed as she tapped her pencil on her notebook and looked out the window.

'_What a slow day…I wish it would have gone faster…'_She thought as she watched a couple birds in a tree nearby. All day, she hasn't paid much attention to her classes and spent most of the time staring off into space, thinking of everything that has happened in the past two days, about how Trunks is now acting towards her.

She glanced over to the clock. _'Five more minutes…'_ She sighed again, lowering her head down to the table for a moment, keeping her eyes on the clock. Every second seem to drag on at one tenth of its actual speed.

It wasn't long before the bell would ring throughout the school and sound of rustling of papers cloud be heard.

'_Yes! About damn time!'_ She quickly closed her math book and shoved it into her backpack along with her notebook and pencil then quickly got up.

"Have a good day, students. See you all tomorrow." The teacher said.

Within no time, Pan was out of the classroom, but it didn't take very long before the halls become crowded by other students. She let out a sigh, _'End of the school day always seems to be violent with everyone fighting to get out…'_ She just couldn't help but to snicker.

There as been days where the thought of flying over everyone's head just to escape school, but by doing that, she would obtain unwanted attention. Today was just one of those days. Letting out another sigh, she leaned against the lockers to allow the crowd to thin out.

'_I guess I'ill just wait for a little…__'_ She closed her eyes, trying to block out all the random chatter from those passing by. _'I was really hoping to get over to Capsule Corps right away. Not only do I want to visit Trunks, but I need some help with homework…'_She could sense someone walking up to her. She opened eyes slightly/ _'Oh great…what does this airhead want..?'_

"Hey, miss toughie. Have a date for prom yet?" The young man asked as he ran a hand through his short, wild white locks.

"No. Is that the only thing you wanted to know, Kyo?"

"Not really. Will you please go with me?" He asked suavely, with soft amber eyes looking at her. No girl was able to resist his amber eyes…except for one.

"No." She automatically turned him down as she turned to walk away.

"Why not?"

"I have no intention on going in the first place. Plus _if_ I had to go, I wouldn't go with a guy like you. You cannot pull a charming and innocent character over me. I know better than to fall for a stupid trick like that."

"So you think you're too good for me, don't you?" His patience for Pan wore thin. His hand slammed against the locker, only inches in front of her face.

"Actually, yes." She turned to glance at him, holding back a sinister smirk. "I don't like how all you jocks act, being all suave to lure girls into your arms, only to discard them after you get them in bed. If you think you can try to intimidate me just by slamming your hand near me…" She paused for a moment, quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She turned around shoving him up against the lockers and raised him off the floor a few inches.

The look of fear could be seen in the young man's amber eyes as he placed his hands on her wrist, trying to force her grip to loosen.

"…Then you're wrong. You may only think that I act tough and strong, but for you're information, I am. So don't even think of messing with me or you'll get hurt." She finished, letting go of his collar. She knew there was a crowd around them, but she just grabbed her backpack and walked off towards the stairs to the roof as everyone cleared a path for her.

Pan ran up the flight of stairs and glanced back to make sure no one was following her. Closing the rooftop door, she glanced around once more and shot off into the sky, heading straight to Capsule Corps.

Pan hovered outside of Trunks' office window and it appeared to be open. She glanced around for a moment, noticing that he wasn't in at the moment. _'Hm…I guess he's in a meeting and it doesn't look like he has much of anything left to do for today. I think he should be back soon, so I'll wait. '_ She made her way into his office and turned his nice comfortable chair towards the window before sitting down and compressing her Ki.

It wasn't long after that, Trunks' Ki started getting closer and then could hear him say something to his secretary.

Trunks opened his office door and walked in. "Finally…! No more board meetings for the rest of the day…Now I can finally kick back and relax." Trunks said aloud as he made sure the door was closed. Trunks began walking over to a couch in the corner of the room before hearing his chair squeak then felt a Ki in the room.

Pan tried to sit quietly, but it was a little hard to with the chair making small noises._'Be quiet chair.'_

Trunks smirked and walked over to his desk, leaning over, reaching for the back of the chair and spinning it around. "Boo."

Pan slightly jumped since she wasn't expecting Trunks to do that.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean I can't stop trying."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I decided to drop by to bug you. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nope, not at all." He walked over to a small refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and pouring it into a small glass. "So are you feeling better today?" He asked, referring to how she felt after their little spar from the day before.

"Yes."

"Good." He took a drink before walking back over to the desk. "It's a little surprising to see you with your hair up."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. You always wear it down, but it does look good up."

"Uh…thanks." A blush crept across her cheeks.

"No problem."

"So…do you always drink on the job or just when it gets stressful?"

He took a seat on the edge of his desk. "Just stressful days."

"Ok. When was the first time you ever got drunk?" She asked.

He chuckled a little. "Hm…the first time was back when you and Bra was little. It was shortly after my seventeenth birthday. My parents took off for the weekend and Goten and I got into my parents stash. We were having a great time getting drunk together. Although when my parents got back, the first thing they noticed living room pretty much destroyed. Once they found out about their stash being half gone, we were dead meat."

She just had to laugh as she could imagine it happening. "Is it really as fun as you say it was?"

"It could be. Depends on who you have for company, but with your best friend or friends it is a guarantee to be fun. You never really know what could happen."

"Really? Cool."

"You know what? Don't tell anyone, but the next time all of our parents decide to take a little vacation for a weekend, Goten and I will get some drinks; so you and Bra can see how fun it will be." Trunks said then finished the J.D. which was in the cup.

"Really? You mean it? You'll be irresponsible and let two under age girls' drink?"

He chuckled. "Yes, but irresponsible? Last I knew, I'm not one to be responsible for your actions, as well with Bra's. I'm just here to make sure nothing utterly stupid happens."

"You're awesome!" She jumped out of the chair to give him a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He chuckled. "So what was the other reason why you came?"

"Besides what I've already said, I was wondering if you could help me some with trigonometry homework."

"Alright, well get it out and I'll see what I could do to help, but I'm wondering why you decided to come all the way over here instead of asking your father?"

"He goes over the methods and everything like all teachers and that doesn't really help me much at all. I need it explained in a simpler form." She said pulling out her math book and notebook.

"I can't blame you about that, I know what you mean." He said, pulling up a chair and taking a look at the first problem. "All right, this is what you need to do first…"

About two hours went by. With the last homework problem just finished, she quickly put her everything back into her bag.

"So did I help you out well enough?" He asked.

"Yeah, more than enough."

"Good. Well it's just about five o'clock. How about we get out of here?"

"Yeah." She got up and tossed her bag on her back.

"We'll go by the house for a moment so I could change and I'll treat you to an early dinner. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great." They walked over to the window and took off.

They hurried on over to the Capsule Corps house and walked in the front door.

"I won't take long." Trunks said as he headed up the stair to his room.

"Alright." Pan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"I knew it wasn't going to be too long before you were back." Bra said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, well, I have my reasons."

"Let me guess, because of Trunks?" She said with a familiar smirk.

"Bra, must you always state it every time?"

"Why do you have to keep it a secret? Come on Pan, Marron and I already know the truth, it's obvious. I don't know why you two are trying to play innocent in knowing what you both mean to each other."

"Oh and you're one to talk." Said Pan with a hint of sarcasm. "At least I'm doing something about it, even if I'm taking my time. All you're doing is standing to the side and not doing anything to get what you want. So you cannot give me lectures about that. To get through to my uncle, you'll have to take charge and be bold instead of waiting for him."

"Pan, you can be such a pain, but I cannot just take him away from Paris… I'm waiting for the right moment ok."

"Well you better hurry. You don't know what he could be planning."

"You're not helping me much by trying to push me along." Bra said as she started to get emotional.

"Calm down there, Bra. Don't get too worked up."

"Alright, but you think sometime we can talk this over?"

"Of course. Whenever you feel like talking, all you have to do is get a hold of me, but I can't talk for long for now."

"Why is that?" Bra asked.

"I'm only here right now to wait for Trunks… He offered to take me out for dinner."

"Oh really? Well good luck with that. So what was the deal with yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it like a date or not?"

"Yes and no, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because-"

"Come on Pan, lets get going." Trunks said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, I'm just in the kitchen." She looked back to Bra. "That's why. Well I'll catch ya some other time, Bra." She said starting to walk towards the living room.

"Well Laters..."

As the two walked out, Trunks looked over to Pan. "So what were you two talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much, just, um, girl talk, I guess."

"You guess? Unlikely Pan, I know you better than that."

"Yeah, I know you do. So where are we going to eat?"

"You're trying to avoid answering, I see. Oh well, lets just go to the diner right down the street here."

"Ok."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

After having dinner and talking for a while, they left the diner and walked down the street to a park. Pan was lost in her own little world as they walked in silence for a while, before Trunks looked to her.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked slightly concerned.

She shook her head slightly coming back into reality and smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking is all."

"You sure? You did look quite distance a moment ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"If you say so, but it's not like you have been the only one thinking lately." He said, glancing away.

Pan cocked a brow. "You're saying that you've been thinking too? What about?"

"That's for me to know." He said to tease her a bit.

"Awe come on, tell me."

"Nope, but I'll give you a clue. You'll know after your birthday."

" Alright…so what's the clue?"

"It has something to do with…you. That's all I'm saying."

"What sort of clue is that? Give me a real clue!"

He couldn't help but snicker. "Nope."

She couldn't believe it. "You tease! Two could play that game."

"Oh, you think so?"

"If you didn't notice, we both were doing that over the weekend in front of the others. So yeah I could play the game too."

"Well what have you actually been thinking?"

"Really want to know?"

"Sure, enlighten me."

"Well some of the things that's happened over the last few days because of you." Pan said.

"Really? What exactly was it that I've done to keep you thinking?"

"I'm not going into saying what so don't try talking me into it." Pan turned away from him for a moment before she felt his hand around her wrist.

Trunks pulled slightly on her arm turning her back towards him and her body against his. He slipped a hand under her chin, making her look at him. His eyes had a soft look as he glanced into her chocolate eyes. "Pan, just tell me, so I know what to do and not to do."

She could feel her throat swell a little. "You haven't done anything wrong. Somehow, I get the feeling…that you like me ever since…you made me watch that movie on Saturday and-" She didn't finish since Trunks moved his hand on her cheek then leaned down to her and pressed his lips lightly against hers. She was slightly surprised, but melted right into his kiss, returning the favor.

He moved his head back a little, breaking their kiss and couldn't help but to smile at how cute she looks. "Ever since I first kissed you is when you really started thinking, am I right?" Trunks asked.

Pan slightly nodded. "Well…yes…"

"You mean a lot to everyone, but especially me. To be honest, I've always liked you, even when you were an annoying and obnoxious brat." He said playfully. "I just don't want to force anything on you until you're legal."

"Really?" She asked only to receive a nod from him.

"How about we don't talk about this again until then and just take it slow."

"Yeah…I agree..."

"Good, because we don't need anyone to know this."

"Well if you noticed Bra and Marron knows…"

"Of course they would, they don't know how to stay out of others businesses. I mean your father…and the media…At least for a little while."

"Oh, I know. I guess I should be getting home. My dad might get a little upset if I'm not home by dark."

"Alright, I'll see you another time."

Pan looked around seeing that the park was completely empty. "Thanks for the help and later." She said then took off into the air heading home.

Trunks started walking back home after he couldn't see her anymore. _'I think I'm going to have to start taking cold showers…'_ He chuckled, shaking his head.

Once Trunks got home and walked in, he went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey Trunks, how was dinner with Pan?" Bra said as she was actually making something to eat for herself.

"It was all right, but do you really have to start teasing on the spot?"

"Well of course I do, it's rather amusing."

"Oh, if it is, then I can't wait to start teasing you about Goten."

Bra stopped and glared over at her brother. "What did you say?"

'_Oh shit, that's right. Bra doesn't know that Goten and I knows.'_ Trunks thought and he just might regret saying what he did. "Um, nothing."

"That's a fat load of bullshit, Trunks!" She noticed Trunks slowly retreating to the hallway. "I don't think so!" She said as he took off and she pursuit after.

'_Damn it!'_ His mind shouted until he reached his room. He quickly closed the door behind him and making sure to lock it.

"Damn it, Trunks! You better tell me what's going on! Where in the hell did you get that from?" Bra shouted as she pounds on the door.

"I didn't hear it from anyone!" Trunks shouted back as if he wasn't lying. "It's just obvious! I noticed over the past few days!"

Bra stopped pounding on his door. "You better not be lying because if you heard it from Pan, both of you are in for it!"

"I swear, I didn't hear it from anyone."

"Fine. I'll believe you for now, but if I hear other wise, you're in for it." She stormed away from the door.

Trunks sighed in relief and walked over to his bed, sitting down and leaned up against the head board. _'Geez Bra could get scary when she wants to be.'_ He thought as he reached for the remote to his television and turned it on.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Pan arrived home just a little before dark. She walked in, heading straight for the stairs to drop her backpack off in her room. Just as she walked past the kitchen opening, Videl caught a glimpse of her.

"Pan, honey could you come here for a moment?"

Pan stopped and turned to the kitchen. "Sure Mama. What do you want?" She asked entering into the dining room.

"I'm just wondering if there's anything going on with you lately."

"Not really."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, without worrying about your father finding out. So I'd like it if you would talk to me about what goes on in your own world."

"Well…if you would really like to know, there's this one guy I like and I kind of found out that he likes me too, but he's a bit older than me."

"Pan, you don't need to tell me it that way. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's Trunks who you like." Videl smiled, looking at her flabbergasted daughter.

"B-but… how did you-" Pan started to say.

"I know how close the two of you have grown together and anyways, mother's always knows, right?"

"Don't tell Papa…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything. I don't even want to know what may happen if he does find out."

"Thanks, Mama." Pan said giving her mother a hug.

"No problem, sweetie. Well are you hungry?"

"No I'm not. Trunks and I went out for dinner a while ago so I'm still full, but I'll have dessert."

"Oh alright then. Well you better get to your homework before you father gets home."

"Well, actually it's all done. I only had math to do and I got help from Trunks."

"That's good. You understand it better?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well go do something until it's time for dessert."

"Alright." Pan walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As late Friday afternoon finally came around, Pan just got home from visiting her Gramps and nobody was home. She knew her father was busy as usual at the university and wouldn't be home until late, as in dinner time, and her mother told her she would be out grocery shopping. Pan had the entire house to herself for a couple hours. She first headed straight up to her room and tossed her backpack aside at the desk, next to her bedroom window.

Pan was in a pretty good mood and hoped there would be nothing that would change it. She opened her window to get a nice breeze to flow into her stuffy room. Making her way over to her closet, she pulled out her new Gi and quickly changed into it.

She walked back down stairs and right into the kitchen to get something to eat; since the cafeteria lunch didn't look too appetizing so she didn't have anything since breakfast. She rummaged through the pantry, but it wasn't long before she found something to make that wouldn't take very long. She placed three packs of ramen on the counter and got a pot of water onto boil.

Once her ramen was done, she poured it into a large bowl, taking seat at the table and started eating. Sooner than it took to make it, it was done. She got up and put the bowl in the sink, and then she went outside to try to see if it was the day she would be able to transform.

She landed out in a field, not too far from home. She stood there for a moment as she felt a nice breeze come rolling by. She closed her eyes for a little, but she got a little itch at her tailbone as she itched it a little she felt what seemed to be like a little nub. _'Can it be..?'_ She thought, but shrugged it off.

'_Ok, it's time to focus.'_ She thought and started to concentrate as she started to power-up. As her energy surrounds her, the grass around her reacted to the gust of energy. After a moment, Pan suddenly spikes her Ki.

She kept her Ki peaked for about an hour, trying to push herself into transforming. She felt her energy as high as she could get it and it didn't want to go any higher. She could feel exhaustion starting to get to her. _'Come on!'_ Her mind yelled as she was panting heavily and her Ki starting to go down against her will. She sat down and lied back on the grass with her eyes closed. "No…I couldn't get it…" She said between pants.

"Of course you couldn't." A familiar voice came from above just as he landed right beside her.

Her eyes shot open as she staggered up onto her feet, but almost landed back on her butt if he didn't catch her. "Thanks, Trunks."

"Don't mention it. You should take a little break since you were putting out a lot of energy for so long." He said, easing her back down and joined her within the parted grass.

"Alright, but what are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you still be slaving away at your office?"

"I probably should be, but I decided to take off early today."

"Don't you mean you ditch?" Pan said with a smirk.

Trunks sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess that's the right way of saying it."

"Ok, so why are you out here?"

"I was wondering what you were up to since you were spiking your Ki."

"Really?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I guess not."

"So what type of motive were you trying to use?"

"I was just going from will power…"

"Well, since that didn't work, I might know of a slightly different approach if you would like some help."

"Of course I'd like some help, but are you just going to coach me or something?"

"Well yeah, it's just a method your father mentioned to me."

"Um, ok. I don't really get it, but may as well try it."

"He did say that it's the same exact method Goku used to get him to transform."

She raised a brow slightly to him. "What method?"

"But first, before you give it one more try for the day…" Trunks pulled out a single senzu bean. "…Take this so you're energy will be back to tip-top shape."

"Alright." She took the senzu bean from him and ate it.

"Ready to begin?"

"Yeah." Pan stood up as Trunks did as well.

"Now for a motivation." Trunks took a moment to think. "Ah ok, you remember when that rip between Earth and Hell was open back when 17 returned?"

"Yeah, but what about it?"

"Well think about _if_ none of us was able to stop all those villains coming back from Hell and that they destroyed everyone you care for. Just try imagining an alternative outcome of what might have happened."

"Alright, I'll try." Pan said and closed her eyes as she started to focus on the alternative of that event. Her Ki spiked as the swirling vortex of her energy suddenly grew. Her mind trying to imagine everyone getting killed and that she was the only one left.

Trunks stood back, watching her. _'She does have the power to, I can feel it. She just needs to let everything go.'_ Trunks thought with a slight smirk. "Come on Pan, I know you can do it! Just let go of your energy!"

"I'm…trying…" She said trying to keep her focus. The ground beneath them started to shake.

Trunks took notice of this and realized her Ki was slowly going a bit higher. _'What in Dende's name..? I swore she was at her limit a minute ago.'_ He thought.

Pan's hair started to rise up as if she was almost in a super saiyan state, just as she was starting to get exhausted again.

Trunks shook away from his thoughts and gave Pan his full attention again. "Hey, keep trying. You're almost there, Pan!"

Her hair flicked gold for a brief second before it seemed she lost all her energy and she started to fall forward.

Trunks hurried to her and caught her in his arms before she would have fallen on the ground. He gently placed her down and sat beside her. _'I'll let her rest for a little while.'_ He thought as he kept an eye on her.

Pan just lied in that one spot, panting to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath, she opened her eyes and seen Trunks looking right at her. She blushed and tried to look away for a moment, but her eyes wouldn't move.

"I see you got your breath."

"Yeah and…?"

"Nothing, but you did well."

"Did I get it?"

"Not quite, but close."

"Oh…" Pan sat up and looked down a little.

"But somehow there seems to be something that's increasing your-"

"Damn it…ouch…" Pan mumbled as she suddenly felt a delayed pain coming from her tailbone, exactly where an itch from earlier was. She had a painful look on her face and gained a surprised expression from her findings.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked as he noticed her expression.

"…I uh…just grew a…uh…" Pan started to say as she quickly made a hole in the bottom of her Gi and pulled a furry saiyan tail through.

Trunks looked at her tail as it waved around freely. "You finally…grew a tail." Trunks said a little shocked.

"I noticed…but now I can get a lot stronger, right?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "You're actually already a little stronger than you where when I popped up here…"

"Really?"

"Mhm, you have much more of a chance of transforming."

"And a better chance of defeating you."

He raised a brow. "I don't know about that yet. Remember I have a lot more experience than you do."

"Yeah I know, but so does my uncle; yet I could beat him."

"Well yeah…but Goten slacks off. He hasn't done much of anything to keep shape in quite a while."

"So? I know that, but I still got two weekends to defeat you and you better be prepared to lose."

'_Yeah right. Like I'd give in without doing my best.'_ He thought. "Once you do get close, I won't hold back."

"That's fine with me. I don't want you to take it easy on me."

"If you say so." He glanced towards the west, noticing the sun beginning to lower in the sky.

Pan's gaze followed his as they both sat there watching the sunset. Pan scooted a little closer to Trunks and leaned against him. She can feel him reach around her waist, pulling her into his lap and his chin resting on her right shoulder. She smiled softly and placed her arms on top of his slightly as her saiyan tail waved around excitedly.

The sky started to change colors from sky blue to orange, red, and lavender; then to darker erotic shades until the sky was dark and full of stars. Surely this was something that the both of them could get use to doing on a regular basis, just sit back alone together with no one to bother them and watch the sunset in a quiet and peaceful spot.

"You should be glad you don't live in a city." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Because everything is more beautiful out here instead of the city and you actually get to appreciate it more than others."

"That's true." Pan said as they both looked to their left. "I wonder why my uncle is coming."

"Well we'll find out in a moment." Trunks said as he removed his arms from around her and helped her to stand up.

"Hey there you two are!" Goten shouted as he spotted them down below as he started to lower out of the air.

"Hey, Uncle Goten."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, Trunks. I've been looking for you, Pan."

Pan slightly raised a brow. "How 0come? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I did get a call from Bra a little before dusk. She said she tried calling your house for a little over an hour, wanting to talk with you and she asked me to come find you."

"Oh, now she'd like to talk. I've been wondering how long it would take her to finally want to."

"Uh, what exactly do you mean?" Goten asked.

"Talk about what?" Trunks asked.

"Well remember the deal I told you both?" Pan said.

"Oh, that." Trunks nodded now understanding and Goten had a blank look on his face.

"Uncle Goten! Do you even remember what I told you last Saturday night about how Bra feels towards you?" Pan shouted at him a bit harshly.

Goten tossed his hands up in defense and pleaded, "Whoa, don't kill me! I do remember!"

"Good, because I don't feel like fully explaining everything again." Pan said in a rather calm tone. "May I use your cell for a moment uncle Goten?"

"Uh, sure." Goten pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Pan opened the phone and started to call her dad as she walked away from the two for a couple minutes.

"Hey Goten, it might be a good idea for you not to get on Pan's bad side."

"What do you mean might? It's never a good idea."

"Oh trust me, it will get worse by ten fold."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll just say she's a bit stronger than you think now because of something, but you'll find out the reason soon."

"Um ok then." Goten said as his stomach let out a loud grumble. "I gotta get some food…"

"You are just too much like Goku."

"I know." Goten said as he gave Son's famous smile.

"How about we head back to my place and order pizza?"

"Great idea!"

"Here you go, Uncle Goten." Pan said handing the phone back.

"So what's the deal?" Both Goten and Trunks asked Pan.

"Well I get to go talk with Bra, my dad doesn't mind."

"Then it's a plan. Oh like I mentioned to Goten, we're going to order pizza."

"Cool, but first I have to go home and grab some clothes." Pan said.

"All right, there's no problem with that."

Goten shot up into the air quickly, but noticed Pan and Trunks was still on the ground. "Come on!"

Trunks turned and looked up at his best friend. "Just a moment, Goten!" Trunks looked back at Pan. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I only have enough strength to walk around right now, just not enough to fly yet…"

"That's fine, you did try to give your all and more than you actually had." Trunks turned his back to her and crouched down in front of her. "Get on, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

She nodded, getting onto his back and putting her arms loosely around his neck as he tucked his arms under her legs and stood up.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Trunks took to the air, easily getting to where Goten was.

"Was something the matter?" Goten asked.

"It's nothing worth worrying about."

"I'm just a little low of energy to fly on my own right now is all." She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"All right."

ˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Once they got to Pan's house, she hurried up to her room as quick as she could and gathered up some clothes and a set of pajamas; that way she didn't have to wear any of Bra's.

As she rushed back down stairs, ready to go, she made a quick rest stop in the kitchen and got a drink of water.

"So where are you off to all of a sudden?" Videl asked.

"I'm going to be staying over at Bra's for the night at least. I've already talked to Papa and he said it's ok."

"Oh alright, but whatever you do, be careful."

"I will, Mama."

"That doesn't only go for staying out of trouble, but just don't do anything you'd regret."

"I won't." Pan said as she walked away.

"Wait one more thing, Pan."

"Yeah?"

"When did you grow a tail?" Videl asked curiously.

"Shortly before sunset. I was out training."

"Do you plan on keeping it?"

"I haven't thought about that much yet, but I think I will."

"Well if so, you cannot be going out when a full moon is out."

"I know. Bye Mama."

"Bye sweetie."

ˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Shortly after the trio got over to Capsule Corps, Trunks right away went a head and ordered several pizzas, Goten went to get a soda and a snack from the kitchen for the mean time and Pan went up to Bra's room.

Pan knocked on Bra's bedroom door. "Hey Bra, open up."

Bra jumped off her bed then rushed over to the door and opened it with a book in her free hand. "I'm so glad you're here! I guess your uncle found you?"

"Yeah, he found me and Trunks shortly after dark." Pan said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Oh really? Now what were you two doing all by your lonesome?" Bra teased a little, closing the door right behind Pan.

Pan froze up. A sharp pain shot throughout her body. Her eyes begun to well up with tears as she bit down hard on her bottom lip trying to hold back cries of pain, but it was far too much for her to control. She screamed out in agonizing pain, allowing her tears to flow freely. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Bloody fucking hell! It hurts! Damn it! Get it loose! Aaaahhh!"

Bra starts to panic a bit, not knowing what was going on.

Pan's pleading cry could be heard throughout the house and the second Trunks got off the phone, both him and Goten made an instant rush to Bra's room and quickly opened the door.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

Pan fell forward onto the floor, curled into a ball and holding onto her tail as tears continued rolling down her cheeks. "It hurts...!"

Trunks kneeled down, pulling her into a secured embrace. "I know it does, give it some time."

Bra and Goten were both flabbergasted as they watched them. They both didn't notice until now that Pan has a tail.

Bra couldn't believe how caring and protective her brother can be when it comes to Pan. Seeing this, made her wish she had a better sibling relationship with Trunks; less picking on each other.

Goten was slowly picking up the pieces, trying to figure out what is transpiring between his best friend and niece. He has always remembered Trunks telling him to suck it up and stop being a baby, but right now, he seemed to be acting much different somehow. In addition, seeing the toughest girl he has ever known, truly cry out of pain in front of him.

Pan started to calm down a little at a time. "I…officially hate…doors." She said in between sobs.

Trunks gave her a slight smile seeing that her pain was starting to subside then he looked up at his sister. "Bra, did you shut the door right after she walked in?"

"Um yeah…" Bra glanced down. "I didn't know she grew a tail…"

"Well now you know. Just be aware of it from now on."

"I'm sorry, Pan."

"Don't worry about it…"

"Are you doing better now?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Pan said as she let go of her tail. "So how long will it be before the pizza is here?"

All three of them looked at Pan with raised brows before busting up laughing.

"It will be a little while, I'll tell you that." Trunks said, getting up with her in his arms and placing her on Bra's bed. "Well, Goten and I will go ahead and let you two talk about whatever and I'll come get you both when the pizza gets here."

Pan nodded and couldn't help holding back a blush from looking at him.

"Come on Goten, lets leave them alone." Trunks said pushing his best friend out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Bra waited for a minute or two, glancing at her friend, before saying anything. "So…what were you two doing out in the dark?"

Pan's blush darkened. "Nothing... I was out in a field, focusing on transforming before he found me. After that, he decided to help coach me. He said I almost had it, but I burned all my energy before I could get it. So we just sat there and watched the sunset then looked at the stars before my uncle showed up."

"And nothing else?"

"Nope, that's all."

"Aww and I thought you two would already be trying to hit it off."

"Bra! I'm not the type that likes to jump right into something without thinking. Anyways, I thought you wanted to talk to me about your bit, not mine."

"Yeah, but I can't just pass up an opportunity to tease you at least a little."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Now before you get back into my so called love life, what exactly was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm thinking of taking a risk to get him."

"Goodie. Now you decide to do something. By the way, I haven't seen much of my uncle with Paris within the past two to three days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's either she has been out of town or something is coming between them. I just don't know which it is."

"So there's more of a chance then?"

"Maybe. Just don't give up."

"I won't."

ˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

After about an hour or so, there was a knock on the front door. Trunks and Goten got up from the couch and went over to answer it, knowing it was the delivery boy.

"Good evening. I have some of your pizzas and the rest are in the car." The deliver boy said as he held ten boxes of pizza on his left arm.

"I'll take those." Goten said, relieving the delivery boy of the stack and went in.

"I'll help you with the rest." Trunks said as the delivery boy nodded and led him to the car.

The delivery boy grabbed the rest and handed them to Trunks. "That's all of them, sir."

"All right. Here you go." Trunks said paying him enough for the pizzas. "And keep the extra."

"Thank you, and have a good night." He said, getting back into the car and taking off off.

Trunks walked back inside and placed the rest of the pizza on the coffee table in the living room. He took a moment and looked around for Goten until he seen Goten come around the hall corner; carrying a pizza box and already stuffing his face.

"I see you had to dig in right away."

"Mmhmm, of mourse, I yust had to." Goten said with a mouthful.

"Well you better not eat all twenty pizzas by the time I get back." Trunks said then headed upstairs towards Bra's room and knocked on the door.

"Is the pizza here?" Pan said.

"Sure is. You two better hurry up before Goten eats every last bit." Trunks turned and got about half way down the stairs before the two ran out the room.

"Don't you dare eat all that pizza, uncle Goten or you're dead!" Pan shouted as she was already beside Trunks.

"Looks like you're getting your energy back."

"Yup."

"You better eat up then. We all have five pizzas a piece."

"Ah, all right."

They got down into the living room and it appears that Goten must have gotten plenty of soda out of the kitchen within the last couple minutes.

"Hey guwys, how abowt a moovie?" Goten asked with his mouth stuffed as he looked over the movies.

Bra couldn't help but to giggle at Goten just being himself.

"Sure." They said.

"Just no romance." Pan stated.

"No horror, the last thing I need is to lose my dinner." Bra said.

Goten swallowed down what he had. "I wasn't thinking of either one." He said, pulling Evolution out of the selection and tossing it in the player.

Trunks and Pan took their seats on the couch as Bra and Goten sat on the floor at opposite ends of the couch. They all reached for a pizza box and sat it in their laps and started to eat as the movie was starting to play.

"Good choice, Goten. I haven't watched this in quite a while."

"Thanks."

By the end of the movie every single box was empty and scattered on the floor and all the soda gone. Pan was lying on her side for the past thirty minutes with her head resting on Trunks' leg.

"I always did like watching that movie." Goten said.

"Like wise."

"Uh-huh."

"Bra, where on earth is mother and father?"

"I think they decided to get away from everything tonight. They didn't really say anything about it."

"Oh, then it does look like it's only the four of us tonight, unless you planned on going home tonight, Goten."

"Naw, if I went home now, my mom would probably jump down my throat."

"Yup, that sounds just like Grandma."

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead and…head off to bed." Bra said, letting out a yawn and getting up.

Pan sat up and stretched out a little. "Oh, Uncle Goten, how about a little exercise?"

"What? At this time?"

"Yeah, just a little round before bed."

"Well...I guess a little round wouldn't kill me." He said getting up.

"Alright!" Pan jumped up off the couch and looked to Bra. "Hey Bra, want to watch before going to bed?"

"Why not. It's not going to take long, is it?"

"Nope."

"Well I guess I shall watch as well." Trunks said getting up.

"All right! Off to the GR!" Pan said excitedly and was the first to head off down to the gravity room.

By the time everyone got to the gravity room, Pan and Goten entered as the settings were prepared.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked, uncle G." Pan said as she stretched a little and got ready.

"That's no problem because I know you'll kick my butt anyway. I'm only doing this to make you happy, got that?"

"Yup."

"You first, Panny." Goten said giving Pan the right to start.

"All right." Pan made a quick dash for her uncle and went to kick him in his side first.

Goten phased out at the last second and ended up right behind her, about to round house kick her, but his assault was stopped as Pan held her arm out to block. She pushed his leg away, and quickly turned around, flipping back; her foot hitting his chin and sending him up towards the ceiling.

Goten gained his control back before he would crash into the roof and lowed back down to the floor, rubbing his chin. "Good going Pan. Lets see what you've been learning."

"If you want."

Pan dashed towards Goten again as they both met half way. They were locked on exchanging blows and blocks.

Outside of the gravity room, Trunks and Bra was watching the little match.

"Is it me or do they seem to be matched?"

"No Bra. Not all of Pan's energy has returned from earlier, she's just using enough that she knows will be good enough to beat Goten."

"How do you figure that?"

"Actually, I'm not too sure, but believe me. Since she's only at part of her power, she is as strong as Goten. But right now strength isn't counting, just the sharpness of their skills."

"Her Ki level is that good even though she's weak?"

"Yeah and if I'm not careful enough to stay a head, she'll pass me up once she gets the hang of transforming."

"Hm…and that will be all due to her sprouting a tail?"

"I believe so."

Pan had Goten down on one knee already, panting. She just started to break a sweat and looked at her uncle.

"Alright…Panny…you will…I give…"

"Now you have to say I'm the best."

"…You're the best, Pan." Goten said as he stood up and headed towards the door with Pan walking behind him with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Good." Pan said as the door opened and the two walked out.

"You can be so egotistic sometimes…" Goten said under his breath.

"Man, Goten, you look like a wreck." Trunks snickered. "Maybe you should go get some rest for the night."

"I plan on it. I'll just see ya all in the morning…" Goten said heading straight to one of the many guest bedrooms.

"Well that was an interesting little spar to watch, but like I was thinking before that…I'm heading off to bed like now." Bra said giving out a yawn and started down the hall, heading to her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Aren't you still the least bit exhausted from earlier?" Trunks questioned as they started down the hall.

"A little, why?"

"While you and Goten were in there, it was like you were feeling just fine and not the least exhausted. I find that a little odd."

"Now that you mention it…it was a little odd…" Pan let out a yawn.

"Hmm…you tired?"

"Just because I seem like it doesn't mean I am…" Pan said, stretching her arms out a little. "But I do feel up for some dessert."

He chuckled. "We'll see if there's anything in the refrigerator."

They walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, finding a whole dutch apple crisp pie.

"Good enough?"

"Yup."

He pulled the pie out as she grabbed two plates, forks and a knife to cut it.

They went into the living room, sat down on the couch and watched some television while they enjoyed the pie.

After they had their fill of dessert, which actually means all of it, he reached over and pulled her onto his lap and leaned against the armrest. She rested her head against his shoulder and tilted her head towards him a little. He looked down at her, wondering what she had in mind as they both looked each other in the eyes.

'_Must she look so cute and tempting like this…? What could she be thinking?'_ He thought.

'_It's just so hard to resist when he looks at me like that…'_ She thought. "Um, I'm going to go change." Was the only thing she could say at the moment.

He nodded, letting go of his grip on her.

She got up and headed down the hall to the bathroom, she encapsulated the capsule that held her change of clothes. She grabbed her pajamas and started to change.

He looked around the living room at the mess that everyone made with the pizza boxes, soda cans and now empty pie box. He sighed, getting up to clean up the mess they all made.

A couple minutes later, Pan walks back into the living room and looks around for a moment before feeling a set of strong arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around and faced Trunks as she tilted her head up a little, her eyes fell upon his.

Within seconds, they both closed their eyes as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. It was hard for her not to, it just felt right to them. He lightly tapped his tongue on her lips requesting access to enter and was granted.

Once they parted, they looked at each other for a moment or two. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, feeling sleep wanting to over take her and well, it has been a long day for her.

"Lets go get some rest."

She nodded slightly. "…Can I stay…with you tonight…?"

"I don't see why not..." Trunks smiled softly, picking her up and taking her up to his room.

Once in his room, Trunks walked over to his fairly large bed and lied her down.

"Go ahead and get comfortable if you need to." He said, walking back to close his door and to his bathroom.

She crawled under the blankets, getting rather comfortable and started to fall asleep. _'His bed is so comfy…'_She thought as she fell into a light sleep.

He walked back into the room a few minutes later and heard soft snores coming from the bed. _'She really must have been tired.'_ He thought as he walked back over to his bed and got underneath the blankets then snuggled up against her before falling asleep himself.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As mid-morning came around, Bra was the first to be up. She made her way out of her room and down the hall to the stairs and into the kitchen. It seemed pretty quiet as she came to the conclusion that her brother, Pan and Goten were still asleep.

'_Well since they're all still asleep, I'll go ahead and fix up some breakfast.'_ She thought, beginning to rummage through the pantry, pulling out pancake mix then eggs and sausages from the refrigerator; making sure there was enough to make for the four of them.

After breakfast was done and placed out on the kitchen table, Bra started to head back towards where the bedrooms were located.

'_It's a little surprising that the smell of food hasn't caused anyone to get up yet, especially Goten.'_ Bra thought as she walked up the stairs. Once she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Goten hurrying out of one of the guest rooms. _'I take that back.'_

"Morning!" Goten said as he went past Bra and started down the stairs.

"Hold it, Goten!" Bra said, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you plan on doing, and you're _not_ going to touch any of that food until _we_ get Pan and my brother up."

"Aw…all right…" Goten pouted.

"You can go get Trunks up and I'll go find Pan."

"All right..."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Pan's head rested on Trunks' chest with an arm lightly around him as he was resting on his back with his left arm under her the small of her back, protectively wrapped around her waist and his right hand resting on the arm she had around him.

As Pan's conscious was returning to her, from being over taken from the sleeping realm, she started to notice something warm; she usually do not feel on a regular basis. _'So…warm…but what…is this…warmth…?'_ She subconsciously thought as she nuzzled into it and tightens her grip around.

Trunks was a little more awake than she was. He let out a small yawn and pulled her in a little closer to him. Opening his eyes slightly, he noticed the amount of sunlight that made its way into the room. He glanced over to the clock without shifting too much.

'_Only nine-forty-five? Hmm.'_He thought, then looked next to him at Pan. He couldn't help a have a smirk appear on his face, she just looked so cute when she was asleep or slightly. In a way, he felt a bit lucky to have her next to him.

"…Warm…" She mumbled and let out a yawn as she pressed her form as close to him that she could.

A light blush made its way upon his cheeks as he had a swelling arousal growing in his boxers once she moved closer to him. _'Damn, just what I needed…Well I see a cold shower in the very near future…'_ He moved his right hand from her arm and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and slightly moved the arm he had wrapped around her to where his left hand was resting on Pan's hip to get a little more comfortable and try to hide his arousal by tucking the blankets slightly between them and placing his right hand a little below his waist.

There was a knock on the bedroom door not long after, which startled Trunks a little. The door opened and footsteps entered the room a little bit.

"Hey Trunks, time to get up man." Goten said.

'_Damn…It's Goten…It's risky that he…'_Trunks cut off his train of thought. "Uh…I'm awake." Trunks said casually as he looked over at his best friend.

"Oh good, then you saved yourself from a rude awakening."

"Heh…well um…I'll be out in a, uh, little while."

"Alright, you better hurry 'cause Bra made breakfast for everyone and I, unfortunately, have to wait."

"I'll try not to take long then…"

"See ya down stairs then." Goten said and turned to walk out, pulling the door closed.

Pan seemed to listen to what Trunks had said, but was still in the twilight zone of reality and dreamland as she felt the vibrations, as Trunks let out a sigh of relief. _'That's right…I'm with Trunks…He's so warm…'_She thought for a moment then slightly yawned as she was coming closer to reality and stretching out a little and opening her eyes slightly.

Trunks looked back down at her for a moment. "Morning, sleepy-head."

"Good morning…"

Right then, his bedroom door opened again. "Sorry, but one more thing, do you know where Pan is?"

'_Shit.'_ Trunks gained a cold sweat and quickly looked away from her and to Goten. "Uh…sorry Goten, but no…"

"You sure? Because Bra can't find her and we were thinking you might know."

Pan let out a quiet yawn and listened for a moment and shifted her form under the blanket.

"Sorry Go-"

"W-what do you mean..? I'm right…here." Pan only being half awake and not thinking first; spoke up and folded the blanket back, revealing herself.

Trunks' face went pale and he gulped quite a bit from what she just did. Trunks couldn't help but to keep his eyes fixed away from his best friend as his mind yelled, _'Holy shit! We're dead for sure if Goten tells Gohan! Damn it!'_

Pan yawned and looked over at her uncle, noticing his flabbergasted facial expression.

After a moment, it hit Goten like a freight train. He couldn't believe what he just saw. His expression changed to where he looked pretty livid. He cleared his throat and tried to find something to say. "Pan..? Trunks..? W-w-what in _Dende's name is going on_?" Goten shouted out of shock.

Trunks snapped out of his cursing thoughts and sat up quickly then looked at his best friend, tossing his hands up in defense. "It's not what you think, Goten!"

Bra walked into the room after hearing Goten shouting and noticed her brother and Pan in his bed. "What a surprise." Bra said in a low voice. _'This isn't going to be pretty…'_

"_You can't tell me that Trunks! What in the hell are you two doing in the same bed?_" Goten shouted.

"Goten, I'm not lying! We were just sleeping and that was it! I'd never do anything to her!"

Pan sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Could you please stop yelling, Uncle Goten? Trunks is telling the truth."

"I don't care! It's just the fact you two were in bed with each other! Just wait until Gohan hears about this!"

"No! You wouldn't?" Pan said as Trunks couldn't find anything to say.

"You think I won't?"

"Please, uncle Goten! Don't tell my dad about this! He'd kill us, even though we were just sleeping!"

"Goten, why don't you just listen to them? I don't know if you really want to see what Gohan would do, but I sure in the hell don't want to find out." Bra said trying to back the two up. "Can you not even trust your niece and best friend?"

"Yeah, what she said." Trunks and Pan said in unison.

"Think about it for a moment and even _if_ they did anything, we'd be able to catch onto the smell, right?"

A faint blush appeared across Trunks' and Pan's cheek as Bra mentioned that, but continued looking at Goten as he thought for a moment.

"So…?" The three said in unison as they waited on Goten.

"Fine, I'll act as if I this never happened, but you both have some explaining to do."

Pan and Trunks let out sighs of relief and felt all the pressure leave them.

"But Goten, this only stays between us." Bra said. "And Marron. I can't wait to call her up!"

"Um..."

"Don't you dare do that, Bra!" Pan and Trunks said.

Bra just ignored their statement. "Well, we'll leave you two alone and Goten and I'll go eat, but we'll save ya some." Bra said.

"Yes! I can eat finally!" Goten said, rushing out of the room.

"Thanks for the save, Bra." Trunks said.

"We owe you one." Pan added.

"No problem. See ya at the table." Bra said and walked out of the room, pulling the door shut.

Trunks looked to Pan for a moment. "Don't reveal yourself next time…"

"Sorry, I didn't think, but at least we got out of it."

"Yeah…Well, lets get ready to head down to eat. At least I know Bra is a better cook than my mother." He said with a light chuckle.

"True enough." She said, stretching her arms out and laying back down, feeling a little too lazy to get up and looking up at the ceiling.

He lean over her for a moment with a smirk, only to get her to blink a few times as he looked into her dark charcoal eyes. "You seem to have a knack to get as close as possible to anything warm when you're asleep, huh?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Because you were clinging onto me and mumbled _warm_."

"Did I really?"

A light blush appeared across Trunks' face. "Yeah, but a little too close for comfort on my part, if you know what I mean."

She looked slightly puzzled at what he meant, but understood after a moment. "Oh…" A slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"You're a tease and you'd never realize it."

"I guess…"

"Believe me, you are and you don't even try." He said, closing the gap between their lips, pressing his against hers lightly. Pan closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back passionately for a couple minutes.

Once He pulled back from their kiss, he glanced at her with a smile and ran his eyes over her a few times; before taking note that she opened her eyes slightly and looking up at him with a smile of her own.

"I'll tell you this. I'll never force you into doing anything you think you're not ready for, no matter how bad things get for me, alright?"

She blinked a few times as her mind was trying to register what he was saying then her blush darkened. "Ok..."

He chuckled lightly as he watched her facial expressions, finding it amusing in a way. "Now why don't you just hurry on down stairs and have some breakfast before I make you go. I'll be down there soon enough."

"Alright then." She said, sitting up and got up onto her feet. She would take a moment to stretch before heading to the door.

"See you down there." He said. He got up and walked to his bathroom shutting the door right behind him. He leaned against the door and let out a sigh. _'How will I be able to last around her before things get bad for me…?'_ He thought as the growing arousal in his boxers worsened. He moved away from the door and got a cold shower going then got into the shower.

Pan quietly walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. _'What am I to do from here on…? Everything seems to be happening rather faster than I anticipated…But does he really mean that?'_ She thought still having a blush upon her cheeks, as she came to the kitchen.

"About time, Pan." Bra said, noticing her friend walk into the kitchen.

Pan shook her head a little and snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her uncle and friend eating. "Yeah, sorry about taking my time."

"Forget about apologizing, just hurry up and eat. I want to know what you think." Bra said.

"Alright." Pan took a seat at the table and started to eat.

"I wike its." Goten said with a mouthful. "But swtill not eh best."

"Shut up, Goten! At least it's a lot better than my mom's cooking!" Bra barked at Goten before turning to Pan. "So?"

"It's alright, much better then Bulma's cooking, but not as good as my mom's."

"Well that's more of a complement, thanks Pan." Bra looked over at Goten and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Um, no problem." Pan said and begun stuffing her face.

Bra looked back at Pan. "So…where's that brother of mine?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Don't know."

"Sure you don't. You cannot lie to me."

Pan swallowed her food. "Don't worry. He'll be down in a little." She reached for the orange juice on the table and poured herself of class of it.

"Oh really?" Bra raised a brow at Pan.

"Yeah, so stop looking at me like that."

"Oh fine, but you know I'm just playing around with you."

"You play around a little too much then."

"Well he better make it quick or it all will be gone."

"Yeah, well then it's his loss."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

About ten minutes later, Trunks headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen to get his breakfast and heard what the three were all talking about at the table.

"Goten! Don't you think you had enough yet?" Bra slightly shouted as she batted Goten's hand away from the rest of the food.

"But I'm still hungry!" Goten whined.

"Then why don't you make something for yourself?" Pan questioned as she pushed her empty plate aside.

"Well I would, but…"

"I hope you're not about to say that you cannot cook anything."

"But I don't know how to cook…" Goten said as Bra fell out of her seat.

"Come on… Uncle Goten, you've been around grandma for how many years? Yet you still haven't learned to cook on little thing…?"

"No, because she never really let us into the kitchen."

Bra found her way back up into her chair. "Geez, I wonder why?" She said sarcastically.

"You are such a lost cause." Pan said lightly shaking her head.

"Lighten up on him you two. He never had the reason to cook especially with Chichi cooking his every meal." Trunks said as he walked into the kitchen and made his way over to the table, taking the seat to Pan.

Bra and Goten looked over at Trunks as he sat down as Pan looked at her glass of orange juice and took a drink as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Thanks for the back up." Goten said.

"No problem, we have to watch out for each other or these two will gang up on us." Trunks chuckled as he claimed the rest of the food.

"So…what took you so long, bro?" Bra asked curiously.

"Trying to wake up a little more, but why would you care?"

"Riiight…you looked pretty awake before you even got out of bed." Bra said to tantalize him as both Pan and Trunks shot a glare over at her.

"Do you really have to start things like this in the mornings?"

"Of course, it always makes my day better."

"Drop it Bra. Why don't you go find someone else to torment or get yourself a boyfriend?" Trunks said then took a bite. "That is unless you have found someone you do like, but a little too chicken to do some-"

"Trunks, could you just shut up! I don't want to hear nor talk about it…"

"How do you think it makes others feel then?"

"He's got a point, Bra." Pan said, placing the empty glass down and glancing between her uncle and Bra.

"Don't you be starting in too, Pan!"

"And why not? You _are the one_ who started it in the _first_ place." She said. A small smirk appeared across her lips as she glanced over at Trunks, noticing him nod ever so slightly; before they both looked over at Goten.

"So what do you think, Goten?" Trunks and Pan asked in unison.

Goten looked up as if he hasn't been paying attention at all.

Bra completely shut up quietly and looked away, not wanting to hear anything.

"Huh? What?" Goten said at first. "Oh, well-" Right then his cell when off and realized he left it on the desk in the guestroom he slept in. "Hang on guys." With that, Goten got up and hurried to get his phone.

Bra let out a sigh of relief and looked at her brother and Pan with a glare. "I don't know what on Earth you two are trying to pull, but it's not going to work."

"I'm only trying to help, Bra."

"Well don't. I'll take care of things myself."

"Then learn to stay out of other people's businesses." Trunks and Pan said together then Trunks went back to eating.

"Fine. So any plans today?"

"Not really, just the usual; training and such." Pan said. "Why?"

"Just wondering because Marron will not be coming over today for all I know and it's going to get pretty boring for me today."

"Oh, how fun. Why don't you just go do something you usually would do? Like say I don't know, go flirt at the mall or something?"

"Like that's any fun without someone around." Bra said sarcastically. "And anyways, I don't really feel up to it."

"Then why not go spy on you-know-who? I know for a fact that he always goes to the mall on Saturdays. You never know if anything will happen between him and Paris. Maybe you'll get lucky and that actually sounds fun."

"Yeah it does sound fun. Thanks for the idea, Pan."

"Heheh, no problem."

"Oh! Do you want to know what's up with Marron?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"I talked to her earlier in the week, saying she couldn't come over today because she had something planned to do with Uub. The reason of the matter is that they're going out."

"Oh really? With Uub of all people?"

"Who would have guessed she would go out with him?" Trunks sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Don't you feel left out..?" Pan said.

"Zip it…"

"Geez, I'm just playing around. Lighten up Bra." Pan said as she stretched her arms out.

Goten came back down stairs and closed his cell phone as he turned towards the kitchen. "Hey, I'll catch you guys sometime later."

"Heading off to catch up with Paris already?" Trunks and Pan questioned.

"Yeah, I think she has something to talk about, since I haven't really heard from her in the past couple days." Goten said, turning around heading towards the front door.

"Alright, later." They said. It was only seconds before they all heard the front door closing.

"Well…I'm no expert, but…" Pan looked over at Bra for a moment. "…by the sounds of it, I think something is going to happen between my uncle and Paris."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Goten usually always spent as much time with or talking to her." Trunks said.

"So what exactly are you going to do today, Bra? Hang around here, doing nothing or go spy and ease drop? I-" Pan started to state. "Actually _we_ know that you just enjoy ease dropping and getting into other people's businesses."

"Stop it, Pan. I know exactly what I'm going to do." Bra got up from the table and started to leave the kitchen.

"So where are you going?" Trunks and Pan asked.

"To the lab, for a moment. I just need to find something." With that said Bra headed down the hall and to Bulma's lab.

"I think I know what she's going to get." Trunks said.

"Really? What?" Pan asked as she got up and gathered the dished to place in the sink.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Bra walked into the lab and started looking around the desk her mother usually works at._'Now where could have mom possibly put those Ki hiders…?'_ She thought as she lightly raised up the cluttered piles of papers and blueprints of a new invention Bulma just recently started to work on. Bra let out a sigh and placed the papers back down in the exact spots they were before she even touched them then started to look through the drawers at the bottom first. _'Mom, you really need to organize all this stuff. I don't know how she manages to find anything in this mess…'_

Bra looked through every drawer except for one. She opened it and shuffled down to the bottom and came across a couple little devices that resembled watches. _'Finally!'_ She pulled one of them out and took a look at it. _'Huh, looks like mom is trying to add a few new features to it. Well it won't hurt if I just borrow it for the day.'_ She thought and strapped it onto her wrist then she closed the drawer and headed out, turning the light out on her way.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

"So are you ready to get your butt kicked again, Panny?" Trunks asked with a light chuckle as he got up and stretched out.

"I'd like to see you try to again."

"Well, we'll find out shortly, but you still can't beat me." He said to taunt a little. _'This one could go either way if I'm not careful.'_

"Alright, so where are we to spar today?"

"Lets just stick with the same spot as last time." Trunks walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good enough." Pan looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. "We may as well get going."

Trunks looked at her as a smirk made its way upon his face and was followed by a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"We could just get going right now if you wish to end up having your pajamas to dematerialize to nothing." Trunks said.

Pan's face quickly turned red and could feel heat radiating off her cheeks.

"Otherwise, you might want to get some clothes on."

"And I'd take it that… you would just _love_ that, now would ya?" She said without thinking. It quickly caught up to her after that last word as her blush darkened more.

He froze after hearing what she just said and how she said it. He could feel the heat upon his cheeks begin to burn, along with a growing pain in his groin returning as he cast his eyes down upon her; trying to find the right thing to say or at least something close. "Would…you really…want to know…?"

Pan closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and tilted her head down a little. "Well…yeah…I guess…"

Trunks lightly gulped a bit and turned her around to look at her, noticing she had her head down. "Pan…" He whispered as he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at her, seeing her eyes closed. "…look at me…"

Pan's heart was pounding quickly against her chest as she opened her eyes and looking straight into his blue eyes, seeing all the emotions glinting in his eyes.

He took a moment to look her in the eyes intently before saying anything. "Yes…but I'm not like that, Pan…You have no clue…how much…I want _you_. But like I said earlier, I'll wait until you're comfortable and ready for something more than just this." He started leaning down towards her.

"I know…" She said as she closed her eyes knowing a kiss was to come.

"Geez, I thought you two would already be off training, but since you're not, so get a room."

Trunks and Pan moved away from each other once they heard Bra.

"Oh shut up, Bra. Shouldn't you be hot on Goten's and Paris' trail by now?"

"I better go change…" Pan walked away, heading to the bathroom.

"Alright." Trunks said to Pan before she disappeared around the corner, then looked back at his sister.

"I probably would be, if mom ever decided to clean her desk in the lab time to time."

Bra was looking at the Ki hider on her wrist, wondering what new things her mother was making to it. "Hey Trunks…?"

"What?"

"Do you have any clue to what mom is trying to add to this?"

"I can't exactly say for sure, but maybe a cover-up, like a disguise or something. Hopefully nothing like the disguises she made for Gohan and Videl a long time ago."

"You don't mean…those saiyaman outfits…"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah those…"

"I cannot really believe that they had the guts to go around wearing those…None the less, that mom made them."

"Uh-huh…personally the idea sounded cool until I actually seen it when mom gave Gohan his...I'm glad they do wear them anymore."

"Yeah, I've only seen Videl's and it was such an eye sore. Anyway, back to this." Bra said pointing to the Ki hider.

"Well, I don't know. The only thing I can think of is just press buttons. Then you'll find out." Trunks said.

"Alright, but if anything happens to me, I'm going to hurt you." Bra said as she was hesitant of playing around with the buttons.

"Yeah right, like you can inflict pain on me."

Pan walked back into the dinning room in her Gi. "Alright, I'm ready to get going this time."

"Lets get going then." Trunks said as the walked towards the backdoor.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm not going to tinker with it. Who knows what mom's unfinished projects could do?" Bra said then started towards the front door. "I guess I'll see ya later. Behave yourselves."

"Whatever." Trunks and Pan said and went out back and took off.

Bra slightly shook her head. "I wonder how long it will be until something more happens between them? Oh well, I have my own fish to catch." Bra said to herself then walked out.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bra sighed. She has been searching the mall for a good two to three hours and hasn't seen a single sign of Goten and his girlfriend. Receiving her cold soda, she walked over to a small empty table within the food court. '_Damn…this would be so much easier if I knew how to sense Ki... I would be able to find Goten faster. I guess I'll see if someone could teach me how. It's almost noon…I guess I'll wait a little longer. Anyone who knows Goten, knows he'll go right for the food at about this time.'_

Within minutes, she noticed two familiar faces. One of them, she wished she never would have seen and the other, she wished so much to be next to him._ 'Just as I thought, lunch time rolls around, he's like a cow coming right to the slaughter house.'_

Goten and Paris walked up to the end of a now growing line; since everyone was starting to flock to the food court for lunch. Bra just watched from a distance and blended into the crowd, since she knew she could hear everything being said in the area and trying to block out everyone except for Goten and Paris.

"So what are you hungry for, Paris?"

"Oh, I don't know. You choose."

"Well alright."

"I'll be right back, Goten." Paris said and started to walk off towards the restrooms.

"I'll be around here."

'_This is boring…How in the world did this sound fun anyway…?'_ Bra thought to herself, letting out a sigh. _'Well something better happen before I make up my mind in doing something reckless.'_

By the time Goten received their food, Paris was walking back over to where he was.

"I'm back, Goten." Paris said as she walked up to him.

"You're just in time. Lets look for a table."

They started to walk around looking for a place to eat.

Soon enough, they found a table to sit at. Goten placed the food tray down and pulled out the chair for her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Goten." Paris said, sitting down.

"No problem." Goten walked over to the other side of the table and sat down then reached for his food and drink. "When you called this morning, what was so important that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, um, well I don't think right now is the best time to talk about it."

"Why not? Is it something I did?" Goten asked with a worried look.

"Oh no, you haven't done anything."

"Then what is it?"

"Well…I just don't know how to say just yet. Just let me have a little more time to think." Paris said and looked down at the food and started to eat.

"Well alright..." Goten said, but it started to make him worry.

Bra just listened in and thought, _'Maybe something is going to happen. In a way, it sounds like Paris is planning on…I guess I will ease drop on them until I do find out.'_ She smirked a little and sat back.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Outside of West City, Pan and Trunks are in the middle of a hand-to-hand spar that has been going on for at least the past hour and a half.

"Pretty good, Pan…You must have been blocking most of my blows instead of dodging for that past half hour or so." Trunks said as he moved back a few yards to get a quick breather.

"Yeah, I know." Pan said then was right there in front of him in a flash, dishing out quick blows as he went to blocking them right away. "You know…It looks like you're starting to get slow…"

"It's either I am or you're just getting a bit quicker…That tail of yours is helping you out a great deal…"

"I already knew that…Is it me or is it starting to get hot out here?"

"It must be you…making it hard for me not to look at you." Trunks flirted, catching Pan off guard for a moment as he grabbed onto her wrists, pulling her to him and kissed her lightly.

Pan blinked. She could feel heat upon her cheeks, before melting into his kiss. After a minute, she moved back. "You know, when you do that it's not easy for me to concentrate."

"Yeah I know, that was the whole point of it." Trunks chuckled and let go of her wrists to look at his watch. "Anyway, it is starting to get hot out here since we have been going at it for just under two hours."

"It has only been that long?" Pan questioned as she wiped the sweat from her forehead off with the back of her right hand.

"Yeah, so lets just take a break for a little and go have some lunch. I'm pretty sure we both need something to eat then we could get back to this."

"Yeah, that sounds good!"

"You can choose where."

"Alright!"

Pan and Trunks headed off back into the city for some lunch.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Around three o'clock, Bra has been following Goten and Paris round the mall at a safe distance. She was starting to really grow tired of doing this, since nothing yet has been talked about why Paris wanted to talk to Goten so badly earlier.

'_Boring, boring, boring and boring…'_ Bra thought as she was starting to lose interest all together and was about to give up. _'Just hurry up and talk about it already…I could have done better things than this all day…'_

The two walked out of the mall, after all the time looking at what seemed to be everything inside.

"So Paris, can you tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

Pairs looked to Goten and looked down a little. "You have such a nice family and friends. I really do like you, but…"

Bra quickly walked out and ducked behind a soda machine and listen in.

"But what?" Goten questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I…I don't know…if we should…be together anymore…" She said, glancing away with some tears starting to gather in her eyes. She really didn't want to do this, but she had to.

"Paris…but why do you…think that?" Goten sounded hurt.

"I just feel like we shouldn't…I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but I think it might be for the best…I mean I would still like to be friends but nothing more…"

"I understand…but why did you just tell me this now…?"

"Because…I wanted to think…about it…and figure out how to put it…"

"I was starting to get a feeling…something like this was going to happen…since lunch, so I prepared myself for it."

Paris looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry about this, Goten…I should have told you earlier…"

"Don't be... It's not the first time that this has happened to me." Goten sighed. "To be honest, I have been running a lot through my head since last week and…I was starting to think on doing the same thing…but you just beat me to the punch…"

"You were planning on dumping me…?" Paris questioned.

"Well…in a way. I've just been hearing some things about some new developments about someone and that is what got me thinking. There have just been things happening within the week."

"Like what?"

"Well just little things that never caught my attention before recently and some things I don't know too much about yet. I don't really want to talk about it right now because I'm still a little startled to how I found Pan this morning…" Goten said then thought, _'That reminds me, they still have explaining to do.'_

"Oh? Well we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course we can."

"I'm glad."

Goten turned a little. "Well, I think I better go find Pan and Trunks. I'll see you later, Paris."

"Bye Goten." Paris wiped the tears away from her eyes and started to head home.

"Bye." Goten said and walked away.

'_That was a bit harsh…I feel a little sorry for them, but I'm satisfied now that Paris is out of the picture.'_ Bra thought and moved away from the soda machine and removed the Ki hider the put in her purse. She walked along the side walk heading to a pizza joint to get something to eat.

Goten stopped for a moment as his stomach growled loudly. _'Man, I'm hungry…I better get something to eat before I end up interrupting Pan and Trunks sparring.'_ He thought to himself and looked around, seeing a pizza place about ten yards away. _'Pizza is always good, no matter how often I have it.'_ His stomach growled again and with that he headed over.

Bra walked inside by the side entrance and walked up to the register. She ordered two large pizzas and paid then walked over to a booth and sat down, waiting for her pizzas to cook. She slightly yawned and looked around the parlor to see if there was anything interesting going on, but there was nothing. She heard the main door open and her eyes automatically looked over, in a normal reaction, to see that Goten just walked in the door.

'_I should have guessed.'_ Bra held in a light laugh and sat back in the seat and looked out the window. _'If he sees me, I'll just have to act normal.'_

Goten felt a small familiar ki coming from somewhere behind him. After he ordered his pizza, he looked around and surprisingly seen Bra sitting at a booth by herself. _'That's funny, usually Bra wouldn't be alone.'_ Goten thought and made his way over to her and sat down in the booth across from her.

"Oh! Hey Bra."

She turned her head towards him. "Hey Goten…"

"What are you doing out by yourself? And where's Marron at least?" Goten asked.

"Marron is off enjoying the day with Uub. So I just decided to get out and have some pizza instead of having it delivered and being the only one at home."

"Really? What's going on between Marron and Uub? Are they going out or what?"

"You got it. They have been going out since, when was it? Tuesday or Wednesday? Something like that."

"Wow. It seems she has been going about those she knows first."

"Huh?"

One guy, apparently a worker came up to the table. "Here you go miss." He said placing Bra's ordered pizza on the table.

Bra looked to the guy and said, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He said and walked away.

"I mean, heck, she's been with me then Trunks and now Uub."

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Bra said reaching for a slice.

"So how has your day been going?"

"To be honest, it has been very boring and uneventful. Trunks and Pan took off shortly after you did and I had absolutely nothing to do." Bra sighed. "So how was yours?"

"Well it was ok, up until recent…but I guess some things are meant to happen…"

"Oh? Something serious happen?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really up to talking about it, maybe later…"

"Um, alright…but you seem perfectly fine with whatever it was."

"Well for the most part, except the fact I was caught off guard a little."

"Oh…"

"I'm not going to worry about it. It might have not been my move, but at least I feel relieved that I didn't have to do it."

Bra looked down a little, she did feel bad, but quickly shook it off.

"Here's yours, sir." The same guy stopped at the end of the table and sat four pizzas down in from of Goten.

"Thanks." Goten said and started working right away on eating his pizzas.

"No problem." The guy walked away.

"Well how about after we eat, we'll go look for Trunks and Pan? That is if you don't mind taking a faster way."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. I am curious on how their sparring is going."

"Well, they're going strong and by the way their Ki feel, they are like in the heat of it."

"Lucky…you can sense their Ki, but I cannot…"

"You still haven't learned that? It's pretty simple."

"Would you mind teaching me sometime? Maybe learn how to fly too?"

"Sure, but do you really want to learn to fly?"

"Yeah, you know walking gets really tiring and boring after so long."

"I hear you on that. Then of course I'll teach you. I must ask though, out of everyone else, why is it that you asked me to?"

"Well if I ask my dad, he would get the idea to get me into fighting… Trunks is a little too busy with Pan and work. You basically the only one that has plenty of enough time and don't expect me to fight."

"Good enough of a reason for me."

"Thanks Goten, it's means a lot."

"No prob." With that said they both quieted down and ate.

After Bra and Goten finished eating, they both got out and threw their trash on their way out of the parlor.

"Ready to go check up on those two?" Goten asked Bra.

"Sure am."

"Alright then." Goten picked Bra up into his arms seconds before taking to the sky. "Just hold on tight."

Bra's heart skipped a beat once she noticed she was in his arms and a slight blush spread across her cheeks as she nodded a little and wrapped her arms around him a bit to hold on. Her long blue hair blew around in the wind as she looked around to only be able to see patches of white clouds around and below her, and often seeing the city below. She was starting to enjoy this, with the scenery and everything. It all seemed better than being in a jet or helicopter; especially of course, she was with Goten.

Goten glanced down at Bra, noticing her glancing around and lightly chuckled to himself. To him, she looked amused to everything, so in a way it was amusing to him.

After a little while, they got outside of the city and both noticed a clearing that craters in the ground and destroyed boulders; debris filling the air within ten yards around at the least and two fighters in the air, who were the cause of the damaged landscape.

As Goten looked around at the ground, he just barely noticed a Ki blast coming in their direction and quickly moved out of the way. "That was close." Goten said, lowering down to the ground and putting Bra on her feet.

"What was that?" Bra asked looking at Goten and straightening her clothes.

"We almost got blasted out of the air." Goten said with a goofy laugh.

"They need to be careful at where they're aiming."

"They are too wrapped up in sparring, rather than to notice anyone else at the moment."

"I can tell, but they know how to make a wreck."

"Yeah, but at least they're doing it out here. We may as well wait until they're finished or at least take a break."

"Ok, but lets have a seat." Bra said and pulled out two capsules out of her purse and pressed down on the button then tossed them over her shoulder as they turned into lawn chairs.

"Alright!" Goten said as they both turned around and sat down. "This is more like it!"

In the air, both Pan and Trunks were sweating and panting as they charged up large Ki blasts.

"You're doing a lot better than last week." Trunks said.

"Yeah, well, I know you're still holding back on me."

"Oh yeah? How did you come to that conclusion?" Trunks said a little sarcastically.

"You haven't gone super yet." With that, Pan released her fully charged blast straight at him.

"So I haven't." Trunks smirked a little and release his blast, colliding head on against hers. "Until now." His hair spiked, turning gold as is eyes went teal. He poured more energy into his blast and easily pushing hers back.

Pan quickly phased out of the way and appeared next to him, throwing punches and kicks. She managed to get in a few good blows before he started to block.

"Surprising, this time you managed to get out of the way." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever, smart-ass." Pan said semi-irritated.

"Is there really any need for names, Panny?"

"In your case, yes there is."

"Oh really now? That's no way to talk to me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, why not? It might prove to be amusing."

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" Pan backed off. Letting out a battle cry, her Ki shot through the roof.

"Yeah, I know." Trunks just hovered in that one spot and folded his arms as he watched her. _'And it's working too.'_

Pan's aura started to change its color to a golden as her long, straight black hair started to defy gravity and rise into spikes and started to flash gold. She clinched her fists tight as she could feel the high energy coursing throughout her body and her muscles beginning to grow a little.

Goten suddenly leaned forward keeping a sharp eye on the two. "No way! She's actually doing it!"

"I can't believe it. I thought she wouldn't be able to get it!"

"Hurry up, I'm getting impatient. I can't wait here all day." Trunks said, trying to get a little deeper under her skin. _'Just a little further.'_

Pan scowled a little while her hair still flickers a few more times before it remained gold. A shockwave of energy rippled through the air from her, forcing Trunks back a bit. Pan opened her eyes, revealing teal eyes rather than her natural black ones. She looked right at him, seeing a smirk on his face. "What are you grinning about?"

"Hm, should I tell you now or let you guess?"

"I don't feel up for guessing games. Just spit it out already!" She demanded.

"Alright, fine then. You finally did it."

"Huh? Did what?" Pan looked a little dumbfounded.

"You reached Super Saiyan and now it will be a lot easier for you to transform." Trunks said as he lowered his Ki back down and went back to his normal state.

"Really?" Pan glanced up a little to notice her bangs weren't in her face. She reached up and felt that her bangs were spiked and defied gravity. "Wow, I did."

"Yeah, well lets go ahead and call it a day. Spend a week on transforming and we'll have a serious fight next weekend."

"Alright, next week it is."

"You look good as a Super Saiyan." Trunks said then descended down to the ground.

A blush spread across Pan's cheeks and started he pursue down, reverting back to normal on the way.

Trunks landed and just noticed Goten's and Bra's presence. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Came to see how things were going." Goten said.

"But it looks like things went over well." Bra added.

"Yeah, but surprising enough, Pan managed on pulling it off after going nearly five to six hours and only having one break long enough to get lunch and eat."

"Impressive. You both should be pretty tired."

"Oh, we are. Once I get home, all I'm going to do is sit back and relax."

Pan walked up. "So how was your day?"

Bra just winked a little for Pan to notice. "Boring and uneventful."

"It was alright, but I don't really want to talk about my day…"

"Hm, I see." Pan looked between Bra and Goten before looking over at Trunks.

"Lets head back." Trunks said.

"Good idea. I need to freshen up." Pan said.

Bra and Goten nodded as they got up off the chairs and capsulated them while Pan and Trunks already ascended into the air.

"Hang on you two!" Bra said as she looked up for a moment then tossed the capsules into her purse.

"Hurry up then!" Trunks and Pan shouted.

"They are so impatient…" Bra muttered then looked over at Goten.

"I guess I'll be giving you another lift?" Goten said, receiving a nod from Bra then picked her up into his arms. "Hang on." He took to the air and quickly got to where Trunks and Pan were waiting at.

"About time." Pan couldn't help but to give Bra a smirk at the way she's being carried.

"Well sorry." Bra said sarcastically.

"Oh be nice." Goten said to them.

"I was just…never mind." Pan said.

"Can we just go now?" Trunks questioned.

"Alright." The other three said as they all started back to Capsule Corp.

"Can you both explain what happened this morning?" Goten seriously questioned Trunks and Pan. "And no lying."

They both quieted down for a moment and glanced at each other.

"Well uh…we were up until around one, having pie and watching television."

"What? You guys ate pie…and left me out…I can't believe you two..!" Goten whined a little.

"Well you went to sleep." Trunks said. _'That reminds me, I have to go get a pie before too much later.'_

"And we did not want to bother you." Pan added.

"So what next?" Goten asked.

"I ended up cleaning up the living room and throwing the boxes and cans in the trash while Pan changed."

"After I walked back into the living room, I was worn out and tired. I asked him if I could just sleep with him for the night… I just wanted the company and comfort…"

"I didn't see any harm about it and anyways once I put her down on my bed she was out in a flash."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." Both Trunks and Pan said. "Nothing happened."

"Alright..."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Several hours after the four demi-saiyans got back to Capsule Corp., Bra and Goten were just finishing up watching a second movie while Trunks and Pan were nowhere to be seen. Bra stood up and looked at a clock.

"Hey Goten, what time did we get back here?" Bra asked.

"Uh…I'm not too sure, but about four o'clock or so. Why?"

"Because it's already seven."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"We haven't seen Trunks or Pan come down and I doubt it takes three hours to take a shower."

Goten looked to Bra and shrugged. "Who knows? By any chance, they could have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, but my brother isn't the type that would nap."

"Think so? Then you haven't actually seen what he does in the office at different times of the day."

"Oh really? What does he do?"

"He has a few shots to drink and falls asleep after the last meeting of the day."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"You're not the least curious?"

"I am, but wasn't I told to have some trust?"

"Yes."

"So I trust them."

"But you're keeping your curiosity in check too much, where you won't at least go check on them? That doesn't really sound like you."

"Yeah, well…I sort of had an unexpected afternoon…"

'_So I already know about it.'_ Bra thought. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't know if you want to hear about it and…I rather not have to repeat it."

"You know, I'm all ears if you need to talk to anyone."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd probably be better off telling Trunks."

"Alright then, all the more of a reason to go check up on them. I can always pull Pan away from Trunks, though they kind of seem like they cannot be separated when their together." Bra said, trying to give him more hints that there were more between her brother and best friend than what Goten was already led on to know.

"You do have a point there."

"Then care to join me?"

"When you put it that way, of course." Goten was now fully convinced and got up from the couch.

"Alright." Bra starting to head up the stairs.

As Bra and Goten came upon Trunks room, they could hear the television in the room on and noticed the door slightly cracked open. Bra lightly pushed the door open and looked over to the bed, seeing her brother and Pan lying in spooning position and facing the television. Bra smirked a little at seeing them like this as Goten looked slightly dumbfounded. It was the second time in one day he said seen his best friend and niece sleeping together and started to suspect more, but at least he could see this time that they were fully clothed.

Bra entered her brother's room, but soon felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her back into the hall. She turned to look at Goten. "What was that for?"

"Would you mind clearing a few things up for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it doesn't seem like a coincident that they'd be sleeping together again. So mind explaining what's going on between them?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? If you must know, I've known for the longest time that Pan has had a huge crush on my brother and apparently, he has figured that out and that he likes Pan too."

"But how though?"

"Who really knows? I don't see a problem with them being a couple. It would be no difference than if we…" Bra cut off her own sentence and looked away from Goten. "Never mind about that last part…"

"Bra, you don't have to act naive around me, acting as if I didn't already know." Goten noticed how Bra's facial expressions change from mildly saddened to flabbergasted and her cheeks reddening before hi. He couldn't help but to blush a little, himself.

"Huh? But how did you…?" Bra questioned then thought for a moment remembering only Pan and Marron knew about it and somehow her brother found out. "Oh no she didn't! Pan better of not told you!"

"Um, no." Goten said, trying to lie to protect his niece from the path of fire of the now furious blue-haired demi-saiyan in front of him.

"You are a horrible liar, Goten! And my guessing is that she's the way Trunks found out!" Bra started to walk back into her brother's room.

Goten had to think quick before the sleeping duo would get a rude awakening. There was only thing that he could think of doing. In a spilt second he grabbed Bra's wrist once again, but this time, he pull her back to him, tilting her head up a little and kissing her deeply.

Within those few seconds, Bra didn't know what hit her. She was shocked at this sudden movement. She couldn't tell if he was acting this to prevent a lot of shouting or what. But she didn't care either way. With feeling his lips pressed against hers firmly, she couldn't resist. She closed her eyes and kissed back as in a way, she felt as if she was in a fairytale of her own for the moment.

After a minute or two passed, they both pulled away to get their breath as Goten held her to him lightly and Bra looked up at him.

"Don't take it out on Pan. I would have never known if she never mentioned it to me…and I'd probably be all bent out of shape over of Paris right now…"

"I see…I guess I'll let Pan get away with it."

"Good to hear."

"Well, what do we have here? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A female voice came from the stairs.

Bra and Goten turned to look to see that it was Bulma. The two gulped a little as Goten quickly released Bra and they backed away from each other.

"Oh no, not at all, Bulma." Goten chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, Goten." Bulma said sarcastically with a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh, hi mom. Home so early?" Bra said shyly from practically being caught in the act.

"Now that isn't really a good way to greet me, Bra." Bulma said. "Well since I found you two, where's your bother?"

Bra smirked a bit. "In his room…"

"Oh really? What's he-" Bulma started to say as she walked into Trunks room and noticed her findings, with Bra and Goten right behind. She couldn't believe her eyes. _'Trunks…and Pan…sleeping together? How cute is this?'_ Her smirk grew a bit more. "I…I can't believe this is actually happening!" She said cheerfully and with a high pitch.

Trunks and Pan slightly groaned and shifted a little at hearing the high pitch in Bulma's voice, but remained in the same position as Trunks subconsciously reached behind him for his other pillow and placed it over their heads before returning his arm firmly around her waist.

"Dende, this is all so cute!" Bulma said and turned around. "Tell your brother I want to see him once he gets up."

"Alright…and you're entirely fine with them?" Bra questioned.

"Yes, of course I am! Have you two got together yet?"

"…Mom!" Bra said.

"What? I'm just asking."

"Never mind..." Bra said, rubbing her temples.

"Just wait until everyone hears about this." Bulma said cheerfully as she walked out of the room.

"Mom, wait." Bra said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know what you're thinking exactly, but you can't tell anyone about them. If any word gets to Gohan, they both will be doomed since we all know how protective Gohan is of Pan." She said the added, "And don't tell dad…what you seen between Goten and me."

"Well alright, but I'm not good with secrets, you know."

"Yeah, I know, because I'm practically the same way."

"See you down stairs then." Bulma said heading down towards the living room.

Bra walked back into Trunks' room and stood there, looking at her brother and friend. "What o' what should we do to them?"

"Beats me." Goten shrugged.

"You're not much help." Bra walked over to the bed and pulled the pillow off of their heads slowly, while Goten just stood back and watched what she was planning to do.

"It's time to…" Bra pulled the pillow down on top of the two. "…wake up!"

"What the hell?" The two demi-saiyans snapped awake and sat up within a second. Both reached for the object that they were hit with and yanked it from Bra then looked to the one responsible.

Bra backed up a little with a smirk across her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Trunks grumbled from being awaken up as Pan rubbed an eye.

"Well mom and dad are home and…"

"And what?"

"Mom just saw you two sleeping together."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Yep."

Trunks looked over at his best friend. "Goten, is she lying?"

"Afraid not, man."

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen what happened in the hall." Bra stated without thinking.

"And what _did_ happen?"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it. You know how she over exaggerates." Goten said sheepishly, covering Bra's mouth and lightly waved his other hand in defense.

"Right, whatever."

Bra glanced back at Goten out of the corner of her eye and pried his hand from her mouth. She looked back to her brother. "Anyway, mom wants to see you about something."

'Not surprising…" Trunks moved to the edge of the bed and got up. "I know for a fact that I'm going to hear a earful from her…" He mumbled as he headed out of his room to see what his mother wanted.

"Hey Pan, lets go to my room to talk." Bra said.

"Alright." She got off the bed and stretched before walking towards Bra.

Bra grabbed her friend's wrist and started dragging her out.

Pan blinked as she was being dragged away. "Can I wake up first?"

Goten blinked for a moment, seeing he was left in an empty room. He shrugged slightly and turned to walk out of the room then down the stairs.

Pan's tail twitched and retracted waist to avoid another incident like the night before as they passed through Bra's bedroom door to her. She sat down on the foot of the bed as Bra quickly shut the door and sat down.

"So, what _did_ happen in the hall?" Pan questioned with a raised brow.

"Really want to know?"

"I may as well…Even if I don't want to know, you're going to tell me anyways."

"Well... first, Goten knows more about your relationship with my brother…" Bra stated and made a sour face for a moment then gave Pan a glare and a light giggle. "I found out that he knew I had a thing for him. Gee I wonder who told him and my brother."

Pan gave a sheepish grin and lightly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry…it just slipped."

"Anyway, I was about to give you a rude awakening, but…"

"But what? Get on with it."

"Goten stopped me by kissing and embracing me." Bra glanced up a little and had the look of stairs in her eyes. At the sight, Pan couldn't help but to laugh.

"What? Right after he breaks up with Paris?"

"Well actually it was the other way around; she broke up with him."

"And that's what Bulma seen? You two kissing?"

"Pretty much. It was rather embarrassing…"

"I would think so. You, kissing my uncle, although it was the other way around." Pan made a sour face at the thought.

Bra rolled her eyes at her friend before they both started to laugh.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Trunks made it down to the den to see what it was his mother wanted to talk about. "Bra said you wanted to talk with me?"

"Actually, yes." Bulma leaned back against a chair. "I can understand how much pressure you have been under for the past several years by running the entire company, but now that Bra will be starting to work with you, some of that pressure will be lifted. The only thing is, is that you really need to help her out until she gets comfortable with handling the amount of work she'll be taking over. In a couple of weeks here, there shouldn't have to be anymore working late nights, like pulling all-nighters, with you both working together."

He really likes the sound of that, being able to get off at a decent hour and not having to push himself so hard with work so he could spend more time with everyone, especially with Pan. "Sounds good, Mom. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, just one more thing. Your father and I were only gone for a day and when we got back, first thing I end up seeing is Goten and Bra kissing in the hall and then I see you and Pan sleeping together. So what is going on?" Bulma said.

Trunks looked a little confused once he heard about the other two. _'So, that is what happened. Does that mean something happened between Goten and Paris this afternoon?'_ He pulled himself from his thought then looked at his mother. "I have no clue exactly what's going on between those two, but there's nothing going on between Pan and me." He said lying and keeping a straight face.

"Are you absolutely sure about you and Pan? I mean you two were sleeping in an intimate position." She said, noticing the blush appearing upon his face.

"Mom, we both were tired from sparring this afternoon, she just happened to fall asleep on my bed after she took a shower. It's not much different than when we end up falling asleep on the couch after watching one after another of Bra's favorite movies." He said calmly.

"If you say so Trunks, but that's not how I understood it from Bra." She said and started to exit the room and said, "Anyways, if you didn't know, mothers know everything when it comes to their kids."

Trunks watch his mother leave the room a little surprised, yet nervous. He shook his head a little and light chuckled. _'Mother is just too smart. Oh well, time to find Goten.'_ He thought and left the room with his hands in his pockets.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

As usual, Goten was in the kitchen pantry, looking for something to snack on at the least. He pulled out a bag of chips and was about to open them just as Trunks walked into the kitchen.

"Goten, mind coming with me to the grocery store for a little. I've gotta pick up a pie to replace the one Pan and I ate last night." Trunks said, leaning against the wall next to his friend. "We'll also grab a bite to eat while we're out."

"Good idea." Goten put the bag of chips back into the pantry.

They both headed out side and started down the street to the grocery store as Goten ended up telling Trunks all about his afternoon with Paris.

"Sorry to hear that man, but I guess she wasn't really the one for you."

"I think you're right. At least I don't feel very bad about it. I probably would have if Pan didn't mention something to me a while ago."

"That's a good thing though, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"I heard you kissed my sister?" Trunks questioned as they both walked into the store.

"Yes… but don't get me wrong, she would have gone on a rampage towards Pan, if I didn't stop her. It was the only thing I could think of quick enough before she'd stomp right in and wake both of you right away."

"If you were not my best friend, I would tell you to stay the hell away from her. But since you are, just don't do anything to hurt Bra, that's the only thing I ask." He said.

"I would never hurt you sister. And I would say the same thing to you about Pan, but Gohan is going to be the obstacle for the two of you."

"That's when things are to be kept a secret, right? I highly doubt you would live if my father finds out about you and Bra." Trunks said, grabbing a replacement pie.

"Yeah…I highly doubt that too…" Goten sighed a little.

"Try not tolet it get to you too much."

"I'll try. Oh and Bra asked me a few things while we were having pizza after my break up."

Trunks chuckled. He quickly paid for the pie and headed out of the store. "What exactly was it she asked?"

"Just if I can teach her how to fly and sense Ki."

"I'm a little surprised she wants to learn something we all know how to do."

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised. I think she's starting to get a little tired of walking all over the place and dealing with traffic." Goten laughed a little.

"It took her quite a while to think of that. We'll grab some burgers for us and the girls before we head back."

"Sounds good."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Meanwhile, back at CC, Pan and Bra were walking around, trying to figure out where the guys have taken off to for the past fifteen minutes.

"Where the hell can they be?"

"I have no clue."

"But you can sense their Ki."

"Yeah so?"

"Then try finding them."

"I can't right now, Bra."

"Why not?"

"Because they most like have it suppressed or they're a little too relaxed."

"That's not useful."

"No, but they'll be back."

They both walked into the kitchen and right away noticed Bulma over at the stove, trying to cook something once more. They didn't say a word as they both walked over to the fridge to get a soda, hoping they were not to be noticed.

Bulma heard footsteps from behind and the fridge door opened. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, Mom."

"Well if it's nothing, I hope you two are getting hungry." She said as they both cringed.

"…Actually, we're not very hungry." Pan said as she grabbed a soda and turned around.

"…Yeah, we had a big lunch and still full from it." Bra added getting a soda as well and closing the fridge door.

Bulma sighed slightly and stopped, turning around to look at them with her hands on her hips. "Ok, I know that none of you like anything I cook, but I'm trying to improve that. Heck. I'm even getting cooking lessons from ChiChi. It would be nice if someone would at least try it every once in a while. Is that too much to ask for?"

Pan and Bra looked down, thinking for a moment after hearing an earful from Bulma. They both looked back at the middle-aged looking woman in front of them then glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes as they let out a sigh. "…Alright, we'll give it a taste." They both said in unison.

A smile appeared on Bulma's face as they gave in as she stepped to the side. "Good."

"You first, Bra."

"Why me first?"

"Because she's your mom."

"Fine…" Bra walked up and looked into the pot at the contents, taking a deep breath as she dipped a spoon into the pot and taking a taste. She cringed a bit and stepped back, it was definitely lacking something as always.

Pan gulped when she seen Bra's reaction to the concoction, fearing what it will taste like. She stepped up to the stove and scooped up a little in the spoon and quickly took a taste. Her face went sour and her tail hung out low from behind her as she placed the spoon down.

"So…?" Bulma questioned looking at the girls, but ignoring their facial features.

"Needs work…" Bra said.

"…And the right ingredients for taste…" Pan added as she looked around the counter area. "Maybe add a little of this…" She continued talking as she reached for seasonings and spices, adding them into the pot.

Bulma sighed and glanced down. In no time, she quickly noticed Pan's tail and backed up, startled a little.

Bra looked over at her mom for a moment. "Something the matter, Mom?"

"Oh no, it's nothing, Bra." She said, shaking the little shock off.

Pan dipped the spoon into the pot after adding stuff to it and tasted it. "That should do it. Here, now try it." She stepped away from the stove and handed the spoon to Bulma.

Bulma looked at Pan for a moment then took the spoon and took a taste. She was rather surprised at how it tasted now since Pan ended up adding seasonings to it. "Wow Pan, I guess ChiChi has been teaching you how to cook, huh?"

"Just a little." Pan simply shrugged.

"Well a little is better than nothing."

"I guess so." Pan said as the two girls walked out of the kitchen to look for something to do.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the week went on, everything seems to run smoothly for Pan. As she headed home from school Friday afternoon, she wanted everything to go easy this weekend and possibly a little slower than usual, just so she can enjoy it. All week long, she has been looking forward to her birthday on Sunday. As usual, she knew there was going to be a party at Capsule Corp. as there usually is for everyone else year after year, except for the past few years. Since she has been able to go super saiyan, she's been doing all her training as of late in that form.

Finally after a while of flying, she landed outside of the front door of her home and walked inside. Right off the bat, she noticed that her mother was cleaning up the living room. "Hi, Mom."

"Good to see you're home, Pan. Would you mind helping me out with some cleaning for a little while?" Videl asked as she dusts off some bookshelves.

"Yeah, sure thing. Let me just go drop my stuff off in my room first." She said as she started to the stairs.

"Ok, you do that."

Pan ran up the stairs until she got to the top of the stairwell then walked down the hall to her room. Opening her door, she would walk over to her desk and place her backpack on the floor besides the desk. Looking around her room a little, she takes notice that some of her clothes are lying on the floor. She walks to pick them up and tosses them into her hamper before leaving her room.

Once she got back down to the living room, she would start in to help her mother. "So why are you cleaning anyways today?"

"Well you know how your grandmother is. She's going to come over and make dinner for us tonight since she wants to. I just don't want her to decide to clean the house for us too... She might not be in bad health or anything, it's just that her age is catching up with her, you know."

"Yeah, I know…It's just hard for me to imagine that." She said thinking for a moment then shook her head a little. "So it's just going to be five of us tonight?"

"Yes, unless you and Goten have other plans, like going to Capsule Corp."

"Well I don't have anything planned for sure, but I might go over and visit for a little while before dinner time. I just don't know if uncle Goten has any plans, seeing that he's not with Paris anymore."

"Oh really? They were together how long? I seriously thought he would settle down with her."

"No, something came up…But please don't mention anything to him that you or I know." Pan said with a plea.

"Alright. Well how are things going with what we talked about a few weeks ago?"

"Huh? What thing?" Pan asked cluelessly, not really remembering what her mother might be talking about.

"You know, the deal between you and Trunks?"

Pan stopped for a moment as her face flushed a shade of red. "…Do you really need to bring it up, Mom?"

"I just want to know what goes on."

"Nothing new has happened since the last time we talked about this. Everything is still the same for the most part, we're still just friends."

"That so?" Videl asked as she went to get the vacuum cleaner.

"Yes, Mom. If there was, he would have asked me out by now… Anyways do you even know about the little bet Dad made with Trunks?" She asked her mom as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, a little bit. About Trunks training you for the past three weeks, right?"

"Yeah, well the thing was to get me to achieve a goal of mine within that time. Well, lets just say Dad lost the bet."

"Oh? Since when?"

"Last weekend."

"Well, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to take off to Capsule Corp. for a little. Could you give a call over there when dinner is close enough to being done?" Pan asked, as she got off the couch and walked over to the front door.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Have fun." Videl plugged in the vacuum and turned it on.

Pan walked out and closed the door behind her then took off into the air.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

It was just about four o'clock and Trunks was bored out of his mind as he sat in his office. He looked up from a few papers in front of him as he tapped his pen on the desk and leaned on his left arm with his chin being propped up by his hand. He was unable to stop thinking about the one person who is always on his mind, or as of the past few weeks. With being lost in his thoughts on that one girl he seems to cherish the most, he didn't even notice the tapping on his window.

Pan hovered right outside and started to think of something to get his attention. If tapping on the window as usual wasn't going to get his attention then maybe spiking her Ki might. She quickly spiked her Ki enough to where she could actually see him jump out of her chair and she started to laugh about it.

'_That's Pan!'_ Trunks quickly thought and whipped around to the window to see her there laughing. He lightly sighed and walked over to open his window for her. "Weren't you ever told not to do that in case an emergency?" He questioned.

"Hm…yeah, but that's the only way I was able to get your attention." She hovered into the office sat down on the window seal. "It was either you were sleeping or just lost in thought. Gee if it was lost in thought, I wonder who you were thinking of?" She said with a sly smirk.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" He grinned. "I hope you didn't just come here to taunt me or did you?"

"Could be, or I kind of thought you can use some company in this lonesome office of yours."

"Honestly, I can always use company." He said before adding, "In more ways than one if it's you."

Her cheeks darkened a little getting an idea of what he may have meant. Two could play this game. She was preparing to change her tone of voice to that of a siren. "Well, isn't someone a bit anxious?"

"A bit more than just that, but I'm keeping to my word… though it has been very difficult."

"Oh? Even if I tease you so badly, you will resist the urge to ravage me?" She lightly pressed off the window ceiling and slowly making her way to him.

Now he was in trouble as he froze in place momentarily. The little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he could feel a chill run down his back. The tone she used was so bewitching to his ears. He was surprised at how such a tomboy could sound so seductive. "You…you little Siren, are testing every little ounce of my self-control…"

A sly smirk tugged at a corner of her lip as she watched his reaction. "Now why…would I do that? I know…that you really don't want…to hold back."

He gulped as he watched her close in on him. He couldn't bring himself to pry is eyes away from hers, feeling a throbbing pain within his pants. "You're right, I don't want to… But you are still a minor for a couple more days. If you were of age right now, I wouldn't hold back and have my way with you right now…But I do have to keep in mind my professional reputation... Just means I have a couple cold showers to take until then."

"Hmm…I see." She said before placing her arms around him, closing her eyes and kissing him.

He brought his right firmly around her waist and raised his left hand to touch her cheek softly, tracing his thumb over her cheek bone; kissing her back and deepened their kiss. He tapped his tongue lightly on her lips to have her allow him in and was granted access for him to roam her mouth to taste every part and to rub against her tongue as she did the same.

After a minute, they both parted but remained in each others arms as they both started to catch their breaths.

"You know…you make it very difficult for me to focus." Trunks lightly chuckled.

"Oh really? Maybe I like that fact. At least I can get you to take a rest from working." She glanced at him. She slowly begins withdrawing her arms from around him, but lightly dragged her fingers to his cheeks.

"You know that I don't have nearly as much work as I used to."

"Yeah I know, but still, you need to take a break every once in a while."

"Very soon you're not going to be able to get away with being a tease." He said for a moment then leaned down to her ear. "And I can hardly wait until then."

What he just said sent shivers down her back as her dark eyes glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes with excitement and curiosity. "Well neither can I."

"You have no clue how bad, Pan. Just you wait and see."

"Oh, I sure will."

The door opened a little as a voice could be heard. "Hey Trunks? I've got a-"

Trunks and Pan released one another and turned to the door to see that it was Bra who started to walk in then sighed.

Bra looked up and noticed them standing near the window. "Oh, hey Pan…I didn't interrupted anything, did I?" She said with a slight smirk and thought that she did.

Pan and Trunks looked at one another for a moment. "No, not at all."

"You sure? If you two want some privacy, I'll just come back in a little while." Bra said, pointing over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Just come in and shut the door." Trunks said.

Pan walked over to the couch on the other end of the room to sit down and let them talk business for the moment.

"If you say so." Bra said, walking in and closed the door behind.

"So need help with something?"

"Well kind of, I just got this paper from Research and Development and I'm not exactly sure what to do with it."

"Well let me see it then." Trunks said walking over to his desk to hide waist down.

"Alright." She handed the paper to him.

Trunks took the paper and skimmed over the information that was upon the piece of paper. "This is actually on a good research project and since you now deal with things from that department, just go ahead and sign it. It will be worth it."

"Alright, I just wasn't very sure about it." Bra said as she was about to turn and walk out.

"Oh before you leave Bra, I have something that you might want to hear."

"Like what?"

"Well, Mom and Dad are going on vacation next weekend. I'm not sure how, but they are."

"That's cool, more days without dealing with Mom's bad cooking."

"Yeah, that and something else. I've already mentioned it to Pan a little while back and I'm going to run it across you." Trunks started to say.

Pan was now paying attention to what was being said as she thought, _'Is it going to be about…?'_

"I'm all ears."

"How would you feel if Goten and I go buy some drinks, say next Friday or Saturday night for the four of us? Regardless that you two are underage."

"Really? You would do that?" Bra questioned as she looked at Trunks curiously and with her arms slightly crossed.

"I would, but maybe I need to convince Goten, otherwise everything is in the clear. Plus it will only stay between us."

"Well…" Bra glanced over at Pan for a moment to see her friend giving a nod. "Alright, so there's no way that we would get busted?"

"Not at all. Like I said, Mom and Dad will be gone. No one else would be around here to see what will be going on."

"Yeah, that's true, but you sound as if you might have something else in plan as well." Bra slightly raises a curious brow to her brother as she has put things together in her mind.

"Really Bra, who do you think I am?"

"You cannot play innocent with me, Trunks."

"Get out of here, Bra. We'll talk later." Trunks said, getting a little aggravated by her.

Bra just smirked little and turned waving her hand in a _whatever_ motion. "Fine, fine. I'm going." She walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Pan just blinked a couple of times once Bra left. "What was that last part all about?"

"It's nothing Pan. You know how she thinks."

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, I can talk to my uncle a little tonight, just to inform him about next weekend." Pan said getting off the couch.

"Yeah, but he can be informed tomorrow since he'll be teaching Bra a couple of things while before we spar." Trunks said sitting back down in his chair. "Speaking of that, have you told Gohan that you're a Super Saiyan yet?"

"No, I've been training far enough away to where my dad cannot sense me."

"Oh, good then. We'll have some spectators, mainly Gohan and whoever else would like to watch, as we'll go all out tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Exactly. There is just one thing we need to agree on to let it happen."

"Which is?" Pan blinked a little as she asked.

"We both have to take it seriously and no ounce of flirting."

"Got it."

"Good. Now give me a few minutes and I'll finish up here with what I need to do and then we could ditch this place." Trunks sat back down in his seat, looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Alright." Pan cupped her hands behind her head and her tail twitching slightly as she looked around the office for a little while.

Trunks finished signing the last couple of papers and got up from his desk with the papers in hand as walked over to the door. "Stay here for a minute." Trunks said and walked out of the room.

"Ms. Miharu?" Trunks said as he walked up to his secretary's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Briefs?" A young woman in her mid-twenties looked up to him.

"I need you to prepare files for these papers and have them ready for Monday morning's meetings, before you leave today. I'm going to be taking off, so place them on my desk after you are done."

"Sure thing, sir. Have a good weekend." She said as she got right to what he asked.

"You too." Trunks said and walked back to his office and shut the door.

"Alright Pan, lets get out of here." Trunks said as he shut off the lights and walked over to the window with Pan.

"Sounds good." She said jumping out of the window first as he followed right behind.

"Is there anything you want to do for a little while?" Trunks asked as he closed the window before they both drifted towards the ground.

"Not really."

"Hungry at all?"

"Yeah, but my grandma's making dinner at home tonight."

"Ok…Then want to get an ice cream for now?" He asked as they both reached the ground.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"All right, I just need to change before we go get some."

"Ok, that's not a problem."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A while later, Trunks and Pan were walking around a park while consuming their ice cream cones. Pan looked completely content with enjoying her ice cream, although she had things running through her head, but she wasn't the only one. They walked quietly over to a park bench to sit down for a little while.

Trunks looked up a little to the sky before shifting his eyes over to Pan. "…Hey Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, in the office…I honestly don't mean to act that way towards you on purpose."

"I know…neither do I…but I should of had a little more control than that." She said looking at her cone for a moment before finishing it off.

"I'm starting to guess…since we are drawn to one another naturally, we may have been acting upon our saiyan impulses for the past few weeks." He said having the last bit of his ice cream.

"I'm getting the feeling that you may be right about it…"

"If it is the case, I really need to know how far you are willing to act on these impulses." Trunks said for a moment then to gather his next couple thoughts to say. "Eventually no matter how hard, one of us will try to hold back and someone would end up hurt…I really don't want to do anything to hurt you at all. There will not be many future chances to prevent things from going that far…So it's very important that you let me know soon."

Pan looked down a little to think about what he was saying, but unable to organize her thoughts.

"Listen, I'm not telling you that you have to decide this very minute, I'm just letting you know. Pan, I love you a lot and honestly that's never going to change, but I don't want to do anything wrong to the cost losing you." He said placing a hand underneath her chin and tilting her head up to face him. "This is one of those things that I meant you need to deal with as a young adult, your own choice that no one has a say in, understand?"

She looked at him for a moment before looking away from the corner of her eyes as they started to tear up. As much as she hated the fact that tears started together at the corner of her eyes, she couldn't really understand why it started. She slightly nodded her head, understanding every single word he was saying. "Yeah…I understand." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"That's good, now there is no need for tears." He said lightly wiping away the couple of tears about to roll down her cheeks.

She looked back at him. "It just seems like it's going a bit fast, that's all."

"I know, but everything will start going by faster eventually. In no time, you will get use to it."

"Maybe so…" She leaned against him slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Think about it for as long as you need too, but don't wait too long to tell me what it is you really want. Believe it or not, you are a smart girl, although having Goku's genes may hide that time to time. I'm sure that you will make the right decision."

"Yeah…I'll most likely be thinking a lot about it." She looks up at him a little with a small smile.

"You do that." He said giving her a smile just as his cell went off. "I wonder who that can be?"

Pan shrugged and sat back up as he searched his pockets for his phone.

"Huh? Must be Mom." He opened his cell. "Hello?"

"_Trunks, by any chance is Pan with you_?" Bulma asked from the other end.

"Yeah. Why?"

"_Oh good, because Videl just called here for her, saying something about dinner being almost done over there."_

"Alright, I'll let her know. Anyways, I'll take her home since I need to talk with Gohan for a little then I'll be home."

"_Ok, good. Well tell everyone hi when you're there."_

"Ok Mom, later. Bye." He said then put his phone away. "Well we better get you home in time for dinner."

Pan looked over at him for a moment before getting up from the bench. "Ok."

Trunks looked around for a moment seeing if the coast was clear. He grabbed her hand as they shot off into the air.

For most of the way, they both were quiet once more, as an awkward silence lingered between them. Pan was thinking back to the last part of the conversation Bra and Trunks were talking about a little earlier that day as a thought started to form.

"Trunks?" Pan started to break the silence.

"Hm, what?"

"A thought just came to me…is there by any chance you have something else planned for next weekend?" Pan said then added, "Be honest about it."

"My intentions are not bad, if that is what you mean. Yet going back to saiyan impulses, says differently. Everything is up to you."

"…I know."

"I know you are being given a lot to think about, but it is important."

"I know, I know."

"Well anyways, lets just not talk about it until you are ready to, ok?"

"Alright..."

A minute or two later, they landed right outside of the house and both could catch a big whiff of food.

"Wow…I wish I could have Chi Chi's cooking all the time!" Trunks said.

"Well, she has been teaching me how to cook, you know."

"No, I didn't know. You're going to have to cook for me some time then."

"Maybe, but don't you're hopes up to high. I don't prefer slaving in a kitchen for hours on end." Pan giggled as she started walking to the door.

Trunks blinked for a moment before following. "Oh, that's not fair."

"Serves you right." She said sticking out her tongue at him as she walked in.

"Now you're just being mean…"

"Sorry, but pouting doesn't do you justice."

Sitting on the couch were the two brothers, Goten looking pretty bored as Gohan lowered a book he was reading. With similar reactions, they both turned to look towards the front door.

"Good to see you're home, Pan." Gohan said.

"Hi Dad." Pan said, walking through and towards the kitchen.

"Hey Trunks, what are you doing here?" Goten asked.

"Just decided to stop by for a short time, while bringing Pan home." Trunks said, walking over to join on the couch. "You haven't been by any time this week, so what's going on with you?"

"Been busy."

"With?"

"Well…I-" Goten was about to say something, but was cut off.

"I finally talked him into looking for a job." Gohan said.

Trunks looked dumbfounded for a moment and lightly shook it off. "Oh really? That's a big surprise and here I thought I'd never live to see it. None the less to hear about it."

"You can say that again. I seriously thought I wouldn't get through to him." Goten laughed.

"Good luck with finding a job, Goten."

"Thanks…Well I'll be right back." Goten said as he got up from the couch and headed down the hall.

"So…it has been a little over three weeks, how have things gone with the training?" Gohan asked.

"Well that's one of the reasons why I decided to bring her home, so I can talk to you about it."

"Alright, lets hear it then."

"Well, she has improved greatly. She would have probably beaten me the last time, but we called it a day." Trunks said folding his arms slightly. "But we are going to go all out tomorrow, since she wants it that way."

Gohan chuckled a little. "That sure sounds like her. So did she manage to pull it off?"

"Well, we were hoping that you would like to speculate tomorrow, along with some others, to see how far she has come along in a short time."

"Well, if you rather want me to see, instead of say yes or no, I'll have no problem with being a spectator. Just don't go too hard on her."

"Well, I can't exactly do that, Gohan. She knows exactly when I'm holding back and she won't stand for it one bit…"

"That's true… Well then don't overdo it."

"You have nothing to worry about. She puts up a much better fight than Goten does, to what I remember."

"Around what time are you planning on sparring tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking late afternoon after it starts to cool down."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Dad, Grandma says dinner is done." Pan said walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Good timing." Gohan said, getting up from the couch. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Trunks?"

"I would, but I need to be getting home." Trunks said as he stood up. "I'll just see everyone tomorrow."

"Alright then, take it easy." Gohan said, giving Trunks a pat on the back before heading into the dining room.

"Later." Trunks said walking out to leave.

Pan followed him outside and closed the door behind. "You're not going to tell me bye or goodnight?" She pouted a little.

Trunks stopped and turned towards her. "Of course, I knew you would follow me out." He said and stepped towards her.

"Oh really? You think you know me that well?"

"Honestly, yes. Do you really think I never paid any attention to you before?"

"No…"

"Thought so." He ruffled up her hair a little and lightly kisses her. "I'll see you tomorrow for sure."

"Alright, later." She said as he stepped back and headed off. She waited until he was out of sight before going back inside and joining for dinner.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

A few hours after Trunks got back home, he was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling intently. For a while, he's been debating if he should talk to his father on what might be going on since Vegeta is more knowledgeable on saiyan behaviors than anyone else.

'_I don't know what he would think if I bring it up…'_ Trunks thought for a moment then glanced over to the door for a moment and letting out a sigh. _'I may as well get it done and over with...'_ He got up from his bed and walked out of his room in search to find his father.

Bra was heading up stairs with a glass of water and noticed her brother walking past her. She stopped for a moment and turned around. "Hey, where are you going, Trunks?"

"To have a talk with Dad..." He said, walking on.

"Oh…well, goodnight then." She said with a yawn and continued heading to her room to call it a night.

"You too." Trunks placed his hands in his pockets while having his head lowered a little. _'I'm guessing he's is in the GR.'_ He thought and started to make his way there.

Not long after, Vegeta grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he exited the Gravity Room. He draped the towel over his shoulder soon after and headed inside.

Trunks looked up and stopped, seeing his father coming his way. "Dad, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Hmph, I'm not surprised. What is it?" Vegeta stopped right in front of his son and crossed his arms firmly across his chest.

"Well…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"It's about Saiyan impulses… It's normal for us to act on our impulses, but I don't want to act on those if it means causing some sort of damage."

"This never occurred to you before until recently, correct?"

"Well it hasn't. I just don't want to force it on her to where it would break her spirit and chase her away."

"So if I didn't know any better, you have been chastening Pan for some time now."

Trunks froze for a moment and looked dumbfounded, curious how Vegeta figured that out. "…How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm not stupid, boy, and don't think I am. I don't need to be anywhere around when you're off pussy footing around, but it's easily noticeable by the way you have been acting lately." Vegeta said and waited a moment to see if Trunks had something to say and added on, "There is no say when Kakarot's oldest brat will figure out what is transpiring between you and his brat, but I can guarantee it will not be graceful."

"I am fully aware of what Gohan's reaction will be, but I'm willing to face him when that happens."

"Good luck with that."

"Now can we get back to the impulse matter, dad?"

"Saiyans are instinctively drawn to one another by a desire of having the strongest mate available. I knew long ago, that you two would eventually develop a close bond and a deep connection to one another that will become unbreakable, unless you end up doing something extremely stupid in the future."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her in anyway…"

"You better not. Now these impulses are completely natural when a Saiyan reaches adulthood. For a pure-blooded Saiyan, adulthood would be about sixteen Earth years. But for one with Human blood, it is that of what Human's consider one adult. So over the past few weeks, she has subconsciously been putting off a potent pheromone which only potential Saiyan mates can smell and she could definitely pick up on what you give off in response to hers. She's of age, regardless of what this planet's laws are." Vegeta said and noticed that Trunks was lost in thought. "Are you following along?"

Trunks snapped back into reality and nodded slightly. "I'm paying attention."

"Now, have you noticed any strange behaviors from her very recently? As in, her doing something that she would never do, while having complete self-control."

"Actually, the strangest by far, happened today at work. She dropped by to visit as she often would, but after a moment or two, she seemed like a completely different person. Body language, facial expression, her energy shifted….and the tone in her voice… to that of a siren." Just thinking about it, gave him the chills again. "It was strange…but surprisingly exciting. I was very close to losing my self-control, luckily Bra walked in when she did…"

"As I thought, her Saiyan impulses are really getting the best of her… And her body must have been giving off a lot of that pheromone to subdue you. Due to this, the longer you two put off fulfilling your needs, lust and desires, the worse everything is going to be. I would advise you to take the next possible opportune chance and make her yours. That's all I have to say on the matter." Vegeta said and walked past his son.

"Thanks for the advice, dad."

Vegeta didn't say anything else as he headed off to the master bedroom to get a shower.

'_So it's bound to get worse…this isn't going to be easy…'_ Trunks thought as he lightly rubbed his neck and started back to his room to call it a night.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Her room was nearly pitch black, except for a little moonlight shining in through her window as she lied there in the middle of her bed. Her dark eyes looked around the room as she was unable to let sleep overtake her just yet, due to all the thoughts running through her mind.

'_What am I going to do now? What if I'm not ready for anything more? How will Trunks really react if I say no?'_Questions upon questions instantly pop into her head. She let out a sigh and tossed her blankets off as she eased up off her bed. She couldn't stand trying to lie down and think at the same time. Walking over to her window, she would slide it open to let some fresh air into her stuffy room and lean against the window pane, looking out for a little while.

It was a rather warm night for being the beginning of spring, but it felt just right to her. She was in a fitted white tank top and pajama shorts that hugged to her comfortably; something neither Bra nor Marron would think she would wear for bed or anytime for that fact. There are just some things that even her best friends don't know about her and she'd be more than glad to keep it that way.

She let out another sigh and pushed off from the window pane and glanced at the body length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. Walking over and standing in front of the mirror, looking at her refection with the minimum amount of lighting. Her appearance never really got her attention until recently, when everything started to happen. Lightly pushing her bangs back from her face a little, she could see a bit more. For the second time, she was studying on how much she developed and filled out. She knew then her body was physically ready for the taking with all these waves of saiyan impulses she has been experiencing, but there's one thing. _'…But am I mentally ready for it?'_ She's still innocent and naïve in mind and soul, but innocence cannot be kept forever.

'_Damn it! I don't want to deal with this tonight; I just want some sleep…'_ She thought as she let out a yawn and walked back over to her bed. _'I'll just force myself to sleep and think about this tomorrow.'_ She stretched out a little and lied back down, closing her eyes. _'I wonder how good Trunks is in bed…'_ That last thought was surely out of curiosity as she started to fall asleep with that in mind.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As ten o'clock in the morning came rolling around, Videl placed breakfast on the table while Gohan sat there reading the daily paper and enjoying a cup of coffee. Videl looked around for a moment, noticing that she hasn't seen Pan come down from her room just yet.

"Something wrong, honey?" Gohan asked as he placed his coffee back on the table and folded the paper up.

"No, I'm just going to wake Pan up. You go ahead and start eating." Videl said as she left the room.

"Alright." Gohan said, as he started to eat his breakfast.

Pan lied still in her bed as she was partly awake with an eye open. It didn't take long before all those questions flooded back into her head. She pulled the pillow over her head and groaned a little. _'Damn thoughts! Go away!'_ Her mind screamed until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Pan, are you awake?" A soft motherly voice called out to her as Videl lightly turned the door handle to enter.

Pan removed the pillow from over her head and slightly looks to the door. "A little…" She mumbled.

Videl took a few steps into the room. "Oh good, I wanted to let you know that your breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks, Mom…" Pan said letting out a yawn.

"No problem, Sweetie." Videl turned to leave.

"…Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Of course you can, Pan." Videl stopped and closed the door then walked over to Pan's bed, taking seat. "What is it?"

Pan sat up and rubbed her right arm slightly. "When you and Dad were going out, were there times where he could barely control his Saiyan impulses around you?"

Videl looked puzzled by Pan's sudden question for a moment. "Is this what you've been stressed out about since last night?"

"Well in a way, yeah…But, I want to know."

"Well, of course there were times where he had to fight his inner demons. Those impulses are a basic instinct for every living creature to keep their race from extinction. For Saiyans, if those impulses are put off for far too long, they may lose all self-control and someone may get hurt." Videl said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I see…"

"I've been with your father long enough that I have learned about Saiyan behaviors. I think that due to you being part Saiyan, your inner demons are starting to rage. Am I right?"

"Yes mom…"

"Now I fear that training with Trunks and hanging around him, has become a courtship between both of you."

"Courtship? You don't mean leading to-"

"That's exactly what I mean, Pan…I'm not going to interfere with what's going on between the two of you, but I want you to be careful. I just don't want to see you hurt by him."

"I know, but I know he wouldn't mean to hurt me." She leaned over and gave her mom a hug. "Thanks for the advice."

Videl returned her daughter's hug. "You're welcome, Pan. Now come on, your breakfast is getting cold." She said getting up.

"Ok, Mom. You're not going to say anything to Dad, are you?" She asked as she moved out of bed.

"Don't worry. He does not need to know what we talk about during our mother-daughter talks."

Pan smiled a little as she followed her mother out of the room. "Thanks again, Mom."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Right after Pan finished off her breakfast, a knock was heard from the front door. She looked up and pushed her plate aside as she got up from her chair and went to answer the door. As she opened the door, she quickly noticed it was Trunks.

"Hey." She said getting his attention.

"Oh, morning Pan." He said as he looked at her for a moment and automatically noticed what she was wearing for pajamas and seeing how much of her skin she had exposed was a bit of a surprise for him. He couldn't help but to glance her over a couple of times.

"What brings you all the way out here?" She asked and then noticed his gaze. "Hey, Earth to Trunks."

He snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh…heh…" He started as he rubbed his head sheepishly as his cheeks darkened. "Well I decided to drop by since Bra was nagging at me to get Goten to go over there to start teaching her a few things."

"Oh, that's right. She was telling me something about that the other day."

"So yeah, they're going to be doing that once Goten could manage to stop eating. I was wondering if you would like to observe Bra actually learning to sense Ki and fly?"

Pan laughed a little. "Oh, of course. I really want to see how it goes over on her first day."

"I thought so."

"Well come in a sit for a moment while I go change." Pan said backing away from the door to let him enter.

"Alright. Oh, Bra gave me something to give you anyway." Trunks said digging into his pocket to pull out a well-folded piece of paper. "She said that I better not look at it or she would make my life hell…"

"Oh really? What could she possibly do?" She asked as she received the paper.

"You don't want to know…" He said, closing the door and walking over to the couch.

"Yeah, maybe I don't want to know…" Pan unfolded the paper to see a note written.

_Pan,_

_Before you head over here, you better make sure you bring that black dress I bought you a few weeks ago! Also, make sure you have some pajamas with you too! We are going to have a long night so be prepared!_

_P.S. If Trunks looked at this, you better punch him for me._

Pan sweat dropped and let out a heavy sigh as she finished reading it. "Damn you, Bra…" She muttered under her breath low enough to where her parents couldn't hear her from the dinning room.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure everyone will find out tomorrow." Pan said as she turned and headed up to her room to change into her Gi, gather some clothes up and capsulate some additional belongings.

In only a few minutes, she came back down and walked into the dinning room. Seeing her mom washing the dishes and her father still sitting in his chair, looking at the paper, she would get a quick drink of water. "I'm taking off for the day and I'll need to stay over at Capsule Corp. for the night."

"Ok, just let us know when you two will be sparring and we'll be there to watch." Gohan said.

"Alright, bye." Pan said, walking back into the living room then over to the front door and opening it. "Lets go." She glanced back at Trunks for a moment.

Trunks stood up and nodded slightly as he followed her outside. "So why are you choosing to wearing your Gi?"

"So I don't have to change for most of the day."

"Not a bad idea, but you are aware that it is going to be warm today, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, as long as you know that." Trunks said as they both took off, heading towards West City.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Over at Capsule Corp. Bra wore a t-shirt and shorts for once as she paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, which was starting to catch the curiosity of her mother. Bra was feeling very anxious about the one person she has always had a crush on to be the one to teach her.

Bulma just watched from the couch at her daughter's pacing, starting to become curious of what was up with her. "Bra? Is something going on?"

Bra stopped her pacing for a moment once she heard her mother's voice. "Well…not really. I'm just waiting for Goten to come over."

"Oh really? You want to see him that bad?"

"Well, it's not that, Mom."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I asked him to teach me a few things."

"I never would have thought that you would be interested in anything that the others do naturally. So what brought it on?"

"Just got tired of walking so much and being unable to find someone."

"So it has nothing to do with spending quality time with Goten?"

"N-no, yes…I mean kind of..."

"I thought so. Just be glad your father doesn't know anything about this."

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea of what would probably happen."

"Well, I just want you to enjoy yourself." Bulma got up from the couch and starting to walk out of the room. "Oh before I forget, Bra, can you keep Pan busy for most of tomorrow?"

"Of course, I plan on it. I'm going to keep her up late tonight so she'll be sleeping in late."

"Oh ok, just do anything while we get things ready for her party."

"Alright, well Trunks can help me with keeping her distracted." Bra said with a slight grin.

"Good idea. Well I need to go finish planning everything." Bulma said and left the room.

"Ok, Mom." Bra walked over to the couch and turned the television on for a little.

Not long after, Pan and Trunks walked in the front door while having a small conversation.

"-Why not?" Trunks questioned.

"Because I don't feel like it right now."

"I don't mean right now, but sometime today."

"I don't know, I'll think-"

"-Do I really want to know what you two are talking about?" Bra said, cutting off Pan's sentence as she turned to look at the couple with a curious look.

"It's nothing dirty, Bra."

"He wants me to cook something." Pan said, crossing her arms slightly and turned her back to Trunks.

"So cold about it…" Trunks said with a sigh.

"Oh, Pan, did you get it?"

"Get what?" Pan asked, looking over to her friend.

"The note…"

"Oh yeah, I got it."

"So did you bring the stuff?"

Pan sighed and pulled out the capsule from her pocket. "What does it look like?"

"Good! Now there's one more thing. Where's Goten?"

"He should be on his way, if he ever finish eating." Trunks said lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

Bra sighed and rubbed her temples lightly. "He knows that I wanted him to be over early in the day…"

"Well, you're going to have to wait then, though he should be on his way." Trunks said.

"Ok, if I have to wait then…" Bra started to say as she glanced at Pan with a sly grin. "Pan and I are going up to the room for a little while."

Pan sighed a little, fearing for the worst so soon. "But-"

Bra wouldn't let Pan say her rejection to it as she got up and quickly grabbed her wrists and started to drag her up stairs.

Trunks watched what his sister just did as he was left blinking for a moment before shrugging a little going up to his room to change into his sparring clothes so he don't have to later.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

A little later, Goten was rushing over to Capsule Corp. at top speed, knowing Bra was going to be upset at him for being late. _'I know for a fact I'm going to hear an ear full…'_ He thought, letting out a sigh as he came upon West City. _'At least I'm almost there.'_

Moments later, he landed right outside of Capsule Corp. house and walked in breathing heavily.

"I'm surprised you made it." Trunks sarcastically said, from the couch as he flipped through the channels.

"Yeah…yeah." Goten said as he moved towards the couch.

Not even a second later, running foot steps could be heard thumping down the stairs and a blur with a streak of black, went right by and stopped behind Goten. "Good thing you're here! Save me from her evil ways!"

Goten blinked a little as Trunks just laughed. "Did I miss something? And shouldn't that be Trunks' job?"

"Yes, but he can't stop Bra from tormenting me, yet I know you can." Pan said hiding behind her uncle and causing them both to laugh.

"Oh, Pan? Do you really think you can get awa-" Bra was saying until she got to the bottom of the stairs, turned to the living room, seeing Goten was finally present. "I was wondering when you were finally going to show up."

Goten lightly rubbed the back of his head as he looked over at Bra. "Yeah…I kind of overslept. That doesn't matter now that I'm here, right?"

"Maybe." Bra crossed her arms a little.

Trunks turned off the television and got up from the couch. "Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to do the lessons?" He said as he walked behind Pan and wrapped an arm around her waist, moving her towards him a little.

Pan blinked and lightly blushes a bit, leaning against him a little.

"Of course! Lets get going, Goten!" Bra said as she walked over quickly and took his hand on the way to the front door.

"Alright." Goten opened the door as he and Bra walked out.

"Lets go as well." Pan said as she started to move towards the door. "This'll be fun to watch."

"Indeed, it will." Trunks said as he moved with her and exited the house. "But while we're watching them, we have to talk…"

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Two hours later, the demi-saiyans were all out in the middle of a green field with few trees just east of the city. Goten was still explaining the process of flying to Bra on how to focus her energy steadily beneath her. Keeping a good eye on her, he would also demonstrate time to time to see if that may help her learn a little faster.

Since they started, Bra has only managed to lift off the ground by an inch or two for only about twenty seconds before touching the ground once again. She couldn't exactly understand how flying came so natural to everyone else, except her. But took into account that they learned at a much younger age. With being part saiyan, she would have thought it would be easy for her to quickly pick up on it, but not quite; and being the daughter of Vegeta, she wouldn't let her pride be defeated because of thought she cannot do it.

As he watched Goten and Bra, Trunks sat beneath a fully blossomed Sakura tree and resting against it. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. "Are you still up there, Pan?" He asked.

Pan hung upside down from one of the branches by her tail a little, trying to strengthen it to where it wouldn't be much of a weakness for her. Her raven hair freely hanging down, she tilted her head a little to see where Trunks was sitting for a moment and answered. "Yes."

"Why don't you give your tail a rest for a little and come down here?" He questioned and looked up.

She placed a finger on her chin to act as if she was thinking for the moment. "Well ok." She said, letting her tail release from the branch as she moved down beside him.

"Pan, we really need to talk about this." Trunks said looking at her as both of them gained slight blushes.

"I know we do…"

"I talked to my dad last night…" Trunks started to say and decided to wait to see what she would think of Vegeta knowing about it.

At hearing that, she glanced out of the corner of her eye to him. "Oh..? So he's aware..?"

Trunks nodded slightly. "He has been aware of us since you were little. He might not act like it, but he has ways of figuring things out."

"Since I was little..? What exactly did he have to say?" She asked wondering if it was similar to what her mother told her this morning.

Trunks felt a bit awkward as he lightly rubbed his left arm a little. "First off… as Saiyans, we are instinctively drawn to the strongest available mate possible. My guess in our case, to keep the race from dying out… And lastly, to put it a little nicer than what he said is…things are going to get worse if we don't follow through with our instincts soon…"

"…My Mom said something like that this morning…"

Trunks tensed up a little. "Y-your mom knows..?" He questioned, thinking this could make things a lot worse, if Gohan got word of it from Videl.

"Yeah…but there's no need to worry about it…she's not going to tell my Dad."

Trunks sighed in relief and relaxed once more against the tree. "That's good."

"Yeah…so what else did Vegeta have to say?"

"I don't think you really want to know, Pan, but …" He said looking away from her for a moment.

"Just tell me, Trunks…" She said, thinking a little before speaking once more. "I can handle it…"

"You sure you can?"

"Stop putting it off and say it." She demanded.

He grabbed onto her hands and held them together with one hand and ran his free hand over her bandana, pulling it off before wrapping his arm around her. "Ok, if you want… He's encouraging me to have my way with you as soon as the opportune chance is given…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…but I don't want it to happen that way…"

"I know." Pan said as she rested her head against his chest lightly. "…Maybe there's something to meet it half way with…at least to satisfy us for a little longer…" She whispered.

Trunks blinked for a moment and started to think a little as he released her hands. _'Halfway? Now why didn't that come to mind?'_

Pan tilted her head up a little and giving a slightly puzzled look as she figured he was thinking of something.

Trunks snapped out of thought and looked down to meet Pan's look. "You know what?"

"No, what?"

"I think there is something that may help a little." He said with a small grin.

"Care to clue me in?" She curiously asked as a blossom landed on her head.

"Not until later." He said and gave her a kiss before she could say anything against it. He knew she couldn't resist kissing back.

"Hey! You're getting the hang of it!" Goten said as he seen Bra lift off the ground about four feet.

With hearing Goten say something, Trunks and Pan quickly broke their kiss and turned their attention over to Bra, seeing she was actually doing it.

Bra looked quite pleased at her semi-accomplishment. Knowing she was possible of hovering now, she still has to get the hang of getting higher and actually moving around. She lowered back onto the ground, nearly falling back on her butt, but Goten caught her and sat her down.

"Maybe you should take a little rest before giving it another go." Goten said, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and do that." She said, grabbing his hand and tugging him down as she lied down in the grass.

Goten fell to his knees lightly and down besides her as he looked slightly dumbfounded. "Um…ok. You could have told me to join you." He chuckled.

"Well too bad." She giggled as she looked at him.

"Watch, it won't be long before it gets too hot where they are and they'll look for shade." Trunks said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well…" Pan lightly yawned a little. "It's nice enough right here in the shade, beside you, for a little early afternoon nap." She shifted over a little getting in his lap and leaning back against him.

"I guess you're right." He said, pulling her close to him and keeping his arms firmly around her waist as well closing his eyes with a smile.

"Mhm…" She let out one more yawn and closed her eyes, completely relaxing against him.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

As the day wore on and naps ended long ago, Bra was getting better at controlling her energy to fly around a little. Since it's a completely new experience for her, she would have to keep practicing for a while before she could be at least half as good Videl at flying. _'Ok…I think that's enough for today…'_ Bra thought as she was getting tired and lowered back to the ground.

"Done for the day?" Pan called out from where she was.

Bra nodded slightly. "Yeah…I feel like I'm drained."

Pan was actually glad to hear that. _'Good, she will not have the energy to torture me all night.'_ She thought with a smile as she got up from her spot.

"Well, lets go grab some food then!" Goten said optimistically as he rubbed his stomach.

"Good idea. We need to eat before fighting in about two hours." Trunks said, referring to Pan and him.

"Yeah, don't want to fight on an empty stomach." Pan said agreeing.

"Well you two have just been sitting around all day." Bra said.

"And? We've just been conserving our energy." Trunks said as Pan nodded.

"Food, now! ASAP!" Goten said.

"Ok, ok!" Trunks, Pan and Bra said at once.

Goten picked Bra up quickly and took off heading back to town.

"Always in such a rush…" Pan said shaking her head.

"Would you expect anything different from him?"

"Nope." Pan said and took off with Trunks right behind.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once the day started to cool down around six-thirty, everyone was just sitting around at Capsule Corp. for a little. Pan and Trunks sat side by side on the couch, watching television. As Trunks got up from the couch, he got Pan's attention.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To make a phone call since it should be cool enough outside." Trunks said as he started to the kitchen for the phone.

"Oh, alright."

Trunks walked out of the room and got the phone, dialing Gohan's number.

"_Hello?"_ Videl's voice came from the other end.

"Uh, hey Videl. Can you let Gohan know we're going to start sparring on the hour."

"_Of course Trunks, I'll be there to watch as well."_ Videl said.

"Alright, we'll see you both then."

"_Ok, bye."_ Videl said as both of them hung up.

Trunks started back to the living room and looked over to the couch. "We better get going, Pan." He said while walking to the couch.

Pan jumped up from the couch. "Ok, I'm ready to go. So is anyone besides my parents going to be watching?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think Goten and Bra may want to watch. If so, they'll show up a little while after we start."

"Ah, ok then." Pan said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Just remember one thing, no flirting with your parents watching." Trunks said following.

"Got'cha and no tail grabbing."

"Fair enough."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Half an hour into their fight, Pan and Trunks were locked in a close range combat as Pan was on the defense for the time being. Paying close attention to the pattern change of Trunks' punches and kicks as she blocked, she could spot some openings to where she can change it around. Waiting for the right moment, Pan quickly blocked then started going on the offense causing Trunks to go on the defense.

Trunks slightly smirk at seeing her turning the tables on him like that. He wasn't going to let the exchange of punches and kicks go on very much longer as he suddenly vanished. He appeared above and behind Pan, having his hands cupped together over his head and bringing them down quickly as he came down upon her.

Pan quickly turned around and crossed her arms over her head to prevent the blow that he would have given her if she didn't block. By the force of his assault, moved her down just a few feet before she disappeared and leaving a single image of herself. She quickly moved behind him and flew towards him with her leg extended out in front to nail him in the back.

He moved to the side about a foot causing her to miss him as he reached out and grabbed her leg firmly. After spinning her around quickly a few dozen times, he released her, head first towards the ground.

Videl and Gohan have been watching them from a safe distance hopefully to where they are out of their way.

"They've been warming up." Gohan said.

"Think so?"

"Yeah, but I think they are done with that now." Gohan said watching Pan fall towards the ground.

As Pan neared the ground, she shook off her dizziness and gained control over her body. She turned her body around and her feet firmly touched the ground for a second before she pressed off and launched herself back into the air right at Trunks. She extended her left first out, keeping her right tucked to her side as she quickly approached him.

Trunks watched as she made her way back up towards him. Before she would get too close to him, he quickly fired off a Buster Cannon directly towards her.

Pan quickly phased out as she seeing his attack coming towards her head on. She swiftly moved to his side and spun around, extending her leg right to his side and kicking him hard.

Trunks flew off to the side and grabbed his side, holding it a little. _'Damn…That one hurt like a bitch…'_ He thought before lowering his fists to his sides. Now he was ready to heat things up as he started to spike his Ki up quickly and going Super Saiyan.

Pan took that as a cue to pull off the kiddy gloves and time to get serious. She kept an eye on him as she swiftly raised her Ki and also went Super Saiyan right before her parents' eyes.

"I'm impressed. Trunks actually helped her obtain it." Gohan said.

"This means their getting serious now, huh?" Videl asked.

"Exactly. This should be good."

They both fell back into stance and did not break eye contact. With having full confidence in his ability, Trunks lightly waved on for Pan to make the next move.

By receiving the go ahead from him, Pan quickly made her move faster than before and went for a direct assault towards him. Within no time, she was right in front of him throwing punches once more while he just blocked.

Meanwhile, Goten was flying out to where the fight was going on and with Bra on his back. He stopped for a moment, as they came upon the scene of the two super saiyans.

"They started getting serious without us." Goten said.

"Yeah…Well lets find somewhere safe then." Bra mentioned.

Goten nodded and looked around for a moment before spotting Gohan and Videl off in the short distance then made his way over to watch from there.

Pan quickly backed away from Trunks and brought her hands together out front, releasing several blasts of Ki directly at him.

Trunks lightly rolled his eyes and easily deflected her blasts without breaking a sweat. Within a second, he disappeared and moving right in front of her, bringing his knee up to her stomach and then bringing his hands down upon her back quickly, sending her hurling towards the ground.

She clinched her stomach and held her eyes closed after feeling his blows hit. She could feel the air whip around her face as she started falling to the ground once more. Shaking her head a bit, she focused and stopped from falling. Bringing her fists back to her sides, she glanced up sharply at where Trunks hovered and shot back up towards him.

Trunks smirked as he watched her traveling back to him then prepared another Buster Cannon, but at a larger scale than the one before, to fire at her. Just as he seen Pan get close enough, he released his enlarged attack upon her.

She quickly noticed him release his attack just in time to phase out of the way. She appeared behind him and swiftly gave him a kick to his right side, sending him flying off to the side.

Holding on to his side a little as he stopped some ways away from her, Trunks lightly touched it and a sharp pain traveled throughout his body. He looked at her for a second then quickly dashed towards her and disappeared for a second before kicking her in the back.

Pan looked around for a moment before feeling a sharp pain in her back and hurling down towards the ground. Feeling the pain shoot throughout her back, she felt numb momentarily until she felt herself slam into the hard ground as dust and particles of Earth being stirred up. Winching at impact, she struggled up to all four before stumbling to her feet unsteadily. She glanced up through the Earth matter to him. She suddenly caught her second wind and blasted off once more in his direction with a fist extended.

He watched her closely as she approached once again as he hovered there with his arms lightly crossed. Shaking his head a little, he just moved out of her way letting her pass as he reached out to grab her legs.

She quickly twisted her body a little and pulled her left hand to her right side just as she passed him. She felt his strong hands grasp onto her ankles and had a feeling the he was going to do the same exactly thing he did earlier. A Kamehameha wave formed in her hands as she thrust her hands forth directly at him at point blank range.

Quickly releasing her once he seen her thrust forth, he closed his eyes tight at the bright blue energy in front of him and had no time to defend himself from her attack. He was practically blown away and started falling towards the ground as he felt limped and temporarily blinded. Within the matter of seconds, he could feel his body slam into the ground and the wind knocked right out of him. All sorts of debris and Earth matter were stirred up in the air on contact and forming a new crater. Within a matter of minutes, he reverted back into his normal state as he laid there winching and rubbing his eyes.

She cut off the energy of her Kamehameha wave and glanced down to where he fell. After the air begun to settled, she could see clearly at where he lied. She looked intently as she started to lower towards the ground a little to get a better look.

Pan wasn't the only one who started to move in to get a better look of Trunks, as Gohan, Goten, Videl and Bra also closed in and stood around the crater.

"Looks like it's over." Gohan said.

"Looks to be that way."

"That must have sucked. I'd hate to go down that way." Goten said.

"Yeah, looks like my dear ol' brother is temporarily blinded."

Pan landed within the crater, not far from where Trunks was and lowered her Ki, letting her hair and eyes revert back to her usual raven black. "Hey Trunks, are you alright?"

Trunks groaned as he opened his eyes and couldn't see anything besides a bright white light, no matter how bad he wanted to. He sat up and listened to everyone talking. "I'll be fine…I just cannot see at the moment…" He sounded a bit hurt, but he knew his pride was for sure by going down like that. He stumbled up to his feet and tried to look like he could stand upright without any problems, but he ended up with weak balance.

"Sorry about that, Trunks." Pan said, rubbing the back of her head a little.

"Don't worry about it…"

"Goten, help him back to Capsule Corps." Gohan said.

"Um, alright. Pan, can you take Bra back?" Goten asked as he started over to his best friend's side.

"No problem." Pan said as Bra walked over.

Goten hooked Trunks right arm over his neck a little. "Ready to go?"

"May as well…I need to rest after that..." Trunks said as he can tell that started to take off with him.

"Well since you're still learning to fly, Bra, you may as well climb on." Pan said as she turned her back to the blue-haired demi-saiyan.

"You don't have to put it that way…" Bra said and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck.

"Mom, Dad. Are you two going to be coming along?" Pan asked.

"Actually, yeah." Videl said looking to Gohan for a moment.

"We've got to talk with Bulma for a little." Gohan added.

"Alright." Pan said as they took off.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

A while later, Pan walked up the stairs with a tray of food in her hands. As she got down the hall a little, she shifted the tray onto her left arm as she lightly knocked on Trunks' door before opening it and walking in. The room was pitch dark before she turned the light on low and shut the door behind her then walked over to where Trunks was resting. She placed the tray down on the night stand for the time being.

"Hey Trunks…Are you awake?" She asked in a low voice and leaned over to him.

"Yeah…" He said as he shifted a little and looked up at her, actually being able to see her now.

"Good, I brought you something."

"You didn't have to bring it to me." He said, scooting to sit up. "Did you make it?"

"What if I say I didn't?" She said, picking the tray back up and placing it on his lap.

"Then I would have to question who did."

"Well, I did make it." She said sitting on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry for blinding you like that."

"Pan, it's ok, really. You did what you thought you needed to do." He said then started to dig in.

"So what do you think?"

"It's pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it." She said, glancing at him for a moment before remembering of what they were talking about earlier. "So what's the halfway idea you ended up getting?"

Trunks stopped eating for a moment and almost choked at her bringing it up randomly. He swallowed and looked at her. "Well…it's a little hard for me to ask you to do…"

"What is it though?" She asked curiously.

He let out a sigh and his face went completely red. He couldn't believe he was going to ask her for it. "Well maybe…you can…get me off…and I'll help you…without going all the way..."

Pan's face flushed red at hearing him and she looked away for the moment. "Like tonight?"

Trunks looked away as well. "Well, yeah…after everyone goes to bed…"

"You want me to come back in here…?"

"Yeah…Doing that…should at least help us out…for a while."

"Alright…I'll be back after Bra tortures me tonight…" She said. Getting up from his bed, she leaned over and kisses him slightly on the cheek before walking out.

Trunks watched her for the moment until she left his room with a smile then went back to eating.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Downstairs, everyone else was having pizza for dinner as Videl and Gohan was still over, but not for much longer.

As Pan made it to the bottom of the stairs she noticed her parents were slowly making their way over to the front door.

"You did a good job out there, Pan." Videl said.

"Yeah, you have really improved with training with someone instead of being alone." Gohan added on.

"Yeah, I know." She said in agreement. "So are you both taking off for the night?"

"Yeah, we have to." Gohan said.

"There are things both of us have to do and keep up with. Well have fun with Bra tonight." Videl said.

Pan sighed and hung her head a little. "Yeah right…"

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon, you know that." Videl said.

"Yeah, I know Mom." Pan said before giving her parents a hug. "Night Mom. Night Dad."

"Goodnight, Pan." They both gave hugs back to their daughter and walked out.

Pan looked back and sighed as she caught sight of Bra's smirk. _'Tonight is going to be hell…'_

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Around eleven thirty, Vegeta and Bulma was well in bed doing who wants to know what as Goten was already crashed out in one of the spare bedrooms, leaving the two girls up in Bra's room.

"Alright Pan, where's your capsule?" Bra questioned.

"You just have to do this to me, huh?" Pan sighed as she walked over to where she sat her capsule down earlier.

"Of course, you should know this by now."

"Yeah, yeah…You're going to make me wear the stupid dress tomorrow, are you?" Pan asked only to get a nod from her friend. "Now, why are we friends again?" It was a stupid question to ask.

"Because we grew up together, duh." Bra said, snatching the capsule from Pan and tossing it to go through her stuff and grabbing the dress. "Now hurry up and put it on!"

Pan sighed and took the dress from her friend and started to remove most of her clothing then slipped the dress on. "There, are you happy now?"

"Not quite." Bra got up from her bed and circled Pan for a moment before making a few minor adjustments to the dress. "Ok, better. Now lets see if I have any heels that would go with it." She walked over to her closet and started to dig through her shoes.

Yet again, Pan sighed and leaned against the wall a little for a couple of minutes until Bra pulled out a pair of three-inch black high-heels.

"Alright, try these on." Bra said, holding them up.

Pan didn't say a word as she took the shoes from her and sat down in a chair to put them on, but having some complications with them.

"Like this." Bra said as she leaned over to help. "Ok, get up and walk around."

Pan did so; she knew that if she complained nothing would be achieved for her. After a few steps she nearly fell over, but caught herself. "How in the world can you stand walking in these?"

"Easily, you just need some practice. So walk around the room a little." Bra said lying back on her bed and watching.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Pan said as she did as told.

"No, not really, just trying to get you to stand out a little."

Pan walked around Bra's room for about a half hour, before noticing Bra was snoozing away already. She let out a sigh of relief and sat back down, taking off the blasted heels. With setting the shoes aside, she stood back up and took the dress off then slipped into her fitted white tank top and pajama shorts she was wearing the night before. She placed the dress over the back of the chair and quietly opened the door and turning the light off on her way out.

The entire house was quiet, not even a sound could be heard. Pan softly walked down the hall until she got to Trunks' bedroom door and stopped. She could feel her heart pound quickly against her chest as she reached out for the knob, turning it slowly and pushing the door in. Once she walked in, she closed the door right behind her and could see where the bed was due to the moonlight peaking in through the window. She made her way over and sat down on Trunks bed.

Trunks was just laying there with his eyes closed for the time being and topless until he sensed her next to him. He opened his eyes and glanced off to his side, where she sat. Reaching out to her, he could feel her jump slightly before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

She eased to his side and lay next to him for a moment as her heart continued to pound against her chest. She lightly placed a hand on the left side of his chest, feeling his heartbeat slightly quicken. She propped up onto her elbow and looked down to his blue eyes as she could tell he was looking back into her black eyes also.

He leaned up a little, catching her lips with his and seeing her automatically close her eyes sd he did the same right after. He tapped lightly on her lips with his tongue, wanting access in and soon granted. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring every bit while engaging in a tongue battle for dominance. He eased her onto her back as he moved above her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly as she raised her head up a little. She could feel his arms move around to her back and lightly caressing her.

He pulled away from their kiss and looked down at her for a moment, seeing her smile before kissing her cheek then down to her neck. His hands slipped down to the hem of her tank-top and started to move it up as he kisses and lightly nips at her neck.

Softly moans escape from her lips. She slightly raised her upper body from the top of the bed a little for him to remove her shirt. Once she felt him move away from her neck, she raised her arms above her head as he removes her top before placing her arms around his neck once again.

Trunks tossed Pan's top off to the floor and went back to kissing her neck once again. He barely touched her collarbone with the tips of his fingers and started to trail down upon her bra-covered breasts, taking one into his right hand. He could feel the growing erection in his pants begin.

She gasps slightly and tilts her head back a little as she starts to run her fingers along the back of his neck a little. She could feel the heat build up inside her and her inner demons were beginning to stir.

He glanced up at her a little and smirked as he trailed his kisses down a little further and stopped right above her breasts. With his free hand, he moved behind her and easily unhooked her bra. He moved back a little and removing her bra all together and tossed it to where her shirt landed. He glanced down, looking her over so far and could see her perfectly with the moonlight. "You have definitely grown." He whispered in a husky voice only to get her to blush before he could continue on at where he left off.

Her face must have been red as a tomato as he said that. She could feel his right hand caressing her breast once more and his lips gently touching her soft flesh. Soft gasps and very light moans escape from her lips once again from his touch.

His kisses begin to move once more as he made his way around her right breast, kissing the soft flesh gently, reaching to her nipple and lightly started flicking his tongue over it.

She placed her hands on top of his head and moans while running her hands through his hair. _'Oh…He's too good at this…'_ She thought as her breathing was starting to shorten.

He chuckled a little to himself, moving his hand from her left breast to give it the same treatment the other one just received. His right hand traveled a little further down, barely even touching her flesh until he reached where her shorts begun. He shifted his body closer to the foot of the bed as he moved his lips from her breasts altogether and followed in pursuit of his hand. As he reached her navel, he dipped in tongue in several times as his hands grabbed onto her shorts and slowly removed them from her body.

Pan withdrawn her hands from his head and placed them above her head. She scooted her legs up and apart a little glanced down towards him a little to see that he was glancing up at her a little. "D-don't j-just…stop t-there…k-k-keep going…" She said in a very low voice. A second later, she started moaning again as she could feel him rubbing her though her panties.

He was glad she was willing to go through with this much of it so far. As he lightly rubbed her, he can feel moisture begin to soak through her panties. He moved his hand away and grabbed on to the hem of her underwear and slipped them off. He moved his head away from her body as he lightly ran his index finger over her moist area a few times before dipping into her hot opening a few times and hearing her moan a little louder. Withdrawing his finger from inside of her, he brings it up to his mouth and tastes her sweet liquid off his finger, finding it very arousing as his erection was completely hard.

She watched him for the moment, finding it even more arousing than everything else he has done so far. With her heart beating so quickly, her breathing was shortening as she awaits him to continue. She knew well she is going to have to give him something in return for all this pleasure that he is giving her. She was already hooked on it like a drug, but one with good outcomes.

Trunks parted her legs a little more before lowering down and beginning to lap his tongue over her sensitive area, swirling it around and randomly dipping into her wet core. Her sweet scent of arousal was intoxicating his senses and driving him crazy. He inserted a finger inside once again, gently moving in and out in a rhythm, feeling her juices flow just before adding a second finger.

She tossed her head to the side and arched her back up as she held on to the pillow beneath her head. Her eyes were closed tightly as she pants and moans from the pleasures he is giving her. First time ever, has she experienced anything so pleasurable, she was starting to become light headed as waves of heat crashes over her one right after another. "…Oh…Trunks…"

At hearing her say his name, he shifted his eyes up to look at her for a moment. He reached up to one of her breasts with his free hand, groping it a little firmly and caressing it, receiving a gasp from her. He could feel her tighten her walls around his fingers. He could tell that she was about to climaxing. He started to lick and move his fingers a little faster.

She gasped, feeling him speed up a bit and her body begun to shiver and tremble. She removed her hands from the pillow and moved them down to her sides, grasping onto the bedding with her fists clenched tight. She arched her back up just a little more as she could feel herself losing all sense as those waves crashed over her faster. Tilting her head back, she let out one more gasp as she hit her climax. Her body trembling uncontrollably, breathing very shallow as her sweet juices released from her.

He felt her contracting before he removed his fingers from inside her. He lowered his head down a little more, licking and lightly sucking at her entrance, catching her flowing juices. After a moment, he moved away from her and lay back down beside her, looking at her then moving his hand from her breast.

She was well out of breath and her hands still clenched in the sheets. Once she caught her breath and her body begun to calm, she turned her head towards him and opened her eyes, looking at him. She could see that he had a huge smirk on his face.

"That good, huh?" Trunks asked with a light chuckle though he already knew the answer. He lightly touched her left hand and pried it from his sheets, slowly moving her hand to his barely covered erection. "…Your turn."

Pan's face turned darker, if possible at all, as her eyes widen at feeling his length through his boxers. She shifted over to her side before sitting up. Looking down at him, she could see the curves of his muscles outlined finely. She moved on top of him, straddling him just below his erection and allowing her tail to move freely now. She brought her right hand up to his chest and started to gently run her fingers across every muscle curve of his.

He tightens his muscles a little at her gentle touch and placed his hands on her soft smooth legs. "…I hope you don't plan on keeping me waiting for long…" He said getting her to look him in the eye for a moment.

"Well isn't someone anxious…" She said in a low voice. She lifted off of him a little and removed her hands from his body for the time being as she reached for the top hem of his boxers and removing them from him. She shifted to the side as her eyes fell and widened at the sight of his harden erection. She was taken by surprised as she had no clue he was that big. She gently reached down and wrapped her fingers around the base of his member and begun to stroke him.

Trunks grunted a little from her touch as his harden flesh twitched in her hand. He watched her as he noticed she was looking at his member intently and curiously. His cheeks darkened from the sight.

As she watched him twitch in her hand, she begin to stroke him a little faster before leaning down a little and lightly running her tongue over the tip of him. She could hear him gasp as she glanced up at him to see that his eyes were closed now, his mouth gapped open and his chest rising up and down a little quick. She smirked a bit and looked back down at the part of him in her hand and started to run her tongue over him. Just a moment later, she covered the head of his member with her lips, swirling her wet tongue in little motions around it.

Groans were escaping from beyond his lips as he reached up and placed one of his hands behind his head. Hesitant to move his other hand on top her head, he just kept it right by his side. "Nnnn…T-that feels…g-great…Pan…K-keep it…u-up…" He said in a low, husky voice a he tilted his head back a little.

Hearing him praise her on what she is new to doing, she closed her eyes and inched a little more of him into her mouth at a time and before no time, she surprisingly managed to take in his full length. She bobbed her head on his erection a few times before pulling away from him. She shifted a little beside him and begin running her hot-wet tongue around the base of his member then up the sides to the tip continuously as she slipped a hand down a little to fondle his seed-filled sack.

He grasped onto the top sheet a little with one hand as the heat in his groin was really getting hot for him. He started questioning himself on how in the world can Pan be good at something that she has never once done before? To him, it felt like she was a natural at it just as she was to fighting. Within seconds, it was getting hard for him to even focus on the simplest of thoughts. He could feel her lips conceal his member once more and continuous felt her deep throating him several times.

She moved her mouth from his member again and used her hand as a replacement. She strokes him quickly with her hand going up and down his full length and her fingers running over the small opening on the tip time to time. She opened her eyes and watched him for a few moments before lowering her head down to the base of his member, licking around it before taking his sack into her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

He bit down on his lower lip a little, trying to hold off for a little longer. It all just felt too good to him and ecstasy was only moments away from over taking him completely. "Nnnn…oh P-Pan...I'm going to…" He started to say just as his release left his body and shot into the air and came down.

Pan released his sack from her mouth just in time as she looked up and seen his essence glisten in the moonlight. Within a few seconds, she could feel his white sticky liquid start seep around her fingers. Her dark eyes gazed over him for a moment noticing he was looking at her. She then removed her hand from his member and turned her attention to the essences on her hand. With curiosity arising, she brought her hand close to her mouth and took a lick to see what it tastes like. Having a bitter, yet rather pleasant taste to it, she cleaned the rest off her hand and leaned back over to clean him up with her tongue.

His wilting member twitched a little as he watched her. He was panting heavily after enjoying all of that so far. Never once has he been so interested and wrapped up in one girl, actually a woman now, that things has seemed nowhere near as exciting as this. He definitely knew Pan was the one and only for him. He reached down and pulled her up to his chest, wrapping his arms around her firmly. He softly planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you so much, Pan. I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too, Trunks." She said, kissing him a little before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Trunks reached over her to the other side of the bed and pulled the comforter over their nude bodies. He held her closely to himself and started to drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As early afternoon came around, everyone in the Briefs household were awake, except for two. Goten sat around in the living room, trying to wake up a little more, while Bra was helping her mother prepare some lunch. As for Vegeta, he was doing his usual routine of training in the Gravity Room.

'_Good thing I decided to help mom with lunch, otherwise I know it would be a disaster if she did it alone.'_ Bra sighed as she stood next to her mother.

"I'm glad you decided to help, Bra, but you didn't really need to." Bulma said.

"Oh, not a problem, Mom. I just wanted to, that's all." Bra said, covering a yawn. She was still tired from even getting up a little before noon.

Bulma slightly smiled a little as they were just about done fixing a good sized lunch. _'Even with Bra's help, cooking tires me out…I just don't get how Chichi is capable of making huge meals all the time and not show the slightest sign of weariness, when this size of a meal starts to drain me…'_ Bulma thought and kept her sigh to herself.

"Ok, Mom. Everything is done." Bra said and started to turn the burners off.

"Well then, get everything set to the table and I'll be right back." Bulma said and started to walk away from the stove.

"Alright, but where are you going, Mom?" Bra just had to question.

"To wake your brother." With that said, Bulma walked out of the kitchen and started heading upstairs.

Bra just stood there for a moment thinking, _'She is most likely going to find something she probably don't want to see…Oh well…'_ She lightly shook her head and shrugged and started to set the table.

Not even a minute later, Vegeta walked into the kitchen with a towel draped over his as sweat covered any visible flesh. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a large water bottle.

"Afternoon, Dad." Bra said as she watched her father take a drink.

"Where's your mother?" He questioned as he used one end of the towel to wipe the sweat from his face then took another drink.

"She went to wake Trunks up." Bra simply said.

Within a second, water squirt out of Vegeta's mouth a little before he swallowed the rest. "She what?" A small grin started to make its way upon his lips a bit.

"Yeah, went to wake Trunks." She repeated.

"Any minute then." Was all he said before taking another drink.

Right then, the phone begun to ring and Bra walked over to answer it. "Briefs residence." It sounded to her that it was Gohan on the other end. "You're…"

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Meanwhile, Bulma reached Trunks' bedroom door and slightly turned the door knob, quietly making her way in. She left the door open a little as she walked over towards the bed, only seeing Trunks still asleep. As she reached the side of the bed Trunks was sleeping on, she felt her feet getting tangled up in something on the floor as she fell face first onto the bed, across Trunks legs.

Trunks shot up in bed at the feel of something or someone landing on him and looked to see who. "H-huh? M-mom?" He questioned looking at her.

Bulma raise her head up a little while holding her forehead slightly. "…Trunks, you should know better than to have things lying around." She said, looking at what she tripped over and pulled up a bra and spotted other clothing particles on the floor as well.

Trunks sweat dropped, seeing what his mother picked up from his floor and gulped a little. He looked over next to him to see that Pan was half exposed since he quickly sat up.

"Trunks…" Bulma was about to say until she looked up at her son and to the being next to him, instantly recognizing it was Pan. Her face turned to pure shock and about to shout.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

"_TRUNKS BRIEFS!"_

The name could be heard for miles by saiyans, but luckily there were only five total within hearing range. Bra stopped everything as she and Goten rushed quickly up the stairs and busted into the room.

Pan turned over and slightly sat up a little, with the sheets barely her breasts. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily; then rubbing her ears from Bulma's shout. "Ow…"

At their first sight, their eyes fell upon Trunks and the partly exposed Pan. "Oh, Dende..." Goten said as neither one of them could do much to react as their faces flushed a bright red and quickly turned around with their heads lowered.

"You better in hell tell me absolutely nothing happened last night." Bulma sternly said.

It took a moment before Pan noticed that the room was filled with more people and that she was slightly revealed. Her face flushed a dark crimson as she pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and hiding her face too.

For once, Trunks felt a little fearful of Bulma, seeing how hard she was being about this. "…Mom, you're getting the wrong idea." He said holding his hands up in defense. _'Well half of it.'_

Bulma stood up and crossed her arms firmly across her chest. "You cannot feed me that bull crap this time, Trunks. I'm not stupid, I can see all the discarded clothes and believe it or not, it does smell like it in here."

Trunks gulped a little, feeling himself shrink a little under his mother's stern glare. _'Damn…Now I definitely know what they mean by Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn…Especially a mother's scorn…'_ He cleared his thoughts for a moment. "Mom, I swear on my life, it's not what you think!"

"Trunks-" Bulma was ready to continue on with her scorn.

"Woman! Quit scorning the Brat!" Vegeta demanded as he stepped out of the hall way and into the room where it seems to be a new gathering area.

Bra and Goten glanced up at Vegeta for a moment and moved to the side, both still quiet and curious what was going on now.

"…Dad?" Trunks questioned quietly as everyone's eyes were on the full Saiyan.

Bulma looked at Vegeta confusedly but yet keeping stern. "Are you trying to say you're for this, no matter what the consequences of it are?"

"Damn it, Woman, listen to the Brat! He's not lying."

"Oh? How would you figure that there wasn't anything?" Bulma questioned her Prince.

Vegeta was beginning to get a little irritated with her about this. "Their Ki's did not spike together last night."

After hearing that, Bulma went quiet for a moment or two, not knowing what to say exactly about that, but her exemptions were off.

"So that's the weird thing I was sensing in my sleep last night." Goten said finally speaking up and lightly itched the side of his cheek.

"You idiot…" Bra mumbled to Goten a little, causing him to lightly laugh.

"Maybe so, but ya gotta love me."

"Woman, we need to talk after lunch." He shifted his eyes over to Bra. "Say what you need to then get into the dinning room." With that he walked out of the room.

Bulma looked back at Trunks and Pan, noticing Pan lowered the sheets from her face a little. "Once I'm done talking to your father, I'm going to have a word with _you_." She said and started to walk out of the room, but secretly with some thoughts. _'I know I'm being harsher than I should, but I'm just trying to protect them from Gohan's fury. Hell, I just want grand kids, damn it! It's just promising that I'll get them with Pan!'_

The four demi saiyans looked out into the hall, hearing a squeal coming from Bulma and covered their ears.

"What was that squeal about…?" Goten questioned, rubbing his ears a little.

"Don't know…" Trunks let out a soft sigh, before leaning back against the headboard.

Pan sighed heavily and looked down at the top of the bedding, a bit lost in thought.

Bra snapped her fingers and looked over to the bed. "Oh, it might be a good idea for you go take a shower and everything, Pan."

Pan snapped back to reality and looked at Bra. "Huh..?"

"Well…after Mom and I got done fixing lunch-"

A look of horror spread across Pan and Trunks' faces. "You mean mom-"

"Don't worry, I did most of it, so don't worry about it being terrible." Bra said, receiving sighs of relief from the two. "So as I was going to say, your dad called and they are on their way over with Chichi."

Pan gulped a little. "H-how long…?"

"Within a half hour, so you better get a shower."

"That's just long enough to get a shower…."

"Then you better hurry."

"Alright, but you two need to get out of the room!" Pan shouted and pointed to the door.

"Ok, ok, we're going." Bra said, grabbing onto Goten's wrist while he looked as if he was thinking and started pulling him out of the room. "Come on, Genius."

Goten blinked for a moment. "Um ok." He pulled the door closed on the way out.

Pan sighed again and started moving out of the bed then felt a hand grasp around her wrist. She stopped and turned to look at him in the eyes, noticing a hint of worry.

"Don't let what just happened, scare you away, Pan." Trunks said.

"…I'm just really…flabbergasted right now…" She sighed. "…But it won't."

Trunks released her wrist, feeling relief. "It's nice to hear you say that."

"Maybe so, but…I should have left to sleep in a different room earlier this morning…just to avoid such a thing…" She scooted off the bed and walking over to pick up her clothes.

"Well you can say that…but things happen and we should be glad that your parents are not here yet."

"Yeah, but it's a close call for that one." She said, placing her clothes on the foot of the bed and started getting dressed.

"True, but not quite." He just sat there, watching her dress. "But here's a question, do you think it will be worth it?"

Pan stopped for a moment and looked to him as her face was still flushed red. She had to think about this question for a little. "…You won't leave me no matter what happens..?"

Trunks blinked at her for a moment and lightly shook his head. "No, I wouldn't give or lose you for anything." He said, moving to the side of the bed and picking up his boxers.

She smiled a little and went back to getting her tank top and shorts on. "Then…I would have to say it will be worth it as long as we are together."

"Good to hear that." He said, putting his boxers on. He walked over and behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist slightly with a small smirk. "Mine…"

She giggled a little as she shifts her eyes to on side and looks at him for a moment. "Oh really?"

"I think so." He said and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "What do you say?"

"Hm…let me think on that…Alright. Now let me go so I can take a shower. It might be a good idea for you to take one as well."

"I was planning on it." He said, unwillingly removing his arms from around her. "Most likely I'll see you later tonight... Since I got called into my mom's _office_."

She laughed a little. "Well have fun then." She said and walked out of the room, heading down to Bra's room to use her shower.

Trunks sighed for a moment and headed across the room to take a shower himself.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

About a half hour passed as Pan was making her way down from Bra's room to the living room. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked around, hearing very familiar voices just into the living room. She walked around the corner and seems her parents have just arrived.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." She walked into the living room as she greeted them.

"Looks like you got up not too long ago." Videl said, looking to Pan.

"Did Bra keep you up all night or something?" Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much. She wouldn't let me fall asleep until she passed out first…" Pan let out a sigh and lightly rubbed the back of her head.

Right then, Bra walked into the living room and stood behind Pan for a moment, nodding. "Yeah…it took her long enough to learn how to walk in heels." She said, placing a hand on Pan's shoulder.

Pan shifted her eyes to the side a little to look at Bra briefly and sighs. "Whatever…"

Gohan and Videl lightly laughed at their daughter's expression. "Well, it's always good to learn new things."

"New things indeed…" Pan said with another sigh.

"You'll get use to it." Videl said.

"Yep." Bra said patting Pan on the back a little. "Oh, just remember, we're going out for a few hours."

Pan blinked and raised a brow to her friend. "Where?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Um ok…" Once she said that, Bra started pulling Pan to the door.

"Have fun." Gohan and Videl said with a light laugh.

"Oh, we will." Bra replied back for Pan and walked out of the house.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Bulma waited in her lab for her son to show up for their little talk and for the meantime, she was jotting down a small list of things she needs for the party.

Trunks walked quietly into the lab and lightly sighed as he looked to his mother. "Wanted me?"

Bulma look up and over to him as she placed the pen down. "Of course. First off, I wanted to let you know I'm sorry for accusing you like that, but I am a bit disappointed you tried lying to me in the first place. I just hope you know what the consequences of your actions are and I would like to hope that Pan knows too."

"I understand, Mother. Both of us are aware of the consequences. I'm not taking advantage of her, I swear. I'm letting her decide on what she wants." He honestly said.

"I just want you two to be careful with what you're doing and when. I just don't want to see what Gohan will do once he figures what's going on…I don't want to burry my son."

"Just like what dad would do when he finds out that Goten wants to go out with Bra." Trunks said getting a small surprised look from Bulma. "Point is, everyone knows or has an idea of what will happen."

"Well it's good know what would happen, but now can you explain why your father took control of the situation earlier?"

"Well besides the point of backing me up, he's encouraging me to take her… But like I said, I'm letting her decide. It's just that for the past week or two, a lot of things started happening that Pan and I cannot really ignore…Father can explain a lot more than I can."

"I see, then I'm going to have to talk to him as well to get some more answers. Sounds like a Saiyan thing to me."

Trunks nodded slightly. "That's what conclusions have come to."

"Would anyone else have a clue besides our family about this?"

"Well, I remember Pan telling me that she talked with Videl yesterday morning, but I don't think she knows too much."

"I don't think Videl would let it slip." Bulma said, thinking a little then shook her head. "Anyways, just so you do know, I would love to have grandchildren. So lets hope things don't get as bad as we think."

Trunks sweat dropped hearing his mother change her tone of voice, talking about grandchildren already. "I'm not too surprised, but first I have to avoid being killed…" He sighed.

"It's very important for that not to happen. Well, I need you to go run around town for a few things." She said getting up and walking over to him to give him the small list.

"Alright, I'll get Goten to go with me."

"Good. By the way, once you two get back, I'm going to need your help too. Don't need to worry where Bra and Pan are, I sent them to a spa for a full treatment and to be pampered, while we get everything together here."

"You really like keeping everyone busy somehow, Mom."

"Yes. Now get going, you have an hour to get those items."

"Alright." Trunks said then went to find Goten in the kitchen.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Hours later, the girls were resting underneath a tree in the park. While they were at the spa, they both received the whole package; consisting of a manicure, pedicure, facial, herbal body wrap, and massage. Bra of course, enjoyed every moment of being pampered, but as for Pan, she may have been very relaxed, yet felt rather strange.

"I so feel like taking a nap…but must stay awake…" Bra said, glancing to the sky lazily.

"Well…I don't feel like I'm in my own skin right now…" Pan stared at the French manicure. Never would she have ever thought of having that done. She rubbed her hands together, feeling how smooth they were now.

Bra laughed as she shifted her eyes to her friend. "How so?"

"It's just…my skin is way too soft for my comfort…I'm not used to it." She moved her hands to her arms, feeling softer skin.

"You are such a tomboy…But it was pretty funny, seeing how hard they had to work on your tough skin. If any rougher, they would have needed to bust out a heavy duty sander." She joked.

".ha…Very funny, Bra. My skin wasn't that tough."

"Well you should be rather soft for the next few weeks at least. You are really going to glow in your dress tonight!"

Pan sighed. She obviously wasn't looking forward to spending most of the night in a dress. "Ah…now I can see the humiliation the night will behold…"

"Oh come one, Pan. Just because you will actually be wearing a dress for once, doesn't mean you are going to be humiliated. You might only be embarrassed at the most, but trust me; once everyone sees you in that dress, they'll be surprised…And I think you have an idea of how Trunks will think and react."

Pan's face flushed red from hearing Bra's words. "I guess, but…"

"Don't worry about it, just relax. That's why we went to the spa, so you can get pampered and wouldn't feel so tense tonight. It's just your birthday so all you need to do is have fun."

"I guess you're right, Bra. I should just relax and go along with everything. I have so far, but with some fight for some things."

"Alright, I understood most of that, but what exactly do you mean _for some things_?"

"Just trying to get into that dress and being dragged to the mall with you and Marron."

"Ah." Right then, her cell phone went off as she grabbed it and jumped up. "Hang on, be back, Pan." She walked away a little to answer the phone, noticing it was her mom calling.

Pan's mind trailed off a little as she gazes to the blue sky. _'Last night…seemed like a dream, but felt so vivid…and nice…Felt so addicting, I never would have guessed that…and it's only a beginning.'_ She thought.

Once Bra got off the phone, she walked back over and placed her hands on her hips and looked over Pan, seeing her best friend in some sort of daze. "Earth to Pan."

Pan didn't respond to Bra's words and pretty much looked though her friend.

Bra grinned a little and sighed. "Hey Pan, there's Trunks." She lied, pointing off in a direction.

Pan quickly sat up and started looking around then sighed. "That's a dirty trick, Bra…"

"Maybe, maybe not. But it did get your attention." She said with a light giggle. "So what _were_ you thinking about?"

Pan blushed and looked away. "N-nothing…"

"Mhm, riiight. Must be something to do with last night?"

"Ok, yeah…but drop it." She said standing up and dusting herself off a little.

"Alright, but we need to get back to C.C. and get you ready." Bra said as she started heading back home.

Pan sighed a little. "Ok…"

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As the two young demi-saiyans made it back to C.C, Bra quickly pulled Pan inside and passed Bulma in the living room on their way right up to Bra's room to get ready for Pan's birthday party. Bra just couldn't get the thought of what everyone would think of seeing Pan in a dress for once, so she just wanted to hurry.

Pan followed in behind Bra, once her wrist was released. She walked over to the foot of Bra's bed and sat down for a moment; glancing around, wondering where her dress went. "So Bra, where's my dress?"

"Since you just left it on my chair, which you shouldn't have, I hung it up in the closet so it wouldn't wrinkle." Bra said walking to her walk-in closet to get it.

"Oh, ok. What pair of high heels are you actually going to make me wear? Or is it the same pair you had me walking around in last night?"

Bra laid the black dress on the foot of the bed next to Pan. "Actually the pair last night was just so you can get use to walking in heels period. I do have a better pair for you to wear today."

"Oh? Which ones exactly? You have way too many shoes for anyone besides you to remember."

Bra lightly laughed at her friend's comment and went to look at her shoe rack in the closet. "Well, it would have to be dark for one, like my black coil wrap sandals." She said pulling them out and showing Pan the open-toed sandals that had a coil to wrap around legs. The lining of the heels were black, but elaborated with metallic rhinestones to stand out.

Pan blinked a little. "You really think I could walk in those?"

"The heels on this pair maybe an inch or so higher than the ones you practiced in last night, but if you can walk in one pair, you can walk in all of them." She said placing the heels at the foot of the bed.

Pan sighed a little. "If you say so… I'll wear them…"

"Good. Now I need to find something to wear."

"Ok, at least something formal and not hoochie as your usual. That way I will not feel weird going into my party."

"Heh, well thing is my mom has told everyone before hand that it's a formal party." Bra said as she was back in her closet, digging for a dress for her to wear. "Anyway, go use my bathroom to get into your dress. Once you get out, I can start on your hair and make-up."

Pan sighed once more as she sweat dropped. "Ok, ok fine…" She got up, grabbing the dress and walking into Bra's bathroom to begin getting dressed.

A slight smirk crept across Bra's lips as she was just having so much fun doing this to Pan and for once, her friend was not putting up a fight. _'Slowly, but surely she is changing.'_ She thought and lightly giggled as it didn't take long before her to pull out a black dress from her closet and started to change.

By the time Bra started to put her make-up on, she quickly noticed her bedroom door begin to open. She looked over to see her brother standing there against the door frame.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She questioned him as she rolled her eyes a little.

"No, but could you move any slower?"

"Oh shut up, Trunks. Don't you have anything better to do? Like leave me to doing my make-up?"

"Not really, there's nothing better to do than mess with my little sis when she's doing this. More of a chance to watch you make a mess." He said with a grin.

"Just get the hell out! You can be such ann-" Bra was cut off from her sentence.

"Bra, I need some help…" Pan called from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Ok one sec, Pan." Bra replied.

Trunks looked over to Bra's bathroom door with a curious look. "So… what do you have her wearing tonight?"

"You'll find out soon enough, just go and we will be there in a little."

"Alright…you do know where mother has everything set up at, right?"

"No shit, Dummy, the indoor garden. Got it, now leave." She said, walking over to the door and shutting it in his face. She sighed as she leaned against the door. "He could be such a pain when he wants to…"

Pan opened the bathroom door a little and peaked her head out. "Bra…?"

"Yeah, what is it you need?" She asked, looking at her friend.

"Um…I hate to ask, but where exactly do you keep your tampons…?" She asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You just started?" Bra questioned, only to receive a nod from Pan. Bra sighed again and headed into the bathroom. "That would be a reason why your scent has been making my brother go crazy, plus the fact you're of age now."

"I guess so…"

Bra found her stash and pulled a tampon out for her friend. "Well, to what my dad has told me, male saiyans have more of a sensitive nose than you and me when it comes to it…Well I'm going to put some perfume on you to cover up the menstruation scent."

"Um…ok…" Pan said, taking the tampon.

"Do what you need to and come back into the room. I still have a few things to do with you." Bra said as she walked out of the bathroom and pulled the door shut on her way back into her room.

Once Pan walked out of the bathroom a minute later, she noticed Bra finishing up her make-up.

"Alright, come over here and sit down in chair." Bra said as she placed her make-up on top of her vanity.

Pan sighed a little and did as she was told, taking a seat and facing her friend. "Just go light on the make-up, would you?"

"Hmm…ok. I guess I'll go light with it, but first, I want to get your hair up and out of the way."

"Ok…" Pan said and turned around with a small sigh.

Bra instantly started to pull most of Pan's dark raven hair back and reached for a hair tie to first put it into a high pony-tail then into a simple bun. "Close your eyes." She said as she grabbed a can of hairspray.

Pan nodded slightly and closed her eyes just in time.

Bra begun spraying all over Pan's hair to make sure her hair would stay in place for most of the night. She stopped the can and slightly placed her hand on Pan's forehead to spray her bangs. Once she was done, she put the hairspray back on the vanity and moved Pan's bangs off to the left for it to stay put. "Well that's good enough; just want to keep it nice and simple."

"You think you used enough of that..?" Pan asked as she couldn't prevent coughing from the fumes.

"Yeah, and now…onto the make-up!" Bra had a huge smirk on her face. "I'll start with some mascara. Now whatever you do, do not try closing your eyes." She stated as she reached for the waterproof mascara.

"Uh…I'll try but cannot guarantee..." She noticed Bra crouched down to her level and started to apply the mascara. She couldn't help but to flinch every now and then since she wasn't use to anything really getting that close to her eyes.

Once Bra was done applying the mascara, she placed it down and sighed. "You are difficult to put that on…"

"Well it seemed like you almost got my eyes every now and then…"

Bra lightly laughed. "Well, you wouldn't stop flinching."

"Couldn't help it…"

"Well at least eye shadow, some concealer, and blush will be easier to put on." She reached for the concealer first and beginning to spread it evenly, yet thinly over Pan's face. "Just don't touch your face or anything while this is on or else you'll be rubbing it off, and you don't want it all over your hands."

"Um, ok, but if I get an itch or anything on my face, I will not be able to help it." Pan said with a light laugh.

"If that is the case, then you can wash it off later, at least keep it on for a while." She said finishing up with the concealer then reaching for a light silver eye shadow.

"Ok then…"

"Now you can close your eyes."

"Can you make up your mind, Bra?" Pan said jokingly as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, very funny." Bra said sarcastically and quickly applied the right amount of the eye shadow. "Almost time for us to join the party. You know, it doesn't really start until you get there."

"I know, I know…"

"I still say you are going to wow everyone like this. I mean, how often is it that anyone gets to see you all dressed up? Hmm…I think I'll put a different shade to go with the silver." She placed the silver eye shadow down. She looked around for a moment, before spotting the lilac eye shadow and lightly applied it to the crease of Pan's eyes before blending it in.

"Never since I turned 8."

"Exactly. It has been ten years and well overdue. Oooh, I like how the two colors are going so well together." Bra said, placing the eye shadow down and picking up the light rose colored blush, dipping the brush in the powder a little and knocking some extra powder off the brush.

Pan sighed before raising a brow. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well just about any color shades complements your dark eyes, you'll see in a moment." She said, lightly touching the brush against Pan's cheeks.

"You are having too much fun with me…"

"Of course I am. I never get to do anything like this with you…But just wait to see the expression of my dear brother's face when he sees you all dolled up. I doubt it will be very hard for him to pry his eyes off of you…let alone, keeping his hands from you."

Pan could feel heat surface to her cheeks. Her expression read that she was blushing, but with the make-up it couldn't be noticed.

"I'm sure you would be more acceptable to me putting make-up on you after tonight." She smiled before a thought came to her. She put the blush brush away. "So what did you two do last night?"

"…It was just foreplay…nothing more…"

"That's all I wanted to know. Well you can open your eyes now and take a look."

Pan opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I guess I'd have to say not bad."

"Not bad? Seriously Pan, that is an understatement. Now only perfume then to go join everyone." Bra said, walking over and looking at her perfume collection. "Hm…I think you might like the jasmine, but first, you might want to smell it."

Pan took a moment to look closely at the eye shadows Bra used and had to admit, the colors were a good combo. She then got up and walked over as Bra sprayed a little in the air. "Not bad. What about the vanilla?"

"Ok, lets see." She grabbed the vanilla scented and sprayed it.

"Hm…I'll just go with the vanilla. Just a little though."

"Alright, then I'll go with the jasmine." Bra said as she sprayed around Pan a little with the vanilla and placed it back. She then grabbed the jasmine again and sprayed herself a few times before putting it back.

"So where is the whole thing set up at?" Pan asked.

"The indoor garden as usual." She said as she opened her bedroom door and started heading out into the hall.

"Alright." Pan followed right behind.

"I'm surprised that you've been cooperating for most of the day."

"Yeah…well it's not easy for me to put my pride aside…"

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

The indoor garden area was full of friends and family as everyone was lost in their conversations while waiting for Pan and Bra to join the party. The room was decked out a little as well with plenty of food trays and wine for the adults.

Trunks, Goten, Marron and Uub were off in their small group talking in the back of the room.

"So why are you two not going to have any wine?" Marron asked as she took a sip from the wine glass in her hand.

"I most likely would, but it might not be too wise for me to have anything to drink tonight…" Trunks said.

"Oh really now? It's not like you at all to pass a drink up." Marron said.

"You're telling me…but there's a reason behind it." Trunks said as his eyes started roaming around the room.

"Ok…So what about you, Goten?"

"I'm just going to hold off until this next weekend."

"Um, alright..."

"So I've heard a lot of stuff is going on recently." Uub said, speaking up.

Trunks attention went back to his friends as he raised a brow. "Like what?"

"Anything Marron hears from Bra."

Trunks looked at Marron with the same look. "Now what has my dear sister been telling you?"

"Well just…" Marron started to lower her voice to a whisper. "…that you and Pan are getting really clo-" She cut off her own sentence as she noticed Trunks looking off towards the entrance and noticing a certain look in his eye as everyone's gaze went that way.

Bra lightly pushed Pan into the room, where just about everyone stopped and looked at Pan in awe.

"Happy Birthday Pan!" The crowd shouted, well mostly everyone.

Pan looked nervously and lightly rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks…"

Hercule popped out of the crowd and literally glomped Pan. "Oh, I can't believe my little Panny is all grown up!" He said with a few sniffles and making a scene.

"Gramps, your making a big scene out of this…You're embarrassing me here." She said, prying him off.

"Oh…Sorry, I got a little emotional and carried away there." Hercule said, letting go with a stream of joyful tears.

"Oh, I know Gramps." Pan said and looked over to Bra, seeing her friend motion for her to follow. She looked back to her gramps a little with a smile then followed after Bra. She could feel as if someone's eyes were burning into her skin and she had a feeling just who it was.

Trunks had a fixed stare on the young raven-haired girl, just astonished by the way she looked. He could barely hear his name being said, but his mind was far gone from reality, lost in its own little world where it would be just Pan and him.

"Trunks…?" Pan waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Hearing Pan's voice, he trailed back to reality and lightly grabbed her wrist, looking at her. He could tell just by the look in her eyes, that she was blushing, but the make-up, made it difficult to visually see it on her cheeks. He could feel his cheeks begin to warm as his glazed covered eyes locked with hers. Somehow to him, her eyes looked defined before he noticed it was due to the mascara and eye shadows. It just made her look that much more mature. Just then, he caught a whiff of the vanilla perfume on her. This was all too much for him to handle as blood started to rush below his waist.

Bra just held a proud smirk upon her face as the other three just stared at them for a moment or two.

Marron grew a grin when she noticed the look that shows in both of their eyes, seeing that it was indeed a strong love they have. "Ah, so everything is true."

After hearing Marron speak up, Trunks remembered what was going on all around the room. He quickly let go of Pan's wrist and pulled away from her soften onyx eyes. "…I'll be back in a little." He said and started to make a hasty exit from the room.

Pan blinked a little, seeing him walk away then shrugged a little. She looked to Marron and Bra seeing the looks on their face as her sweat dropped a little. "…What?"

"I have never seen…such a raw emotion in Trunks' eyes before. You should be really happy." Marron said.

"You and Trunks are really meant for each other. The chemistry has always been there." Uub said, wrapping his arms around Marron and giving a light squeeze.

"Apparently, Trunks has a little problem to deal with before he comes back." Goten chuckled. He glanced around to make sure that Vegeta wasn't anywhere in sight before he slowly inched over to Bra.

Bra watched Goten out of the corner of her eye. She felt his arms collapse around her from behind and easily hears him take a whiff of the jasmine perfume.

Three pair of eyes shifted over to Bra and Goten for a moment before laughing a little.

"Wow, Goten. I didn't know you two were going so far already." Uub said in a quiet voice.

"I couldn't help it. I needed to get a whiff of jasmine." Goten sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that all, Goten?" Bra questioned, turning her head a little and looking at him.

"Uh…um…" Goten frantically looked around the room, seeing it was still clear and lightly shook his head. He quickly leaned in a little and pressed his lips gently against hers, taking her by surprised.

Marron and Uub smirked a little. As for Pan, she blinked for a moment then looked away.

Bra was rather surprised of Goten actually kissing her during a huge gathering. Especially with the knowledge, that her father could be anywhere at any second. She just couldn't push him away, as she just melted into his kiss.

Pan sighed a little and gazed around the room before she thought of something. "Hmm…uh oh…there's Vegeta." She said with a smirk. She looked back at her uncle and friend, just to watch their reactions.

The two fumble to quickly separate as Goten quickly moved back to Marron's and Uub's side and Bra right next to Pan as they both looked around the room. Within no time, they noticed it was a false alarm and both looked at Pan sternly.

Pan was holding her sides, laughing enough, but not much to ruin Bra's make-up job. "That was fun."

"Don't do that!" They both said.

"Oh relax. You both know you do not want to be caught by him anyway."

"Well, we don't interrupt you when you and Trunks are off doing whatever."

"I beg the differ…At least I don't do things in public like-" Pan was cut off when she felt a hand cover only her lips from behind. She blinked a little and wondered whose hand it was.

"Let them be, Pan." A soft friendly voice said.

"Wow, you wasted no time to do whatever and to get back, Trunks." Goten chuckled.

"Zip it, Goten." Trunks said, moving his hand away from her lips.

"I was only messing with them…" Pan said.

"I know." He said then looked over to his sister. "Bra, I need to have a word with you."

"I was expecting you to say that."

"Now." He said, walking off to an empty area of the room as Bra followed. He stopped and turned around to look at his sister. "I know very well that you've been plotting."

"Then you have seen right through me."

"Now what's up with Pan wearing a low cut neck and the long slit going up to her high thigh?"

Bra raised her brow slightly at him. "Are you actually complaining? I thought you would really like it."

He placed his hands on his sister's shoulder. "There is no way I would be complaining at all about it, but what exactly were you thinking?"

"Heh well, when Marron and I took Pan to the mall the last time, we told her she had to wear a dress for her birthday. We decided to pick that one out because we knew it would look good and get the best of you."

"…You are pure evil…Making me suffer like this…You know well that I can't do a damn thing, when Gohan is within a hundred miles of here…"

"Well, not for five days at least." Bra said under her breath.

"What was that?" He questioned, perking a brow up curiously.

"Nothing…"

Trunks gave a stern look for a moment. "I know the make-up is your doing…"

"Of course. It looks good, doesn't it?"

"No comment…And the vanilla perfume?"

"She decided the vanilla, I just suggested some sort of perfume."

"…Both of you are evil."

"Say something we don't know." Bra said with a smirk. "And by the way, she doesn't know that the smell of vanilla gets you all hot and bothered. At least for now, but at the end of the night, she'll know." She said then headed back to the small group.

'_Damn you Bra!'_He thought as stood there, clinching his fist a little. _'It's all a tease and Bra did it on purpose…'_ His thoughts carried on, lost within them for a few minutes. The next thing he noticed, he felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder. He snapped away from his thoughts and turned to see the older demi-saiyan. "Oh, Gohan. What's up?"

"I should be asking you that. You were standing here lost in thought. Is something getting to you?" Gohan said, removing his hand from Trunks' shoulder.

"Oh... Just my sister and her mind games."

"Come on, I need to have a word with you outside of the room." He said and headed off towards the door.

"Alright..." Trunks gulped slightly as he followed Gohan. He wasn't sure if it was about their little deal or if it was serious.

The small group of brats glanced over across the room once they noticed Gohan and Trunks stepping out of the room. Pan, Bra and Goten held a curious, yet, nervous look.

"What do yo-" Bra started to state.

"-No-" Goten said cutting Bra's question off, but soon cut off by Pan.

"-Clue…"

Marron and Uub looked at the three demi-saiyans in front of them, looking a bit confused.

"What's going on?" Marron asked.

"Just a little worried of what they are going to talk about…" Pan said.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Besides the fact that if my dad figures anything out and causes hell to break loose again, nothing at all…"

"Well maybe it's not what you think it is. If it was, don't you think that both of you would be talked to at once? And another thing, Gohan doesn't give the slightest vibe hostility right now." Uub said.

"Yeah, so don't let it ruin your night, Pan." Marron said.

"Ok."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Gohan and Trunks stood a little ways down the hall from the indoor garden room.

"So what's up Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. First thing, you've done a good job training Pan and helping her."

"It wasn't much, just some intense sparring for a few days over the three weeks."

"Yeah, and she really seems to look up to you. Second, have you thought on you half of the bet?"

"Well yeah, in a way I have, but I just haven't decided yet." He said as his thoughts went on _'Of course! Only thing I want is Pan, but I cannot ask him for her yet.'_

"Well in that case, I'll let you have all the time you need, but try not to take too long." Gohan laughed and lightly patted Trunks on the back.

"Heh, alright. Well since I like having Pan around, I'll go ahead and keep her off your hands for a while."

"If you want to play babysitter, it's fine by me. Just be careful."

"Always."

"Well lets get back to the party then, shall we?"

"Right."

Pan watched towards the doors from a distance, until she seen her dad and Trunks walk back in then noticed her dad when back to talk to the others. She sighed in relief and turned back to the rest of her fellow brats.

"See, nothing bad happened." Uub said.

"Just relieved…"

Trunks made his way back over to the small group. "So what's going on?"

"Not much."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

The night was going by fast as everyone was laughing and having fun with each other's company. Pan's birthday party seemed to be a blast though most of the adults, parents to be precise, were rather tipsy from the drinks all consumed. The food and cake was great. There were some dancing among the older adults as well with Bra and Marron. Those two couldn't resist joining in on that.

Once yawns can be heard around the room, the party was just about over as everyone was beginning to get tired and the crowd beginning to thin out as Bulma was the one to see everyone off.

Pan found somewhere to sit about a half hour ago and hasn't moved since then. Her feet were killing her and the pain hasn't left yet. She was starting to nod off slightly as sleep was wanting to take her over, but noticed her parents walking over.

"You look tired." Gohan said as he lightly chuckled.

"It's been a busy day…"

"We know it has been for you." Videl said.

"You do have this week off from school, right?" Gohan questioned Pan and received a nod.

"Spring break…If it's ok, I'm going to stay here for the night and I'll be home tomorrow."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other for a moment as they passed thoughts back and forth.

'_Let her have her freedom. You know it's time to let her go.'_

'_I know…but it's just so hard to do that.'_

'_Gohan…'_

'_Ok, ok…'_ Gohan let out a small sigh. "That's you decision. If you want to, go ahead. You're old enough to make your decisions."

Pan blinked at him for a moment. _'Is Dad serious? I have complete freedom?'_ She just has to double check. "Are you serious?"

Gohan lightly nodded. "I believe you would make the right decisions, so you can do what you want."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. We better get leaving."

"Alright, I will be home tomorrow."

"Well once you get home, we have something to talk about, Pan." Videl said.

"Ok, Mom." She was just too tired to even worry about what it might be.

Gohan looked a little confused as to why Videl would have to talk to Pan, but felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Gohan. It's only a girl talk."

"Well alright, then I guess I shouldn't be curious."

"Well let go. Goodnight Pan." Videl said.

"Night Mom, night Dad."

"Night, Pan." Gohan said as they soon walked out. It didn't take long before they left the premises.

Pan sighed a little and managed to get up from where she sat. Winching a little at the pain the heels were causing her feet. She started to walk towards the exit of the indoor garden room, only to feel someone picking her up from behind. She blinked a little as her mind was slowly gathering information on who it was since she felt so tired.

"Looks like you were having trouble walking there." Trunks said, holding her bridal style.

She glanced up at him and slightly nodded as she covered a yawn. "Yeah…my feet are killing me…actually the heels are…" She placed her arms around his neck a little.

He lightly smiled at her seeing how cute she looked right then. "I never did get the chance to say how beautiful you look in this dress."

"No, but your actions said everything." She said with a light giggle as her cheeks reddened a little and got the same reaction from Trunks.

Bulma looked over to the happy couple, seeing Pan in her son's arms and blushes on both of their cheeks. She quickly took her eyes off them as she reached for a camera and caught a few clear pictures of them.

He raised her up a little higher as he started to lean his head down towards her as he watched her cheeks redden even more before lightly pressing his lips against hers. They both ignored the sound of a camera shutter as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Bulma quietly walked over and stopped about five feet away from the couple, getting a few close shots before moving the camera behind her back. "Maybe you two should really get a room, instead of giving a show."

They quickly parted lips and were shocked to see Bulma that close. "We were in a room, until woken up."

"You know I have nothing against you two being together and showing affection. Actually I'm very happy about it, but be careful when and where." She raised the camera up and looked through the recent pictures with a smile.

"Yeah… I hope you do not plan on posting those around the house or worse, putting them in the paper…You know how that would make me look, Mom?"

"Oh, the pictures? Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. These pictures are going into a photo album, which I'm going to start for you two. Then when I get the chance, I'll start an album for Bra and Goten."

"We'll just hope that's all you're going to do with them."

"Like I said, don't worry. They will not be publicized. Anyways, I have to get back to cleaning up in here." Bulma said and went to do just that.

"Uh, ok. You do that, Mom, and I'll be back to help." Trunks said and looked back down at Pan. "So where would you like me to take you?"

"Where all my stuff would be, like Bra's room." She said and covered a yawn.

Trunks chuckled a little before heading for his sister's rooom. "Alright then."

Once Trunks got in front of his sister's bedroom door, he lightly placed Pan down on her feet. "You get some rest sleepy head and I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Goodnight." He leaned towards her and planted a small kiss on her forehead before heading back to help.

"Ok, goodnight, Trunks." She turn around and walked into Bra's room, shutting the door behind her.

Bra was sitting on her bed in her pajamas as she seen Pan come into her room. "Wow, Pan, you look zombified."

"Yeah? Well, I sure in hell feel like it." She said, walking over to the chair and sitting down to remove the horde high heels.

Bra laughed a little more. "Well at least the day has been full of amusement."

"Says you."

"Oh come one, Pan. You cannot say that there has not been anything amusing."

"Well, I guess some things were."

"See. Oh and you made a good choice on choosing the vanilla perfume."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Pan asked getting up once again, but now with her feet flat on the floor.

"It's Trunks' favorite."

"Oh…I swear you had everything planned out, did you?"

"Well…Not everything. I just had to guide."

"Bra, if I was not so dead tired, I would hurt you for that." She said as she walked into the bathroom to change out of her dress, into her pajamas and removing the make-up.

"You're all bark and no bite right now, Pan. You know you're enjoying everything. You just needed a little help to get there." Bra said a little louder.

It wasn't long until Pan walked out of the bathroom and gave Bra a firm look. "Well, if that's the case, there's no need for anyone's assistance anymore. Go focus on you and my uncle."

"Oh, I plan on it."

"Good. Well, I'm going to occupy one of the extra rooms tonight."

"Are you expecting a late night visitor?" Bra questioned, raising a brow slightly to joke with her friend.

"No…I would advise that you should get to sleep since you have to work in the morning."

"That's right…tomorrow is Monday…We have to work…Thanks for reminding me…" She said sarcastically as she fell limp onto her bed.

"Heh, no problem. Night, Bra." Pan snickered as she walked out of the room and down the hall to an empty room. Once she closed the door, she walked over to the bed and fell upon it, fast asleep.

Soon enough, the entire place was shutdown and everyone in bed, asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It wasn't until noon, when Pan finally managed to get out of bed. As she staggered to the door after fixing the bed, there was hardly a sound. She lightly covered a yawn as she walked out of the room and to the bathroom to get a shower.

'_It's so quiet around here today…'_ She thought as she started to get the water running and begin to undress. _'Last night was so tiring...'_ She tested the water to feel that it was just right then moved into the shower.

It took her a few minutes to realize that it was Monday and everyone was at work, except for Vegeta._ 'I guess before I go home, I'll stop off at the office for a little.'_

Once Pan got out of the shower, she quickly dressed and headed to Bra's room to gather some of her things up into a capsule then down where she left her gifts from the night before.

After having everything together, she headed out of the house, taking a moment to look around before flying off to Capsule Corps. Headquarters.

Trunks was sitting in his office at the time and heard a light tap on his window. He scooted back and turned around in his chair before getting up to open the window. "Did you just now get up?"

"Pretty much. So I caught you at a good time?" She asked with a slightly raised brow.

"Depends on what you mean about_ a good time_?"

"I mean you being in the office instead of meetings."

"Well in that case then yeah." He said and stepped aside for her to come in. "But as usual, I have a huge pile of papers to go through."

"Then I will not stay very long and be a distraction today." She said standing on the floor and leaning against the window seal.

"You know I don't mind having you around."

"True, but I'm a distraction in more ways than one, you know."

"Still, you can distract me whenever you want."

"I really only came by to say I'm going home for a while. Apparently there is something my mom would like to talk to me about."

"That could be a lot of things. I just wonder if my mother slipped any information out to yours." Trunks said placing his hand under his chin thoughtfully.

"Beats me...but if that is the case, then I'll be hearing it soon enough."

"True enough. You did say that Videl is just going to let things run its course, right?"

"Pretty much."

"That's a good thing. Well, take it easy and take care." Trunks said and placed a small kiss upon her lips.

She smiled and nodded when he withdrawn. "I will. I'll be back sometime. I just don't know when."

"Alright, if not before Friday, just remember that Friday night, Goten and I will be going out buying liquor."

"I will not forget about that, I'm looking forward to it." She said, hopping out of the window and hovering there for a moment.

"Love you."

"Right back at ya. Later, Trunks." With that said, she started to head home.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Once she made it home, she walked inside and called out, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Ok, I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a moment." Videl replied.

"Alright." She walked to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall to wait.

"Ok, done." Videl said opening the door.

Pan pushed off the wall and blinked a few times as she looked at her mother. She was surprised at seeing that her mother's hair wasn't pulled back in the usual braid, but hanging loosely and looks as if it was just straightened out. "For once you actually have your hair down, Mom?"

Videl looked to her daughter with a smile. "Yeah, I just wanted to do something different than keeping it in a braid. Does it seem all right with you?"

Pan slightly nodded. "Yeah…well it's all your choice, Mom. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about today?"

"Well lets go into the kitchen and have a seat." Videl said, only to receive a nod from Pan as they both walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So…?"

"Well, the reason why I wanted you home before you father is, because of something that I am sure you know." Videl said looking at her daughter a bit seriously.

Pan blinked for a moment and slightly sweat dropped. "Bulma told you something…..didn't she?"

Videl nodded. "She did. When your father stepped out of the room with Trunks last night, she pulled me aside."

"I'm not surprised…She told you what she found yesterday early-afternoon, huh?" Pan said

Videl nodded. "She sure did."

Pan gulped a little, lowering her head and swallowed hard. Everything that happened when Bulma woke her and Trunks up yesterday was burnt into her head. She brought her eyes back to meet her mother's look. "Mom, recalling our previous conversation, I know you want me to be careful and I will. I'm a big girl and you know that."

"I know, Pan. I have trust in your choices. I know you will do the right thing when time comes." Videl said for a moment, only to wait until Pan was about to open her mouth to say something then continued. "By the way, just so you know, I made a doctor's appointment for you on Thursday since you're starting to be sexually active."

Pan blinked a few times as her mother was telling her about the arranged appointment and within no time, fell out of her chair from surprise and shock.

Videl watched Pan as she gained a sweat drop. "Is it that much of a surprise?"

Pan struggled back into her chair as the shock was starting to leave her. "Wh…wha…what did you say, Mom?"

"I called your doctor this morning after your father left to set up an appointment for you to at least checked out and start taking birth control."

"…B-B-Birth control?" Pan hesitated to say. She sighed to herself as she should have guessed her mother was going to think of such thing.

"There's nothing wrong with taking birth control, Pan. It might not be as effective for saiyans as it is for humans, but remember you're more human. At least it will serve as some level of protection, Pan."

Pan sighed and nodded her head. She knew her mother was right and it would at least give her some protection from getting pregnant. "I know, Mom…I know…"

"So will you at least go to the doctor's appointment and at least get birth control?"

"Yes…Mom…I will..." Pan mumbled under her breath. She didn't really want to go, but she had to do what was right for her.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Just remember, Thursday at 3pm." Videl was happy to at least her Pan agree to it.

"Ok Mom." Pan said as she started to get up from the table.

"Now one more thing Pan."

"…Yes?"

"Yesterday, your father and I decided not to give you your gift from us at the party last night. So stay right here and I'll go get it." Videl said as she got up and went into the master bedroom.

Pan stayed in her spot as she wondered what her parents could have possibly has got her.

Videl headed back to the kitchen with a cell phone box, containing the exact item. "Here, we both believe that you deserve a cell phone of your own since you have been working so hard in school. We had it here charging yesterday so now you have a full battery." She said placing it down on the table.

Pan looked at the box that was placed in front of her. She was happy that she finally received a cell phone and gave her mother a hug. "Thanks Mom! I've wanted a cell phone for a while."

"Oh I know, and we've been meaning to get you one, since you're always disappearing to train." Videl smiled. "And you are welcome."

"Tell Dad I said thanks." Wit that said, Pan took off up to her room with her new phone. "Now just to add numbers and I'll be set."

Videl didn't take very long before she started fixing up a late lunch, since Gohan was going to be home early today.

It wasn't long after, when Gohan arrived home. As he walked inside and closed the door behind him, he placed his briefcase down and stretched a little. "I'm home, Hun."

"Welcome home, Gohan." Videl said from the kitchen as she placed some food already done on the table.

"It smells good in here." He said taking his coat off and placed it over the back of the couch. "So is Pa-"

At the moment, Pan came down the stairs from her room to get some water while playing with her phone. She stopped for a moment. "Hi Dad." Then she continued into the kitchen.

Gohan blinked for a moment. "I see you're enjoying your phone." He said then walked to the kitchen.

"Yep, thanks Dad." She said then took a drink of water and stepped next to her mother.

Gohan slightly raised a brow as he looked at both his wife and daughter next to each other. He would lightly rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was seeing double. Blinking a few times, he lightly shook his head and chuckled, in the process of getting both of their attentions.

"Hm?" Pan blinked and gave a curious look to her father.

"What is it, Gohan?"

"It's either my eyes playing tricks on me by seeing double or both of you look similar."

Videl and Pan exchanged looks for a moment before looking back at him.

"Well that it is with a few exceptions like eye color." He wasn't going to dare tread upon age there because of Videl. "I always though you looked a lot more like your grandmother than anyone else, Pan, but I guess I'm wrong."

Pan lightly laughed as well with her mother. "I guess so."

"Anyways, lunch is done." Videl said as she finished putting things on the table and taking a seat.

"Great!" Gohan said and took a seat; he was definitely hungry as he started grabbing for food.

Pan sat down in her usual spot and started to dig in.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Alright, fair warning. This chapter contains lemon towards the end.

ˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Chapter 20

As the week went by, Friday finally came around. Pan was over at the pharmacy waiting to get her birth control prescription filled. She sighed, she still couldn't believe she was talked into going on the stuff by her mother, oh well at least her appointment from the day before went well. _'Why me…?'_

She walked around just to look at things and to help kill the time a little. She remembered that she hasn't been around Briefs' home much in the past few days. Instead, she has been spending time with her mother and helping around the house a little.

It didn't take much longer before she was paged to return to the pharmacy. She wasted no time walking back, picking up her prescription and paying for it. As she walked out and started heading home.

Just then, her cell phone started to go off. She fumbled to pull it out of her pocket and noticed it was Bra calling up. "What's up, Bra?" She asked as she started to take flight.

"_Not much Pan, but you do remember what today is, right?"_

"Um well lets see, yesterday I had that doctor's appointment, so it's Friday?" She knew, but just acting as if not.

"_Yes, but do you remember that my parents are out of town this weekend?"_

"Mhm, and?"

"_Well you are coming over for the weekend, right?"_

"Of course, do you think I wouldn't when we're going to be drinking?"

"_No, not at all, but you know what's going to happen, right?"_

"Wow Bra, what up with all these _rights_?" Pan asked, yet laughed.

"_Hehe. I don't know Pan, but meet me at West City Mall in an hour."_

Pan raised a brow slightly. "Why the mall?"

"_Don't be silly, we're going to get some sexy lingerie for the guys."_

Pan went quiet for a moment. "…Do we really?"

"_Yes! We gotta show off. Not only will we be drinking, we're going to be playing games that's going to lead to-"_

"-I know Bra, you don't have to tell me." Pan said and let out a small sigh. "Ok, WC Mall in sixty. Got'cha. Well I've gotta go, I'm going to be losing signal here in a moment."

_"Alright, Pan. I well see you in sixty!" _

The two girls had ended their conversation over the phone and hung up. Pan lightly sighed and picked up her pace since now she was on a tight time schedule to get to the mall.

Once Pan made it home, she ran inside and up to her room to gather a few things together for the weekend and encapsulating the items. On her way back down into the living room, she stopped in the kitchen for a moment to write a small note for her mother, then headed out of the door and taking off to West City.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

In just about the hour, Pan waited right outside of the mall as she looked at the time on her cell phone. _'Now where is she..?'_

It was only a few minutes later, before Pan could sense Bra's Ki getting closer. She watched as Bra landed on the ground right in front of Pan. Before Pan was able to say anything, Bra quickly grabbed her arm and started to drag Pan into the mall.

"I don't get it, Bra. You live just in town and it takes you longer to get here, what gives?"

"Sorry Pan, there were a few things I had to do before I could leave the house. My mom wanted me to take care of something." Bra said, while they walked around the mall then stepped foot into a store.

"Oh really?" Pan cupped her hands behind her head before letting a small sigh out.

"Yeah, but I'm here now, aren't I?" Looking around the store, Bra could see a lot of cute things and non cute stuff. She walked over at the dress area to find a dress for Pan. "Hey Pan, what do you think of this dress?" She held up the low v-cut, red and black dress. She knew Pan could care a lot less then she does, but it was just to toss the idea out there.

She blinks for a moment and raised a brow. "Are we not suppose to be shopping for lingerie?"

Tilting her head to the side and blinked a few times, knowing that she had forgotten what they were at the mall for. "Oh yeah! That's right!" Once again grabbing pan by the wrist, she ran out of the store, dragging Pan along. "First stop, Victoria Secret!"

Pan mentally slapped herself for reminding Bra. She let out a small sigh, but before she knew, it they were entering the lingerie shop.

Both of them started walking around the shop, looking at different lingerie. Bra was trying to give Pan a few ideas of what may be good to give the guys a show by pulling a few different sets out and holding them up. "What do you think, Pan?"

She looked up for a moment and over to Bra. Honestly, she would never have been in this store if it wasn't for Bra. The only reason for her being here was that she wanted to impress Trunks, not that she really needed to. "Well black should work for you."

"Alright. Babydoll gown or no gown?" Bra asked.

"Uh...I think the babydoll gowns would be a little too obvious."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So I'll just keep to bra and panties."

"Mhm." With that, Pan went her own way to look.

A few minutes passed as Bra noticed that Pan wasn't insight. "Now where did she go? She better of not left the store." Bra said to herself as she started searching for Pan only to find her near the perfume. With a slight smirk, Bra walked up to her friend. "Thinking of a scent, I see."

"Yeah, I know you told me that Trunks favorite scent is vanilla, I was just thinking if there is other scents he like?"

"Well there are a few others..." Bra said as she glanced down at the set Pan picked. "Now that is a sexy choice, Pan. Hold those up a little."

"I guess so..." She looked at her friend and lifted the dark blue bra and boy shorts up. "Interesting thing about these panties, is the backside laces up…makes it convenient for my tail too…"

"That is interesting…and brings me to a question…How have you been dealing with panties and pants due to your tail..?"

"…I've been having to make small holes in pants that are form fitting and…I've had to alter panties…You can say it was challenging to figure out at first…" She lowered the lingerie down.

"Creative…"

"Anyways, what other scents does your brother like?"

"He likes fruity scents like cucumber-melon, pear, peach, and also one of my favorites, strawberries n' cream."

"Alright, I'll go ahead and get the cucumber-melon and the strawberries n' cream. I'll use the cucumber-melon tonight."

"Good, 'cause I already planned on the strawberries n' cream." Bra giggled.

"Well in that case, I think we should be good to go for the night."

"Yeah, we don't need to get anything else and the guys are out getting the drinks they want. So lets get back to my house."

"Alright, Bra." Pan said as they both headed to the register to pay for their goodies.

"Ah, going to have a little fun tonight?" The lady at the register asked.

"Yeah." Bra said as Pan nodded.

"I wish you two the best of luck with your men." She said as she placed their perfume and lingerie in the bags.

"Thanks." With that, both girls exited the shop and started their way towards the malls exit.

It didn't take a minute before Pan stopped had to stop and noticed Bra was not near her. She turned around and scanned the area looking for her friend before spotting her at a product kart. Letting out a small sigh, she started to make her way over to where Bra was.

"Now did you think that when you wash with soap and water that your skin is really clean? If you think so, then guess again. This product with clean your skin below the surface and leave it softer and smoother than ever before." A young lady in her early to mid twenties was saying to Bra.

"Really?" Bra questioned, "How exactly?"

"I'll show you. Lets just wet your hands a little." She said taking Bra's hands and placing them over a small bowl then grabbed a squirt bottle and sprayed her hands. "Now lets take just a little of this salt and just scrub your hands together." She gave Bra a small amount in her hands.

"Alright." Bra said and started doing as instructed as she noticed Pan walk up. "Oh, hey Pan."

"Having fun?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Would you like to try this salt out, young lady?"

Pan blinked for a moment, looking up at the seller. "Well..."

"Come on Pan, at least give it a try."

"Hm, alright."

"Let me see your hands for a moment." She said as Pan nodded slightly. "Strong, but quite feminine." She did the same thing she did to Bra, wet hands and give a little salt. "Just rub together."

Pan nodded once more as she rubbed the salt over her hands. To her, it felt like sand paper.

"Alright lets just wash the salt off and see how you did." She said then started spraying Bra's hands first.

Bra watched how much dirt and everything was being washed off and into the bowl. "Wow, I didn't know my hands were that dirty."

"Exactly." She said and did the same to Pan's hands. A lot more dirt was being removed from the dark-haired girls hands. "Wow, you really have a lot there."

"I'm not that surprised." Pan said.

"Well this product would be perfect for you then. Now feel how smooth your hands are."

They did so and both girls were pretty surprised how soft and smooth their hands were. Pan was a little more surprised than Bra though. Even though she had a manicure back on Sunday, it only took a few days for her hands to toughen up. But now, with little effort, they were as smooth again.

"This bath salt could be used anywhere except for the face and every time make your skin soft and smooth. It also has a very soft gentle scent of vanilla as well with taste."

Bra looked over at Pan with a smirk. "Oh, then you should get it, Pan."

"With what zeni?" Pan knew exactly what Bra meant by that smirk.

"I got it covered as always."

"Alright."

"I would like to see your other products." Bra said.

"Glad to hear that."

Pan gave another sigh, knowing they are going to be here for a while.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

It was at least a half an hour later before they reached Bra's home from the mall, since both girls decided to take flight instead of walking like normal people.

Bra reached for her key and opened the door then walked in. "See like I told you, Trunks and Goten are not here. So, lets go take showers, clean up and hopefully they should be back soon enough for the fun to begin."

Pan nodded a little. "Alright."

Both girls headed up stairs, Bra went to her bedroom to prepare for her shower and Pan went to one of the many guest rooms to prepare for hers.

_'I hope everything goes perfect tonight.' _Pan thought as she started playing things through in her mind.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

About fifteen minutes later, Trunks and Goten returned with all the beverages and movies. As they walked in, both guys were laughing at some of the ideas for entertainment for the night, but kept their master plans in their own heads.

"Lets see, we have the drinks, R rated movies with quite a bit of sexual content, some games of strip poker and other things. I think we are good for the night."

"I would believe so, and just so we do not do something irrational that can cause damage later on..." Goten said holding up a few small boxes with rubber contents inside.

"Goten, man, you are too paranoid." Trunks chuckled.

"Well sorry. I do not want to be battered bait for your dad...and I doubt you would to for Gohan."

Trunks stopped for a moment and sweat dropped. "Uh...I guess you're right...Give me some of those."

"That why I grabbed as many as I did."

"So, I'm only going to use it when I get close."

"You better and don't thing of saying the same thing to me, 'cause I don't want to be on a skewer and roasted or grilled like a kabob." Goten said then thought for a moment and his stomach grumbled. "You know what, kabobs sounds good right now."

Trunks hit Goten on the head a little. "Anyway, sounds like the girls are in the shower. We should freshen up a little too."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Both Trunks and Goten were in and out of their showers and down into the kitchen in no more than ten minutes. Goten was already fixing himself a drink as Trunks tossed a frozen lasagna dish in the oven.

"I wonder how much longer they're going to be?" Goten asked.

"Don't know, but Pan should have been done by now and Bra just takes forever." Trunks said with a laugh as Goten joined in.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, lets get their drinks ready for when they do come down." Trunks said, walking over to the table; temporally being used as a bar and started mixing drinks.

"Alright." Goten watched for a moment. "You're better at it. I think you should mix my drinks too."

"You can make your own…but go turn the stereo on to something soft."

"Ok...I'm going..." Goten said walking into the living room to do as commanded.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Upstairs, in the rooms, both girls were getting out of their showers and dressed in their pajamas as well with their new undergarments to be comfortable. Just as they exited their rooms, they made sure to add just a little perfume on then walked out. They both met in the hall and stopped at the top of the stairwell.

"Like I said, they're both here by now. Lets have a little fun really quick. Mask your Ki."

Pan lightly laughed and nodded. "Alright."

Both girls masked their Ki and started down the stairs, pin-pointing where their guys were.

Bra quietly made her way into the living room without being sited as she crouched down behind the couch and watched Goten for a moment.

Goten let out a soft sigh and sat down behind the couch. He took a sip of his drink and relaxed a little as he caught a whiff of strawberries n' cream. He blinked a few times trying to figure where the heavenly scent was coming from.

Bra slowly rose from behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly nuzzling him.

Goten jumped slightly until he noticed some strands of dampened blue hair then lightly chuckled. "You almost made me lose my drink, Bra."

"Oh really...? Let me help you with that." She said in a few soft, cooing voice that sent shivers down his back as she removed his drink from his hand and took a drink. Her face went sour for a moment from the bitter taste of his drink.

Goten laughed at her expression. "A little too strong for ya?"

"Just...a bit..." She said as she returned his drink.

Goten leaned forward a little, placing his glass down on the coffee table then shifted a little in the couch and pulled Bra over the back and to his firm form.

A small scream of surprise came from Bra as she soon enough found herself in Goten's arms then she lightly giggled.

Hearing a sound coming from the living room gained Trunks' attention for a moment as he was unaware of Pan standing behind him.

"Hey Love, what are you fixing up?" Pan questioned in a siren like voice.

Trunks stopped everything he was doing and whipped around. He wasn't able to catch her scent because of his nose being over the open alcohol bottles. A warm smile made its way upon his lips, curving into a smirk. "Drinks, do you think you're ready for one?"

"Of course I am, go ahead and give it to me." She said as she approached him in slow stride.

He gulped slightly as his nose picked up on the scent of cucumber-melon. The scent itself was giving him a sweet taste to where his mouth started to water. "Only on one condition will I give you this drink, my pet."

"Oh? So what is it?" She said as she stood only inches from him.

He pulled her to him firmly and pressed his lips hungrily into a heated passionate kiss. He could feel her melt into his arms as her arms moved up around neck. His hands wandering along her back, beginning from her shoulders; slowly down the narrow form of her small of her back and lastly to where he would keep his hands firmly caressing ass.

Once they both needed the moment to breath, they both moved their heads back a little and looked at one another.

"Whoo! That was one hell of a kiss there!" Goten and Bra said as they watched from the doorway.

"I was wondering what was taking so long." Goten said.

Both Trunks and Pan glanced over to them and let out their sighs. They took a deep breath and smirked as they raised their middle fingers up to Bra and Goten, flipping them off.

"Hm…no thanks." Both Bra and Goten said in unison and walked over to grab some drinks.

"Lets just get the night started." Bra said as she took a couple drinks.

"I second that." Pan said as she reached for a drink.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

As the night wore on, the four demi-saiyans were gathered around the coffee table, near the end of a strip poker game. The girls, for the most part, were pretty much drunk. All that remained on their forms were the lingerie from Victoria Secrets and their pajama pants. Though for their current condition, they were playing a good game. But for the guys, there were a bit frustrated while sitting there in their boxers alone for one more loss from either one of them would mean victory for the girls.

Desperate not too lose, both Trunks and Goten were focusing rather hard on their current hand as small beads of sweat rolled down from their foreheads. They discarded a couple cards each in hope to get something useful.

_'Success!'_ Goten's mind yelled as he received the cards needed. Sending a small glance over to Trunks to ease the tension a little then looked to the girls.

"Alright, so what do you two boys have?" Bra questioned.

Both Goten and Trunks placed their cards down as the girls just gapped at what Goten had in his hand.

"A royal flush..."

Pan quickly tossed her cards down, having jack squat.

Bra placed her cards down, showing all she had was a pair of ten's, eight's and a seven.

Goten looked victorious for a moment and motioned for Bra to remove her pajama pants.

Bra stood up the best she could to remove them and quickly sit back down, before she would fall over.

Goten blinked for a moment at Bra, as he really only noticed her action in a few seconds, unable to get a good view of the girl before she sat back down. Letting out a small sigh, he started to shuffle and deal out the next hand of cards without any delay. As he placed the deck down the group picked their hand up.

This time the odds were in Trunks' favor with a good hand to begin with. Trunks wasted no time in discarding a single card.

After receiving their replacement cards and studying their hand, they looked at one another.

"Alright girls, you two show first." Trunks said.

Both girls sighed as they placed their cards down. "Nothing at all..."

Trunks smirked, looking over to Goten as they both placed their cards down. Trunks had a pair of aces and kings along with a single jack as Goten only hand low pairs. "Alright Pan, lose the pants."

Pan sighed as she got up and scooted her pajama pants down then stepped out of them, revealing her well dark blue fitted boy shorts. "Happy now?" She just could help but to give a little attitude for game as her tail twitches slightly irritably, but playfully too.

"Not just quite." Trunks said with a smirk as his eyes traveled along Pan's curved form before resting upon her boy shorts seeing how it perfectly shapes her hips and bottom. _'That's just…cute.'_ He thought as serious aching pain was coming from his groin area. Luckily for him, he was sitting half way under the coffee table.

"I'm getting a snack."

"Oh, get me one too!"

"Nope, you could get one for yourself." Pan said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Awe…" Goten whimpered a little, but quickly got over it. "So what's next?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be back in a moment." He said as he got up from his spot, turning a little quickly to hide his hard and headed to the stairs.

Goten stretched out a little from his spot and looked over to Bra with a smirk. "So….how about standing up? I didn't get a good look."

Bra blushed and giggled a little as she moved up onto her feet, standing before him. She then placed her hands on top of the coffee table and leaned forward a little, showing all cleavage right up close.

Goten's face started to turn a beet red and his eyes seemed to grow. The next thing he noticed was Bra's lips pressing firmly against his for a moment before she backed off.

Bra smirked as a thought was beginning to form in her head. She backed away and glanced towards the kitchen for a moment. "I'll be right back, Goten."

"Don't take long."

Bra walked away and into the kitchen to see what Pan was finding to snack on. "Find something yet?"

"Mmm, yeah, some trail mix." Pan turned to her friend, but noticed a look on Bra's face that knows all too well and fears. "…What are you plotting..?"

"I'm glad you asked…" Bra started to say then leaned over to whisper in Pan's ear.

Pan blinked a few times then looked flabbergasted at what she was suggesting. Never would she have ever though Bra was capable of mentioning such a thing. "…No…I might be wasted…but not to do that…"

"Come on, Pan…you're not the only one and besides, we don't have to do much."

"…Bra…you are sick and twisted…"

"I'm only saying this one time…"

"…Bra…"

"…Pan…"

She let out a sigh of defeat. "…Fine…this one time…and I will never forgive you…"

"I highly doubt either one of us will remember much by morning."

"Speaking of morning, do you think we'll get away without losing our stomachs?"

"Pan…first off we're Saiyans. We should be able to keep down a few drinks more than humans can. We might not suffer from losing every bio acids in our system, but most likely hangovers to some magnitude."

"If you say so."

"Well lets go and at least try to act as if you're into it."

Trunks made his way back down into the living room and looked over to see Goten was the only one in the room. "They both in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, maybe they had a little too much to drink and went to get something to snack on that would settle their stomachs."

"Maybe so."

At the moment, Pan and Bra entered back into the living room, but only by a few feet. They had a mischievous look upon their faces as they noticed the guys turned to look at them curiously.

Bra raised her arm up slightly in front as she leaned in towards Pan. Her face came in only an inch away from Pan's as the blue-haired demi-saiyan's hand lightly graze across her friends breasts.

'_Gotta play along…play along…'_ Pan's mind repeated a few times as she swallowed hard and gave into this scene as she leaned her head in the rest of the way; making their lips meet in a fake heated kiss between friends. Her tail was twitching all around and every few seconds just barely tickling Bra's slender, bear sides.

Both of the guys' jaws dropped as fast as their eyes widened. They couldn't believe it as heat was beginning to rush over them as well with their blood rushing from one head to the other.

Bra cupped her hand over one of Pan's breasts and lightly squeezed, causing a small gasp to come from the raven haired girl. Pan raised a hand slightly, lightly running her fingers over Bra's mid section as her tail dropped slightly, rubbing along her inner thigh.

"Shit…" Both Trunks and Goten muttered under their breaths once they noticed their fully hardened selves. "Family…or not…Yuri is still hot." They said in unison once more.

The girls slightly shifted an eye towards them to catch a glance of their reactions before they broke the fake kiss to do something else to tease them with, they noticed two blurs then being pulled back away from each other.

Pan looked back behind her to meet strong, lustful beautiful blue eyes staring at her.

"You two…are always…up to no good alone."

Bra whipped around in Goten's arms looking up at his dark onyx eyes with a small smirk on her face. "Shall we?"

"On to business, princess..." Goten pressed against Bra, to where she could feel his hardness against her. Noticing the look in her eyes, he picked her up and started carrying her off.

"Well you should know…ideas like such…are not mine…" Pan said.

"Oh, I know they not.. At the moment I, or more like we, were wondering…if your two were…bi curious."

"Oh really? I could say something…but I don't want it to ruin the mood…"

"Then please don't." Trunks said, then added, "But I would like to see you learn some interesting tricks with your tail someday."

She looked at him blankly for a moment before he leaned down and whispered what he meant by 'tricks'. She blushed furiously as her tail just flickered behind her.

"I have a small surprise for you, but first, you have to put this blind fold on." He said as he untied it from his wrist.

"A surprise? What exactly can you surprise me with right now?" She asked as she looked at the blind fold he was holding and took it from him to put it on.

"You'll see. It's going to be special just for you and for tonight."

"It's on." She could feel him instantly picking her up into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck securely. The only real place she could imagine him taking her was to his room.

"When we get to the top of the stairs, hold your breath for a little." He told her, receiving a nod.

As he reached his room, he made sure he had a good grip on her legs as he opened the door. Walking into the room, he kicked softly pushed the door back enough to make it close. He carried her over to the bed and eased her slowly down. He reached back behind her head and removed the blind fold.

Feeling the piece of fabric being removed from over her eyes, she instantly opened her eyes and gasped, seeing the room filled with lit lavender scented candles; giving the room a nice dimmed lighting with a sensual feeling and smell. She felt like she just died and instantly living in a lavender field. She was really amazed with what he has done to make this something she would not forget. Best of all, once she looked over towards him to say something, her mouth closed as she noticed chocolates and fresh strawberries he just pulled out off a mini icebox on the other side of the night stand.

"I can tell by your expression that you love this." He said as he held out the chocolates and strawberries to her. "Take your pick, Pan."

"You…you didn't have to go this far out for me…" She said sheepishly as she grabbed one of each.

"But I wanted to, to show you how special you are and how much you mean to me. After all my years, never have I done this to anyone before." He placed the two aphrodisiacs foods aside.

"Trunks…"

"You're the only one I will ever truly love, Pan."

"I know, I believe and trust you."

He suddenly leaned towards her, pressing his lips firmly against her plumped lips into a heated kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she held onto him. Feeling his tongue tap on her lips, she granted him access in to explore while having a battle of dominance. She shifted a little onto her legs without breaking their kiss and over powered him by pressing him back onto the bed with her form lying on top of him. She took the control of the situation, at least for now.

He was a bit surprised that she managed to get him on his back so easily, but he wasn't going to complain. He arms wrapped around her frame and letting his hands roam her back. He paid no attention to the hooks of her bra for now as his right hand made its way towards the base of her tail and lightly touched around it.

She raised her head slightly and parted from the kiss as she felt where his finger was. "Nnn…" She squinted slightly and gasped a little. Sure, she has strengthened her tail, but around the base was very sensitive to touch and not in a painful way.

"..How does that feel, Pan?"

"It's arousing…" She said as her tail wrapped around her leg.

"A sweet spot then." He smirked as he continued to lightly trace around.

She arched her back a little and sits up, straddling him with his hardened member right beneath her. She glanced down at him with a partial opened eye.

He raised his left hand up towards her body, lightly moving his fingers along her well toned, sleek tummy. His hand stopped for a moment when he came up to the under lining of her half-cup bra, showing off quite a shelf she really has. Slowly he begins to caress her right breast.

She tilted her head back just slightly as she let out a small gasp and subconsciously begins to grind against him.

"Damn..Pan…" He mumbled as he felt her move against him. In his mind, he was cursing at the two pieces of fabric that prevented him from penetrating her right now. He removed his hands from the spots they were located and moved them onto her back, bringing her back down on top of him.

She blinked a little as she was forced back down, but pressed her lips against his. She could feel his hands begin to wonder her back once more until they stopped at the hooks of her bra, slowly being unhooked.

He pushed her back up but only an inch, breaking the small kiss and watched her bra slide down her arms. He had this smirk on his face as he leaned his head towards her and presses his lips gently against the delicate flesh of her neck.

She would shiver slightly at the feel and tilt her head aside to allow him more exposed skin. It wasn't even a few seconds, when she found herself on her back, Trunks has taken control back just as easily as she did with that first kiss when they got into the room.

Leaving a few light kisses a long her neck, he moved back a little, slipping her bra from her arms. Holding it up a little, he took a look at the size. "36C…Not bad at all. You have grown…maybe someday…we can get you a size bigger."

Her face flushed a dark shade of red as she glanced at him. Her dark eyes were glazed over with lust and need. "Oh…must you tease and keep me waiting..?"

"I must make sure…that you are completely aroused and…ready for when I take you." He whispered as he leaned back down to run his tongue over one of her nipples and groping the other, lightly twisting her other nipple. His free hand traveled down past her navel and to the outside of her boy shorts, lightly rubbing a finger along her panties.

"Aahh…"Her head rolled back a little as her eyes closed once again and lightly gasped.

He could feel the moisture through her panties. He removed his hand from her breast as he suckles upon her other breast and lightly grabs hold of her boy shorts panties and eases them down her sleek, creamy legs then tossed them onto the ground.

"Please…Trunks…enough teasing…please…take me." She manages to say, her cheeks covered in a deep rosy blush.

Trunks looked up at her, hearing her plead. He removed his mouth from suckling upon her with a light smirk. His eyes gazes along her form, taking notice of her breasts firm and her nipples erect. He moved off the bed for a moment, stepping out of his boxers.

She glances at him for a moment as she noticed his form wasn't as close to her just yet. Her eyes glazed out in lust and loving emotions as her eyes trailed down to his fully hard manhood.

He moved back onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs, the tip of his member barely touching her entrance. He looked up to her and studied her features, the emotions in her eyes, her heated blush and her plumped lips from arousal. "..You look…just beautiful at a time like this…Just delicious…"

"…Plea-" She was cut off as she felt his lips against hers. She couldn't help but to kiss back.

He pressed his member a little more against her then pulled back from the kiss. "It's going to hurt a little... So if it hurts too much…let me know and I will wait for your ok…"

She gulped a little and nodded. "Ok…"

He would keep his eyes fixed on her face just in case he sees a small sight of pain. He began to push against her a little at a time, feeling the thin tissue around the outer side of her entrance serve as a barrier as he had half of his tip in.

She remained calm as she could feel something stretch as she feels him moving in. She knew that the stretching tissue will eventually break due to his large size. "…Just do it quickly…sooner the better…"

He gave a small nod as he withdrew just a little then quickly pushing the head of his member in her, getting over the initial bump and breaking her hymen.

Hurt was all over her face, but at least the pain is only temporary, she'll get over it within no time. Her eyes were closed tightly, her fists clenched the bedding and she was biting on her bottom lip.

Expressions said it all. He was going to be patient with her and wait. He shifted his weight a little and reached his hand down and lightly rubs his thumb over her sensitive spot as he leaned his head down and lightly teases one of her breasts with his tongue to help get her mind off the pain.

It took a moment for her to begin to notice some pleasure coming from him. She couldn't quite figure out this feeling of both at once, other than a bittersweet sensation as a soft moan escaped and her features lightened up.

At the sound she made, Trunks looked up at her and raised his head. "Feel a little better now?"

"Yes…" Pan said with a nod.

He went back to his previous position as he started to lean in, pushing deeper into her tight womanhood. His thrusts were slow as he lowered his head to kiss her.

She could feel a rhythm in his movement she finds soothing, but causing her to yearn for more. She lightly moved her fingers along his back, sending chills along his spine as she would begin to move her hips towards him to meet his thrusts.

He noticed the signals she was giving off as encouragement to kick things up a little. His thrusts started to get a little faster and rougher as he pulled away from kissing her lips and lightly plants small kisses along her cheek down, until he reached her neck.

Feeling a change in pace, moans were rolling off her tongue, but maintaining a decent volume. She was already feeling heat from her body rising so quickly, maybe because of the alcohol was coursing through her body. Her body was responding to the pleasurable sensation by trembling and constricting around him.

He moved away from her neck as he feels her tightening around him. His head lowered, but shifted his eyes to see the facial reactions to the beauty before him, loving the look of her experiencing all the pleasure he is willing to give her. He was panting as he picked up his pace once against, now thrusting into her as fast and hard as he could without going Super Saiyan.

Both demi-saiyans were getting close, oh so close, to reaching that most wonderful feeling that they can share. Both were trembling with excitement from this pleasure.

Pan was getting hotter and hotter to what it felt like to her. Her mind was spinning and getting lighter every second as she raked her fingers along his back. "I'm...Aaahhh!" Pan reached it as she let out a pleasurable cry.

Trunks swallowed hard as he could feel Pan's inner walls constrict greatly around him and a burst of hot moisture burst around his member. The feeling was about to make him burst himself. "Oh…Shit Pan…" He quickly withdrawn from her and aimed for her opened mouth as he suddenly released.

She soon found herself covered in his essences and a good amount in her mouth as she swallowed it down. She opened her eyes partly and glanced to him. She sat up a little with a glow. "…That was…great…"

A light smirk appeared across his lips "…Yes it was…but that is hot." He said referring to the sight of his essence at the corner of her mouth as well with what landed on her chest.

She would have blushed darker if there was a darker shade of red to be obtained. "Well…allow me to…clean you up…a little." She said, shifting a little onto all four as she reached over and lightly running her tongue over his tip tasting him and herself.

"…Damn…" He mustered up as his member throbbed as a reaction. "…I hope you're interested in seconds…and beyond…"

She looked quizzical at him for a moment. "Hm?"

"If you think…you liked the first session…we have all night for you…to learn new things."

She had a sudden through, maybe a little roleplay. "Oh yes…teacher…teach me every…thing so I can know my studies..." She said it in such a tone that just make Trunks tremble with excitement.

He liked it, no, he loved it. His relationship with her will be of great fun. He leaned over to drawer and pulled out a small box. "If you insist..."

With the night continuing on, so do the activities.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ


	21. Chapter 21

Finally! I have finished this chapter! I have struggled for quite some time on thinking about what I wanted to really happen. Shame on me for taking so long on coming up with new content for this chapter, but blame the economy for that. Anyway, enough of my little chit-chat...Enjoy.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

Chapter 21

As noon came around, Pan and Bra had their heads on the kitchen table as they could feel the intense pressure that built over night.

Trunks was at the counter, adding a little bit of sugar and two freshly squeezed lime juices into two glasses of water. Walking to the table, he placed the glasses in front of the girls. "Here drink this… It should help those hangovers to go away."

They raised their heads up slightly and stared at the glasses. They were not about to question him as they reached for their glasses and started sipping at the lime water.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about you both becoming alcoholics." Goten chuckled as he stood with his back turned to the girls when he was having his fill of cereal. He knew the girls wouldn't be able to tolerate watching someone eating like crazy right now since he's been there before.

"I'm not going to drink again for a long time…" Both girls said in unison.

"That's good to know. By then, you two will be responsible enough to know your limits." Trunks said as grabbed a pack of crackers and bananas for them, placing them on the table. "If you need to eat anything, have these. They'll calm your stomachs down."

They nodded and reached for a banana. As they both pealed the banana, they could feel heat moving to their cheeks as a single thought moved across their mind. Exchanging quick glances to each other, they both tried to dismiss the thought as they bit into the bananas.

"Well you two stay in here and try to relax, we'll be back in a little." Trunks said as he nudged Goten in the arm as they started heading out of the kitchen.

"Okay..." The girls said, giving small nods.

Bra looked up a little and glanced over at Pan for a moment after the guys left the kitchen. "So…other than suffering from a hangover… how are you feeling, Pan?"

"Ok… I guess. It all depends."

"I mean having _fun_ last night. Do you remember anything…?"

"Yes…but it sort of hurts to think of it right now…damn hangover…"

"Mhm…hopefully hangovers will go away soon… I don't want to feel like this for the rest of the day…" Bra said as the both groaned, finishing off their bananas and the rest of their lime juice water.

"I really don't think…we're going to feel any better just by…sitting around and waiting for it to wear off…"

"What are you trying to say, Pan?"

"Just that we need to drink plenty of water and…go sweat the remaining alcohol out..."

"…I feel too much like crap to do that…but I guess you have a point… It would help to detoxify our bodies."

Looking at their empty glasses, they both got up and walked over to the sink to get more water.

Trunks and Goten walked back into the kitchen and noticed the girls were over at the sink just gulping down water.

"Making sure you're getting enough water?" Goten asked.

Both girls nodded and removed the empty glasses from their lips. "Yeah."

Trunks raised a brow slightly. "What are you two planning on doing…?"

"Well we don't want to feel like crap all day long…" Bra started to say, knowing well that Pan was going to finish the sentence.

"We're going to sweat it out of us."

Goten blinked for a moment. "Even though feeling like crap, you two are actually willing to do that?"

"I see. Well, we will be glad to help out, right Goten?" Trunks said with his arms slightly across his chest, having an idea forming in his mind.

"Yeah."

"Suit yourselves..." The girls said in unison as they placed their glasses down, and begun heading out to the gravity room.

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances and shrugged slightly as they followed.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bra?" Pan cupped her hands behind her head. "If not, I understand since you're not a fighter…"

"Just because I'm not a fighter, doesn't mean that I don't workout. But…" She glanced down in thought.

Pan glanced over to her friend curiously. "But what?"

"Well, over the past couple of weeks, I've been thinking…" Bra paused for a moment then smiled. "When you're not serious while sparring, I've noticed how much fun you seem to have. I guess what I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind sparring for fun. Just don't expect me to really fight."

Pan and the guys stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at Bra dumbfounded. Never in a million years did they expect to hear something like that to come from the blue-haired demi-saiyan.

Pan quickly recovered her composure. "Are you really sure?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! This is great!" Pan grabbed Bra by the wrist and rushed into the gravity room. She wasted no time in walking to the control panel to close the door.

They boys just stood there staring for a moment. When they could hear the door begin to close, they snapped out of it and made a mad dash into the room before they would be locked out.

"Were you trying to shut us out?"

Pan glanced over her shoulder, looking at the two on the ground. She couldn't help but to giggle. "Maybe I was, but you should have been paying attention."

"Keep it up, Pan, and you'll be asking for it." Trunks said as he and Goten moved from the ground.

A smirk played upon Pan's lips. "I look forward to it." She teased before turning her attention back to her blue-haired friend.

"You're sick." Bra said with a sour face.

"Yes, and last I knew, so are you." Pan said just to be a smart-ass.

"That's not what I mean!" Bra shouted as the three busted up laughing.

"I know exactly what you mean, and that can go both ways."

Bra started feeling frustrated with the smart-ass remarks, and everyone could feel a change in her Ki. She was about to open her mouth to say something before feeling a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Come on, let's go to the other side of the room to practice." Goten said with a smile, only to receive a nod from her and guide her to the opposing side of the room.

Pan raised a brow at seeing how easily it is for her uncle to keep Bra under control. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh before feeling strong arms wrap around her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what she would have done, but Goten just had to step in to stop her."

"That sure didn't take him much effort."

"That's not surprising…Anyway, I'm not in here for chit chat or cuddling, so if you plan on being my sparring partner, let's get to it."

Trunks chuckled and have her a light kiss on the cheek before releasing her. "If you insist."

"But one thing first…" Pan glanced over a cross the room as her smirk reappeared.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh just to give your sister something to work for." She said as she tinkered with the gravity setting from zero to one times the gravity and hit the activation button.

Bra could suddenly feel some sort of invisible force come bearing down upon her. In less than a second, she face-planted to the ground, unable to move an inch. "What the hell? Whoever in hell is responsible for turning the gravity on is asking for it!"

Goten looked down a Bra as he rubbed the back of his head a little. He couldn't even feel one bit of a change in the gravity.

Pan snickered as she walked away from the controls and glanced to Trunks.

"You're so evil to her." Trunks said low enough to where Bra couldn't hear.

"It's just a little taste of pay back. She'll get used to it soon."

"You know, she's going to get you back for this."

"Enough talk, let's go." Pan said as she powered up.

"As you wish."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Within the past couple of hours, almost every time Bra managed to get up to her feet and spent some time practicing her defense; the gravity would have been increased to challenge her to work harder to fight the resistance.

With sweat pouring from Pan, she was feeling so much better than before they started. She and Trunks stopped about ten minutes ago just to see how determined Bra could be.

"I'm surprised how quickly she's getting used to five times gravity."

"Yeah, even though she has spent most of the time kissing the floor." Pan giggled. "Once she realizes how much this is going to improve her abilities at normal gravity, she'll be thanking me."

Trunks chuckled. "I wouldn't get too full of yourself, if I were you."

"I can dream, can't I?" She said, looking him in the eye.

"I guess you can…But…" He pulled her to him and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I can easily make you dream about something else..."

Pan could feel heat rush to the surface of her cheeks just from the tone of voice he used. "I-I don't doubt that…one bit." She said, struggling to get the words out.

He smirked. He knew exactly how to weaken her verbally. "Much like last night…but imagine in here…with gravity intensified…"

She gulped as most of her memories from the night before begun to invade her mind and her imagination taking flight with his words. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. She could feel something pressing against her low abdomen, and knew that he was getting excited.

He tilts his head down to the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet yet salty scent before lightly nipping her flesh. He couldn't deny that her pheromones have been driving him nuts since she started to sweat.

Shivers traveled down her spine as she bit her bottom lip to hold back a gasp. She was starting to lose her self-control, but suddenly she remembered where she was, and that they were not alone. She placed her hands firmly against his chest and leaned away from him. "We can't…not here."

Trunks glanced at her with a soft expression of lust. "You're worried about them noticing, hm?" Her answer was apparent by the worry look in her eyes. "Well…I don't think you need to worry much about that. I think they forgot that we're here as well." He smiled before capturing her lips with his.

Across the room, Bra gave into the gravity as her back is on the cold floor with Goten at her side; both hidden on the other side of the center control panel. Her head was tilted to the side as her lips were occupied with his. She could feel a hand, belonging to Goten, wandering her along her clothed form.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Meanwhile flying above West City, was a young man with fairly dark skin and his girlfriend in his arms. He stopped as he suddenly sensed the emotions coming from the fluctuating Ki's.

"What's the matter Uub? Why did you stop?" The blonde said, glancing from her phone and to him.

"Are you sure you want to drop by Bra's, Marron?" He asked in an embarrassed voice as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Of course I want to. I've been blowing up her house phone for some time now, and not once has it been answered…"

"Well…I –uh, think there might be a…good logical…reason why…"

Marron raised a brow curiously. "You're sensing something, huh?"

"Well –uh…yeah… I think we would be intruding…"

Marron smirked. To her, that was more than a good enough reason to get there. "Now I really need to know the juicy details! Let's go drop in on them!"

"If you…really want to…" Uub said and resumed flying to Capsule Corps.

Upon arriving at the large dome building, Uub pin pointed the Ki's coming from the gravity room. He landed on the ground and placed Marron on her feet.

"In there?" Marron asked, only to receive a nod from Uub. He was just too embarrassed to say it and she found that to be cute. "This should scare them a little." She walked up to the sphere-shaped room and banged on it.

Inside, a booming sound echoed, bringing all four demi-saiyans back to reality. The guys suddenly jumped up away from the girls as they rushed to get their flies up, while the girls scurried to get their pants back on. How embarrassing this is for all of them to be caught.

Once they managed to calm themselves down and regain their composures, Trunks walked over to the controls and shut the gravity off.

Pan focused on the Ki's outside and let out a sigh of relief. _'Oh…thank Dende it's only them…'_

As the door opened, they all quietly walked out one by one, keeping from looking at one another.

Marron watched in amusement, noticing their facial expressions were the same. She raised her phone up to where she could get all of them on the screen and snapped a picture. This all was too good not to catch.

"F-forgive us…for interrupting…" Uub spoke up. "Marron…insisted…"

Marron noticed that they were staring at her and suddenly hid her phone. "I'm sorry…I didn't have any idea what you all were up to…uh –um…I guess we missed out…on some orgy." She didn't really know what to say.

"Um…I'm going to shower…" Bra said in a low voice as she briskly walked into the house, heading to her room.

"…I should too…" Pan glanced down and quickly walked off.

Goten rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he glanced away. "We weren't…expecting anyone…to show up."

"It explains…why no one was answering the phone for the past two hours…" Marron said as she looked away from Trunks and Goten.

"It's fine…"

"Surely you don't mean that, Trunks." Uub said as he sensed differently.

"You're right, but this time it can slide… But for future reference, it's not wise to interrupt Saiyans in the act."

"We'll be sure to make note of that…"

"Well let's go on in and make yourselves at home, while we clean up." Trunks said, leading the way in.

Marron and Uub nodded slightly as they followed the two demi-saiyans inside.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Writing the last half of it was pretty fun. I have begun writing the next chapter, but it may be a few weeks before I get it up.

Just to let everyone who has been reading this story, I have started writing a new story called Hidden Gem. Check out my profile for the detailed summary and information about it. I am also working on the next chapter for that story as well. If you do decide to read it, I would love to have feedback.


End file.
